The Price of Ignorance
by Chameleon777
Summary: Sequel to 'Shadows of Responsibility.' There is a new sinister enemy from within who will use force, manipulation, and every resource available to draw Starfleet away from their simplicities and into a new frontier. What will happen when the crew of the Enterprise decides to value the lives of their own people over their careers?
1. 2278 - Progression of Time

_**2278**_

 _ **April**_

 _ **Bayside Auditorium - San Francisco, California - Earth**_

"...College and university graduates in three short years," Jim said in a proud voice as he stood at the podium in his dress uniform. "What a wonderful thing it is to see children I watched grow up graduating from college and university today. As I look out over the graduates, I can't help but feel very proud of all of you for accomplishing something great. I am most grateful that the city college and the university decided to hold their ceremonies in conjunction with one another so that I wouldn't have to make the same speech twice!"

A small chuckle rose from the crowd and as Jim, who had been asked to serve as the keynote speaker for this special combined graduation, continued to speak, Spock sighed and touched Nyota's hand; he would never admit it out loud, but he was proud of Amanda and Saavik for graduating from the university and city college respectively. Amanda had graduated from the university with a dual degree in Computer Science and Communications while Saavik

Not far away from them, Leonard and Arianne sat with President Pike and Kathryn, as both sets of parents had graduates to honor that day. Charlie had graduated from the city college with a degree in Nursing, Kathy had graduated from the college with a degree in Communications, and Zachary had graduated from the university with a dual degree in Diplomatic Relations and Communications. Michael had graduated from the college with a degree in Child Development and Communications because until he could go to Starfleet, he wanted to be a teacher's aide.

Even though he was a third-year Command and Medical cadet at Starfleet Academy and a doctor of Science, Lorian had come to the ceremony with George to show support for those who were graduating that day. Admiral Harriman was also in the audience because his son, Johnny, was graduating from the city college with a degree in Communications and Computer Science because he wanted to serve as a journalist someday if Starfleet needed them.

Even though Tuvok and Nyota were sitting on either side of him and he could also feel Amanda and Saavik's love for him, Spock still felt a sense of emptiness over the fact that Valeris was not there with the family. From what M'Benga had told him, the penal colony had been providing Valeris with university level education, but he didn't know what she was currently studying.

Fortunately, Spock was distracted from thinking about Valeris because applause filled the auditorium, signalling that Jim had finished his speech. While the graduates began to receive their respective degrees, Jim took his seat on the stage next to Hikaru, who was sitting with the other faculty on the stage. Next to him sat Demora, as he had been unable to find a sitter.

"Are you recording the ceremony for Pavel and Joanna, Len?" Arianne asked, gazing at Leonard as he recorded the ceremony on a tricorder. "They'll be happy to see it when they get back."

Leonard nodded, "It's terrible that they couldn't be here, but Starfleet was concerned about their outposts along the Neutral Zones," he commented in a pleasant voice. "Captain Terrell wanted Pavel on his ship ever since he started his year in Academy Command classes."

"The Reliant's certainly a good ship and it was kind of Captain Terrrell to let Joanna bring Lenny and David along on the mission so that Pavel wouldn't have to be separated from them," Arianne commented in a kind voice. "I hope they'll be done soon so they can come home..."

Music suddenly filled the room, prompting the entire crowd to stand and celebrate the graduates as they all left the auditorium with their new education under their belts. They would wait in the main hall for their parents and following pictures and the returning of graduation gowns, there would be a dinner in the large cafeteria for graduates, staff, families, and friends.

Amidst the sea of people and pleasant commotion, nobody noticed a man in a dark pantsuit slip out of the crowd and proceed down the corridor that would lead to the college.

* * *

 _ **San Francisco City College**_

"Let me just put this robe away in my office closet and then I promise I'll come to the dinner," Hikaru told Jim as the two men entered the empty college foyer. "Unless you wanted to wait."

Jim smiled as he followed Hikaru to his office, "Where did Demora go?" he asked kindly.

"Demora was hungry, so Kathryn offered to take her," Hikaru replied softly as he removed his ceremonial robe and hung it neatly in his office closet, revealing a tailored pantsuit that sported his Lieutenant's pips on the collar. "Kathryn wanted me to wear the full dress uniform, but we ended up compromising since I still hold my rank, but have been inactive for three years."

Jim nodded and frowned as he suddenly noticed a shadow in the corner, "Sulu," he said.

Hikaru turned and frowned as he too noticed the shadow in the corner, "I...I'll meet you outside," he replied, wanting to get Jim out of harm's way if trouble was going to happen.

"I'll get you some food," Jim replied as he subtly snapped a photo of the person under the guise of checking his watch. "I'll meet you in about 10 or 20 minutes at the cafeteria, all right?"

Well aware that the shadow was eyeing him, Hikaru nodded, "Order me anything on the menu," he replied, code-wording that Jim needed to get some help. "I'll eat anything."

Nodding, Jim slowly edged out of the office and moved out of sight, "Admiral Kirk is as weak and as stupid as Christopher Pike is," a dark voice spoke as Cartwright came out of the corner and closed the door. "You had relations with a terrorist, Sulu, which makes you one by default and I need your kind to make the Federation acknowledge its true strength."

"Who are you?" Hikaru asked in a nervous voice, eyeing Cartwright suspiciously.

Cartwright looked amused, unaware that Jim had activated the room's Security recording feed on his way out and he was getting a copy of everything that was being said, "I don't like terrorists running free, but I also don't like how Starfleet has so much power and they refuse to use it," Cartwright explained coldly. "I think that the Klingons are going weak and that Starfleet should take advantage of that by making an alliance with the Romulans to overtake them."

"Starfleet may have its flaws, but what you're suggesting is worse," Hikaru replied sharply.

Cartwright chuckled, "Oh, and here I thought you were going to come with me willingly and serve as a Starfleet representative in my fight to ally with the Romulans in order to bring the Klingons to their knees," he crooned darkly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a hypospray before he advanced on Hikaru. "I know your Starfleet friends are listening..."

Hikaru gasped as Cartwright forcibly injected him with the hypospray, "NO!" a voice shouted.

As Hikaru slumped against the transparent wall, Cartwright saw that Jim had returned with Spock, Admiral Harriman, and Leonard and all four of them were armed, "Oh, Lieutenant Sulu, it's far too late for your friends to save you," Cartwright crooned, dropping the hypospray on the floor as he took out his communicator and communicated sharply in strict Romulan.

Without warning, Cartwright whipped out a phaser and fired at the transparent walls, causing glass to fly everywhere and alarms to sound. He then began to fire at the four officers, but his aim was poor enough that he only hit parts of the main foyer and missed every man.

"SULU!" Jim screamed as Cartwright grabbed Hikaru and suddenly disappeared into thin air.

Loud noise suddenly filled the atrium as campus Security and curious attendees hurried into view to see why the alarms had gone off. All Jim could do was hold his tricorder, which he had linked into the Security feed as he was leaving, and watch as the scene was secured.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Command**_

"Any word on Sulu's location, President Pike?" Jim, who had seen Lorian off to the cadet dorms hours earlier and had brought George with him, asked as he came into the Oval Office and saw President Pike sitting at his desk looking very exasperated. "Did you give my evidence to Security?"

President Pike sighed, "I've sent a message to the U.S.S. Reliant and since they're patrolling the areas near the Klingon and Romulan Neutral Zones, they can intercept anything that might come their way," he replied in a tired voice. "There is no sign of Sulu or his kidnapper anywhere on the planet and I've alerted the planetary outposts to the situation. It's a bad situation."

"Why haven't you dispatched a ship to look for Sulu?" Jim asked in an upset voice.

President Pike frowned and turned his computer screen around for Jim to see, "Starfleet Security ran the picture and the voice recording through the Starfleet database," he replied in a concerned voice. "Sulu's abductor is a man named Cartwright who was assigned to serve as the warden of the Titan Penal colony about three years ago, shortly after Valeris went there. I don't know why he would kidnap Sulu and I have no clue as to where he might have taken him."

"Cartwright mentioned a meeting with the Romulans to try and bring down the Klingons," Jim replied anxiously, trying to recall what had been said. "He wouldn't actually cross the..."

President Pike sighed heavily, "The Enterprise is currently being used for simulations by Captain Spock and Academy cadets and pre-cadets," he replied calmly. "It hasn't been out in three years and it's scheduled for a tour by college and university graduates tomorrow. If you want to talk to Captain Spock about pursuing Sulu, go on the tour and do so. You have my permission."

"Yes, I'll do that, sir," Jim replied in a concerned voice. "Are you going to be okay tonight?"

President Pike sighed, "I don't honestly know, but I suppose I'd better spend some time with my family before they send a search party to come find me," he replied in a wary voice, cringing as he slowly got to his feet and reached for his cane. "The damage Nero did never did fully heal and as I get older, I'm reminded of that fact more and more. Is Lorian back at the dorms?"

"Yes," Jim replied as they left the Oval Office together. "George is somewhere around here."

President Pike nodded as Michael came down the hallway, "Dad, Admiral Kirk, hello," he said in a polite voice, frowning as he saw the cane. "Mom was wondering if you wanted supper?"

"Oh, Michael, I'm not currently hungry," President Pike replied calmly. "I am very tired."

Michael sighed, "Leonard and Arianne are in the family room with Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary," he explained in a concerned voice. "Mom's in the kitchen with George and Demora."

"Demora," President Pike spoke softly, remembering Demora's cries when she had been told of her father's abduction. "I hope Kathryn or Arianne can get Demora to sleep tonight."

Michael gently took his father's arm, "Dad, come on, have a bit of food and then rest," he spoke in a gentle voice. "I know you're worried about Lieutenant Sulu, but worrying yourself into sickness won't help him or anyone else. I'll come with you and get you something to eat."

"You're a good son, Michael," President Pike spoke in a tired voice as he and Jim followed Michael down the hallway to the kitchen where Kathryn was fixing banana sundaes for George and Demora. "Dear, I don't suppose you have anything made? Our son convinced me to eat."

Kathryn smiled and nodded as President Pike sat down at the table, "Dad, are we going to stay here this evening?" George asked tonelessly, his youthful face nervous. "I am quite nervous."

"I suppose we could," Jim replied in a concerned voice. "We'd be closer to Lorian, then."

George smirked, "Father, Amanda accompanied Lorian back to his dorm," he admitted, having seen the pair leave together after the lockdown had been lifted. "I witnessed it."

"Well, Lorian and Amanda are both adults," Jim replied, wondering how Spock would react.

Kathryn quickly ended the discussion by putting bowls of leftover stew in front of President Pike and Jim, "Don't forget that you have that tour of the Enterprise tomorrow, Michael," she said in a gentle voice, giving her son a look. "It's part of the pre-Academy stuff you need to do."

"Excuse me?" President Pike asked in a shocked voice. "You applied to the Academy, Michael?"

Michael nodded, "Charlie, Kathy, Zachary, Saavik, Amanda, Johnny, and I all agreed to apply for Starfleet Academy after we finished our college or university programs just to see if we could get in," he replied in a pleasant voice. "There's a bunch of stuff we need to do as part of the process."

President Pike looked amused, but said nothing as he dug into his stew, as he had a feeling that his grandchildren hadn't yet told their parents about the pact they had made with their friends.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Academy Dorms**_

Within the safety of Lorian's dorm, Amanda and Lorian lay together on top of Lorian's bed with their hands joined together. Once they had decided to eventually marry, it had also been decided that they would not engage in intimate relations until after their marriage. Lorian, unfortunately, had found himself emotionally shaken by Sulu's abduction and needed his bondmate close enough to make him feel safe. Amanda had decided to meet his need.

"I am grateful you are here, Amanda," Lorian spoke tonelessly. "It is a comfort to me."

Amanda nodded and gently squeezed Lorian's hand, "I endeavour to be a comfort to you, Lorian, as far as we can be to each other until we are wed," she replied tonelessly. "I am applying for Starfleet Academy for the fall semester and I hope it will take very little time."

"I am pleased you wish to attend Starfleet Academy," Lorian replied tonelessly, feeling extremely strengthened by Amanda's mere presence. "As I promised, we can wait to marry until you are finished the Academy. I will endeavour to get a posting close to you."

Amanda, however, gave Lorian a look, "You could have finished your studies aboard the Reliant as a Science officer," she spoke tonelessly. "Why did you not accept Captain Terrell's offer?"

"I wished to remain close to my family and to you," Lorian replied tonelessly. "It is perfectly acceptable for me to remain in the Academy for another year. I am also still recovering."

As Amanda nodded, the door chime sounded, "Come," Lorian called out tonelessly.

The door slid open and Spock, who had been given the responsibility of checking the dorms to ensure that all cadets still on campus had returned to their dorms as ordered, stepped inside the room, "Is Amanda's presence helping your distress, Lorian?" Spock asked tonelessly.

"It is, Captain Spock," Lorian replied tonelessly. "Is Amanda required to return home now?"

Spock silently shook his head, "Amanda is capable of good judgment, as I believe you are," he replied tonelessly. "Just be mindful that you are due to take a tour of the Enterprise tomorrow as part of the requirements involved in applying for the Academy. I will be conducting it."

Suddenly, Amanda frowned and Lorian gazed at her, his face filled with concern, "I feel sadness coming from you, my Amanda," Lorian spoke tonelessly. "Please explain your distress."

"I sense Valeris is doing something she should not," Amanda spoke, her voice shaky. "I...I am trying to block the sibling bond between Valeris and I because her actions are paining me."

Spock's eyes narrowed and Amanda started to tremble so violently that Lorian immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Speaking softly in Vulcan, Spock knelt beside the bed and gently pressed his hands to Amanda's face, initiating a gentle mind meld.

* * *

 _ **Warbird Donatra**_

"Captain, what should we do with the prisoner?" Hikaru heard a voice ask. "He is not awake."

Swallowing hard, Hikaru opened his eyes and quickly realized that he was chained to shackles that hung down from the ceiling and he was on a dirty floor, "Ah, it seems that Lieutenant Sulu woke up on his own," a dark voice said. "I think he's ready for a little interrogation, Javal."

Light flooded the room and Hikaru found himself looking at Jeris, the same man who had kidnapped Jim and Arianne years earlier, "This is the representative from Starfleet that will help us retrieve Khan from the Klingons and assist in their destruction?" Jeris asked. "Cartwright?"

"Hikaru Sulu has been in civilian employment for the last three years because he is seen as a terrorist lover by Starfleet even though he has a young daughter," Cartwright replied coldly.

Jeris smirked, "Where is your guest, Cartwright, who wants to meet her Romulan family so badly that she committed treason against Starfleet?" he asked coldly. "Go and get her."

"Are you going to let David peek at the prisoner?" Cartwright asked. "It might teach him."

Jeris scoffed, "David is sleeping in our family quarters, but I might let him look once we leave the solar system," he replied coldly. "I want to ask our prisoner questions right now, anyway."

Cartwright quickly left the room and Jeris sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial that had something crawling around inside of it, "This is a Centaurian slug and once the Romulan Senate allowed me to run this mission, I had one captured," Jeris explained coldly.

"You mentioned Khan," Hikaru replied, desperate to postpone having to swallow the item.

Jeris nodded, "Khan and his people ran to the Klingons after the disaster on Marris Three and the Senate has been watching them for years," he replied coldly. "Once we dominate the Klingons, we plan to hand Khan's little group of worshippers over to the Federation because we have no use for them. The Senate, however, want to keep Khan and have him serve them. We're currently cloaked, so I'm not overly worried about being found right away."

"What makes you think Starfleet will come after me?" HIkaru asked sharply. "I'm one man."

Jeris chuckled and pocketed the vial, "I believe I will save this for tomorrow at which time I will let Starfleet know what we are doing," he said in an intrigued voice. "You have brains, Sulu."

As Hikaru started to relax, Jeris suddenly extracted a small object from his pocket and opened it, revealing a laser whip. Without saying a word, he began to thrash Hikaru with all his might.

* * *

 ** _U.S.S. Reliant - Neutral Zones_**

"Chekov, I'm here to relieve you so you can go spend the night with your lovely wife and those adorable little boys of yours," Pavel heard the kind voice of Captain Terell suddenly say.

Pavel turned in the command chair and smiled as he saw Joanna, who was holding Lenny in her arms, standing with Captain Terrell, who was holding David, "Papa!" Lenny and David squealed.

Even though Joachim was on duty at the Science station and Charlie Scott-Evans was on duty at the Engineering station, they shared a smile and watched as Joanna and Captain Terrell set both boys on the floor. Lenny and David immediately ran over to Pavel and grabbed his legs. Other officers who were on the night duty shift smiled at the interaction between Pavel and his sons.

"Shall ve go to bed?" Pavel asked as he stood up and scooped Lenny and David into his arms.

Captain Terrell chuckled, "You're such a good First Officer, father, and husband, Chekov," he commented in an amused voice. "Did you find anything unusual during your shift?"

"No, seer," Pavel replied quietly. "Ze Neutral Zones are wery quiet. Eet is wery unusual."

Nodding, Captain Terell walked down to the chair, "Captain Terrell, we're receiving a message from Earth," Communications officer Kyle suddenly spoke up. "It's from President Pike."

"Put it on viewer," Captain Terrell replied in a concerned voice. "Why is he contacting us?"

Pavel shrugged and the entire Bridge went silent, "U.S.S. Reliant, this is Admiral Christopher Pike, President of the United Federation Starfleet," President Pike spoke solemnly. "At approximately 1400 hours today, Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu was abducted by Warden Cartwright of the Titan Penal Colony and is most likely on a ship heading for Romulan Space at this time. Your mission is to patrol the Neutral Zone for any sign of this vessel and try to stop it before it proceeds into the Neutral Zone or Romulan Space. If it comes to it, Reliant, you have full authorization to proceed into the Neutral Zone to pursue this threat. President Pike out."

A sense of dread filled the Bridge and Pavel immediately handed David to Joanna and put his free arm around her. The thought of Hikaru being in such a predicament made them both sick. This was what Starfleet's ignorance had caused.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	2. Trouble From Within

_**24 Hours Later**_

 _ **U.S.S. Enterprise**_

"Greetings cadets and preparatory cadets," Spock spoke in a toneless voice as he stared out at the small sea of people standing before him in the meeting room. "I am Captain Spock, Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise and as Captain, I am authorized to conduct a tour of this vessel. This tour is part of the requirements included in applying to Starfleet Academy and a tour of the Federation's flagship is also part of the curriculum that all cadets must participate in. I will now allow questions and then the tour will begin with a visit to the Bridge and crew observation."

Silence filled the room and Spock sighed quietly, "Please follow me to the Bridge and remain with the group at all times unless you are invited to look at a station," he stated.

The group, which included Amanda, Lorian, Saavik, Charlie, Kathy, Michael, Johnny, and Zachary, followed Spock out of the corridor and on to the Bridge. Jim was silently sitting in the command chair, Nyota was at the Communications station, Scotty was at the Engineering Station, Stiles was at the Helm, Riley was at Navigation, Lorian was at Science, Leonard was at Medical, and Giotto was at Security. The Bridge had been cleaned and everything was updated.

"Admiral Kirk, the tour group has arrived," Spock announced in a toneless voice.

Smiling, Jim got up from the chair and walked up to greet the cadets, "Hello there, cadets and pre-cadets," he said in a kind voice. "This is the U.S.S. Enterprise. Have a look around."

The entire group silently looked at Spock and Spock promptly nodded, "The best way you can learn new things is by asking questions!" Jim called out calmly as the cadets and pre-cadets scattered across the Bridge. "If you have a question, ask one of the crew to teach you!"

"Your logic is sound, Admiral," Spock replied tonelessly. "Thank you for volunteering time."

Jim nodded, "With Lorian being a cadet and George having school today, I thought this was the best use of my time, Spock," he replied in a pleasant voice. "Oh, to be young and curious."

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Presidential Mansion - San Francisco_**

"Kathryn, I'm fine," President Pike said in a tired voice as he laid down on the couch in the family room with civvies and a blanket covering his aching body. "I'm just a little tired.

Kathryn sighed and sat on the chair closest to the couch, grateful that school wasn't for another hour and that Demora seemed to be getting ready on her own, "You haven't been feeling well since Lieutenant Sulu was abducted, dear," she replied in a concerned voice. "I'm worried."

"It's a very stressful situation, especially since a lot of people in Starfleet are friends with Cartwright and wonder why he would kidnap Sulu," President Pike replied in a tired voice. "It's a very stressful situation, but I want you and Michael to go on with your daily routines."

Kathryn, however, didn't move, "Once this fiasco is over, I am considering stepping down as President of the Federation and going into Diplomatic Relations," President Pike stated.

"That might be a good idea now that Michael's grown," Kathryn replied in a gentle voice.

President Pike nodded and sighed, "I never fully recovered from my experience with Nero and as I get older, it shows," he said in a tired voice. "You and Demora need to get off to school."

"Chris, you're so pale," Kathryn commented. "I almost want to cancel school today."

President Pike shrugged, "I may have gotten a bit sick in the night, but I didn't want to wake you or Michael," he replied softly. "I promise to take it easy, but don't tell our son I'm unwell."

"I'll ask Doctor Piper to make a housecall," Kathryn replied calmly. "Demora and I can be late."

As Kathryn made to leave the room, however, the comms alarm went off and Chris immediately grabbed the remote to activate the comms screen, "Incoming message from the Romulan Warbird Donatra," an automated voice chirped. "Alpha priority message. Level Ten."

* * *

 ** _U.S.S. Enterprise - Bridge_**

"Greetings, Starfleet, this message is for anyone and everyone who is listening," a dark voice spoke that made Jim and the entire demonstration crew freeze in place. "As you know, we have taken Hikaru Sulu prisoner and are on our way to meet the Romulan Senate to plan the downfall of the Klingon Empire. We just wanted to show you how we treat our prisoners."

The screen was suddenly filled with light and horrified gasps filled the Bridge as the crew, cadets, and pre-cadets saw a battered, chained up Hikaru standing in the middle of a grim looking room and surrounded by two Romulan guards and a sinister looking Jeris.

"Jeris," Jim whispered in an anxious voice, unaware that upon hearing the alarm, Arianne had made her way from the counselor's office to the Bridge. "I can't believe he's still alive."

Jeris smirked and reached into his pocket, "Now, I am going to make Lieutenant Sulu comfortable for our trip using my little Centaurian slug," he commented in a dark voice, chuckling as Hikaru cringed and tried to pull out of the chains. "Watch and learn, Starfleet."

The guards forced Hikaru's mouth open and without hesitation, Jeris popped open the vial and dumped the slug into Hikaru's mouth. Screams and gasps filled the Bridge and Jim quickly turned just in time to see Spock and Arianne attempting to usher everyone into the conference room so they wouldn't have to view any more. Arianne joined them all in the conference room while Spock remained on the Bridge. Hikaru gagged, but the guards forced his mouth shut.

"I dare you to send your people to where we're going," Jeris said coldly. "I dare you."

With that, the screen went black and quiet gasps filled the Bridge, "I believe we need to have a meeting immediately," Spock commented in a toneless voice. "This is a precarious situation."

"Agreed," Jim replied in an anxious voice. "Should we send all the kids back to Earth?"

Spock shook his head, "Lorian is quite capable of continuing the tour while we discuss what is to be done about the situation concerning Lieutenant Sulu," he replied tonelessly. "We must discuss this situation and decide how we are going to respond, as a life is at stake."

"Agreed, Spock," Jim replied in a concerned voice. "I'll get Lorian and explain the situation."

* * *

 ** _Romulan Warbird Donatra_**

"Ah, Valeris, how nice of you to join us," Jeris said in a kind voice as Cartwright brought Valeris, who had been sent up from the prison 24 hours earlier and given quarters of her own, into the room where Hikaru was being held. "How are you enjoying your time on my lovely vessel?"

Valeris said nothing and quickly edged away from Cartwright, "What did you do to her, Cartwright?" Jeris hissed, glaring daggers at the Admiral. "I told you not to harm her!"

"I had to drag her from her cell because she took forever gathering her books and refused to come meet you this morning, so I slapped her," Cartwright replied coldly. "She's half-Vulcan."

Jeris snarled, "Consider yourself confined to quarters, you measly Human!" he snapped in an angry voice. "I spent much of my younger days on Vulcan and as annoying as their lack of emotion is, I would never cause harm to one of Vulcan or Romulan blood. Guards!"

Cartwright swore and protested as the guards dragged him from the room, "David...David said I could study with him later," Valeris spoke tonelessly. "He...he is curious about the prisoner."

"Perhaps you should study with David for now and when you are calmed down, you can both visit Lieutenant Sulu," Jeris replied calmly. "If you don't want to work on schoolwork, I will allow you to write to your parents. Your parents are Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura, right?"

Deeply surprised, Valeris nodded, "We occasionally get access to the New Vulcan database and since Spock is half-Vulcan, the Senate decided not to intervene in your raising," Jeris explained.

Nodding, Valeris silently left the room, "How are you feeling, Sulu?" Jeris asked, gazing at Hikaru and watching as he cringed and gagged. "The slug seems to like you very much."

"What...what's going to happen when we reach Romulus?" Hikaru spoke in a shaky voice.

Jeris smirked, "The Star Empire wants to bring the Klingons to their knees and we want to force Starfleet to participate in the battle," he replied smugly. "You'll serve as the motivation for Starfleet to get involved and they hate the Klingons as much as the Romulans happen to."

Suddenly, Hikaru cringed and screamed in agony, gagging as he struggled against the chains, "I'll leave you now so you can get used to the slug," Jeris said smoothly. "Good night."

Ignoring Hikaru's continued screams, Jeris patted him on the arm and silently left the room.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Command**_

"Admiral Kirk, why am I not surprised to hear from you?" President Pike asked in a stern voice as he sat behind his desk in his office and stared at Jim's face on the screen of his computer.

Jim sighed, "The Enterprise got included in the Donatra's little message during the tour, sir," he replied in a concerned voice. "I talked with the demonstration crew, the cadets, and the pre-cadets and everything can be ready to go in four hours if you'll authorize us to rescue Sulu."

"The Enterprise belongs to Captain Spock now," President Pike replied calmly. "You know that."

Spock suddenly appeared on the screen and President Pike sighed, "It's not likely the Enterprise will be able to catch the Donatra before it enters Romulan space," President Pike stated in a firmer voice. "If I authorize the Enterprise to do this, it could cause an interstellar war..."

"An interstellar war is inevitable, President Pike," Spock observed. "The message and earlier recording from Lieutenant Sulu's office made it clear that the Donatra's intent is to engage the Klingons in battle and 'bring them to their knees.' Sulu is being used to lure Starfleet to it."

President Pike frowned and Jim sighed, "I am prepared to turn command over to Admiral Kirk for the duration of this mission, as he has insisted upon it," Spock continued tonelessly.

"Jim, you know if you take the Enterprise into Romulan space and something happens, you will be held accountable?" President Pike asked in a calm voice. "What about the cadets and pre-cadets? A lot of them have little or no Starfleet training and might not agree to go."

Jim sighed, "Commander McCoy is talking to those who want to stay and Lieutenant Uhura and Scotty are arranging passage for those who want to return to Earth," he explained in a tired voice. "Just so you know, Michael's on the list of people who are returning. He doesn't want to worry you."

President Pike exhaled sharply, "Most of the pre-cadets are returning to Earth including Michael and Johnny Harriman, as they don't want their families to worry about them, but a lot of the cadets are staying because this will count as their practical experience," Jim explained. "I called the school already and George decided to come join Lorian and I on the Enterprise, but I'd rather Demora stay with you and Kathryn in case the Enterprise does run into trouble."

"I would rather Demora come with you, actually," President Pike replied calmly. "Back when I was rescued from the Narada, it was a great comfort to have Arianne close to me during my recovery and I'm sure Lieutenant Sulu will feel the same way about having Demora with him."

Jim sighed and reluctantly nodded, "Nyota and I will assist in caring for Demora until Lieutenant Sulu is found and able to do so himself," Spock spoke up. "It is only right for her to be here."

"I'll make the arrangements," President Pike spoke calmly. "Please be careful on this one."

The screen went black and President Pike closed his eyes warily, feeling as if he was going to vomit all over his desk. Swallowing hard, he put his arms on his desk and put his head down; he wasn't feeling well at all and once he calmed down, he was going to contact Starfleet Medical.

* * *

 ** _U.S.S. Enterprise - Lounge_**

 _Oh, Gaila, how I miss you._ Arianne thought in a sad voice, caressing a photo of her, Gaila, and Nyota that had been taken of them at the Academy. _I hope I don't lose yet another friend._

"Sis, I'm heading back to Earth," Arianne heard Michael say softly. "I wanted to see you."

Slipping the small holo-album into her pocket, Arianne rose and gave Michael a hug, "I didn't want Mom and Dad to have to worry about both of us," Michael spoke quietly. "Besides, you and I both know that Dad hasn't been feeling well ever since Lieutenant Sulu got abducted."

"I wish I could come, but Leonard, Charlie, Kathryn, and Zachary are all staying on board and I'm also the ship's counselor," Arianne replied softly. "Dad would insist that we do our duty first."

Michael nodded as his cell-phone suddenly went off, "Oh, just a sec," he commented as he pulled it out of his pocket and quickly answered it. "Hello? Dad, where are you calling from?"

There was a silence and Michael turned very pale, "What?" he asked in a shocked voice, his eyes going wide as he listened to his father explain that he had been admitted to Starfleet Medical for treatment of anemia, hypotension, hypoglycemia, and possible inflammation of muscles due to stress. "Arianne, Dad's admitted at Starfleet Medical. I've got to go _now_."

President Pike's protests were cut off when Michael hung up and tossed the cell-phone back in his pocket, "Dad called Starfleet Medical and medical shuttle came and got him from his office, Ari," Michael explained in an anxious voice, tears in his eyes. "Get me off this ship NOW!"

Nodding, Arianne put her arm around her younger brother and led him into the corridor, not stopping until they reached the Transporter Room, where Scotty was working on beaming groups of pre-cadets to various locations. Demora, who had been sent from the school by Kathryn, was lingering behind the transporter console with her backpack and a small bag.

"Scotty, I need you to beam Michael straight to Starfleet Medical," Arianne spoke firmly.

Scotty looked concerned, but nodded and Michael sniffled as he got on the pad, "Give Mom and Dad my love, Mikey," Arianne spoke gently. "We'll get back as quickly as possible."

Nodding, Michael looked at the ground as he was beamed off of the ship, "How many more pre-cadets and cadets need to leave?" Arianne asked in a commanding voice. "A lot more?"

"Michael was tae last," Scotty replied calmly. "Why was he crying when he left, though?"

Demora looked at Arianne questioningly, "Are we gonna find my daddy?" she asked softly.

"I sure hope so, sweetie," Arianne replied softly. "Are you going to be coming with us?"

Demora nodded, "Mrs. Pike said I was going to stay with Spock and his family," she replied.

"I've got recalled personnel and some of their family members tae beam up," Scotty spoke softly. "Spock's on the Bridge."

Arianne nodded and offered Demora her hand, which Demora took, "Demora, why don't we go to the Bridge and find Spock?" she suggested in a kind voice. "Did you want anything to eat?"

Demora, however, shrugged and forcing a smile on her face, Arianne calmly led the little girl from the room. Once she turned Demora over to Spock and Nyota, she needed find her children and to join everyone else for the mission briefing. This would be a very dangerous mission.

* * *

 _ **U.S.S. Reliant - Neutral Zone Border**_

"Lieutenant, would you like a break from the Science station?" Joachim heard a voice ask.

Joachim looked up and was surprised to see Dr. Gillian Taylor, one of the scientists from the aging outposts that had transferred aboard to deliver reports on the outposts to Starfleet once the Reliant's patrol mission was finished, standing beside the console with a smile on her face.

"Scientist Taylor, are you enjoying your time on Reliant?" Joachim asked in a toneless voice.

Gillian smiled and nodded, "I'm hoping Earth will be as exciting as this ship has been," she replied in a kind voice as a small whimpering sound suddenly filled the Bridge. "Oh dear."

Joachim and Gillian looked towards the turbolift just in time to see Joanna come off the lift with Lenny and David in her arms, both of whom were crying, "Pavel," Joanna said anxiously.

"Oh, come here my leetle ones," Pavel said in a kind voice, smiling as Joanna brought the boys down to the command chair where he was sitting. "You do not like it ven Daddy vorks nights?"

Joanna sighed wearily and sat down in one of the empty chairs, "I'm sure they'll get used to it as they grow older, but they are very used to you being around at night," she explained gently.

"Are these your children, Commander Chekov?" Gillian asked kindly. "They're very cute."

Pavel smiled and nodded as he looked at Gillian, "Ze one in ze red is Lenny and ze one in ze blue eez Daveed," he replied kindly. "Zey are only sree and are steel wery attached to bose of us."

"I'm sure Captain Terell won't mind them being here for a while," Joachim spoke kindly. "He's supposed to come on duty soon, but the twins woke and got upset when Pavel wasn't there."

Kyle suddenly looked at Pavel with a worried expression on his face, "Commander Chekov, we are being hailed," he reported in an anxious voice. "By the Romulan Warbird Donatra."

"Ze Romulans cannot be een Federation Space," Pavel replied sternly. "Vat does eet say?"

Kyle frowned and the entire Bridge crew gasped as static suddenly filled the viewscreen, "Federation vessel, Reliant, this is the Warbird Donatra," a dark voice calmly spoke.

"Chekov, what's going on?" Captain Terell asked in a concerned voice as he came on to the Bridge and saw that everyone's complete attention was focused on the viewscreen.

A Bridge suddenly appeared on screen that was filled with Romulan officers, Cartwright, two Humans, and to Pavel's shock, Valeris was also there and conversing with the Human boy while Cartwright talked with the Captain. The Romulan in the Captai's chair said something to the boy and Valeris and both of them promptly left the Bridge. Narrowing his eyes, the Captain sighed.

"I am Captain Terrell of the U.S.S. Reliant," Captain Terrell said in a calm voice as he came to the forefront of the Bridge. "You do realize, Donatra, that you are trespassing in Federation Space?"

Jeris chuckled, "My name is Captain Jeris and I'm sure you are aware of our prisoner by now, but I'll allow you to see him for yourselves," he replied in a cold voice. "Lieutenant Sulu."

The view changed and Pavel gasped as he saw a badly beaten Hikaru writhing against chains binding his hands as a Romulan guard repeatedly shocked him with a large prod. Both Lenny and David whimpered, so Joanna turned her back to the screen and gently held them close.

"I had no idea a Federation vessel would be out here," Jeris said in a smooth voice.

Captain Terrell looked at the Weapons Officer and mouthed 'fire', to which the officer nodded and silently raised shields as weapons powered up. The screen went black and silent.

Without warning, the ship rocked, "Fire!" Captain Terrell yelled. "We're being fired upon!"

"Shields are failing!" the Weapons officer shouted as a loud boom could suddenly be heard.

A blast suddenly rocketed through the Bridge, blowing out several of the front consoles and severely injuring the officers who had been sitting there, "Don't follow us, Reliant," Jeris's voice echoed through the damaged ship. "None of you will survive where we're going. Good day."

"Kyle, send out repeat distress signals," Captain Terrell ordered in a distressed voice as Joanna handed Lenny and David to Pavel and joined Gillian and Joachim in checking on the injured officers and radioing for help from Medical. "Hopefully someone friendly will hear us."

* * *

 _ **U.S.S. Enterprise - Bridge**_

"Is everyone on board who wants to go with us?" Jim asked in an official voice as he came on to the Bridge. "Are all the systems up to date?"

Spock, Leonard, Lorian, Stiles, Riley, DiFalco, Nyota, and Giotto all looked at Jim from their stations, "We will be proceeding towards the Neutral Zone at maximum warp and with these new systems, we should make good time," Jim explained in a commanding voice. "Commander McCoy is overseeing the children who have come on board with their parents and is also making sure that the cadets are prepared for what the Enterprise may face in this mission. My hope is that we will find Lieutenant Sulu quickly and be able to return to Earth unharmed, but we must also be prepared for worst-case scenarios."

"All systems are ready, Admiral Kirk," Spock replied in a toneless voice as he walked over to Jim. "Everyone is well aware of the risks involved."

Nodding, Jim looked forward, "Take us out of Spacedock at impulse power and engage maximum warp once we are clear of the dock, Mister Stiles" he said in a commanding voice as he sat down in the command chair. "This mission will take us into a new frontier, but this is what we must do to save a life."

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	3. Battles Within The War

_**Two Days Later**_

 _ **Starfleet Medical - San Francisco, Earth.**_

Michael sighed and took a sip of hot chocolate from the paper cup in his hand as he sat by the window, watching the sunrise bathe the city in light. He had spent most of the last two days at Starfleet Medical since arriving there and finding his father unconscious, but breathing while undergoing intravenous treatment for several serious conditions that had plagued him.

His mother had alternated between running the school and being at the hospital and both Pikes were worried that 20 years of serving as President of the Federation and the last three years of Sulu's shunning had taken a toll on him. To pass the time, Michael made himself aware of all the goings on in Starfleet and had also managed to send messages to friends on the Enterprise.

A soft groan suddenly emanated from the bed and Michael turned to see that his mom, who planted herself in a chair at his father's bedside every day after school, was still asleep, but his dad was awake and squinting at him, "Dad, hey," he said in a kind voice as he came to the bed.

"I must have passed out after being brought to Medical," President Pike spoke in a groggy voice as he gazed at his son. "I remember having some blood taken and then Piper yelling orders..."

Michael nodded, "You've been out of it for two days, Dad," he replied softly. "We worried."

"I know," President Pike replied as he gazed at Kathryn's sleeping form. "I know."

As Michael sat down beside the bed, Kathryn woke and was delighted to see her husband awake, "Chris," she spoke softly. "Doctor Piper said you had hypotension, hypoglycemia, muscle inflammation, and you have anemia. I know the last three years have been especially hard."

"I feel like I want to go back to working in the Academy," President Pike spoke softly. "20 years is plenty of time being the President of the Federation. I know many in the Federation have expressed interest about taking on the presidency. I can do good elsewhere in Starfleet now."

Kathryn nodded as an orderly came into the room wheeling a cart with a covered tray on it, "Glad to see you awake, Mister President," the orderly spoke calmly. "Your proximity alarm went off when you moved and Doctor Piper called Dietary and ordered soup brought to you."

"Thank you," President Pike replied calmly, sighing as the orderly nodded and left the room.

Even though he felt like resting, President Pike silently began to eat the soup and hoped that the Enterprise would succeed in their mission to find Lieutenant Sulu alive and well.

* * *

 ** _U.S.S. Enterprise_**

"I'm sure you're surprised to see me here, Arianne," Jim spoke quietly as he made himself comfortable on the couch in Arianne's office and looked at Arianne, who sat in a nearby chair.

Arianne sighed, "Jim, ever since you saw Jeris on the viewscreen, I know you've been on edge and only taking breaks for eating and sleeping because Lorian and George are on board," she replied in a concerned voice. "I've been concerned too, but I didn't endure what you did."

"I try not to think about Carol's child," Jim replied softly. "Lorian and George know about him, but I don't even know if the Romulans dared to keep a human child. I've had trouble sleeping for the past couple of days since I saw Jeris and I'm thinking of asking for a sleep aid."

Arianne nodded, but didn't say anything, "I'm deeply worried that we'll get to Sulu and find him dead and Demora will be without parents," Jim continued softly. "I'm grateful that Lieutenant Stiles brought Isabella on board so that Demora has a playmate, but it's got to be hard..."

Jim sighed warily, "We might have to go all the way to Romulus for Sulu and I don't know how many have actually considered the possibility," he commented softly. "Klingon space is awfully close to Romulan space, so I worry that we'll have to deal with both the Klingons and the..."

"Admiral Kirk to the Bridge," Nyota's voice suddenly echoed over the ship's intercom.

Letting out another sigh, Jim rose from the couch, "The cadets and pre-cadets are doing whatever they can to help the crew, but they need someone who can really mentor them," he said in a concerned voice. "Would you be interested in mentoring the cadets and helping them wherever Spock happens to put them on duty? He's in charge of assigning them to areas."

"I'd be happy to do that, Jim," Arianne replied calmly. "Have Spock give me the schedule."

Nodding, Jim silently left the office and Arianne immediately went over to her computer to see if she had a message from Michael, her mom, or her dad. She hadn't told anyone about what had happened to her father. Fortunately for her, there was a message from Michael waiting.

 _Arianne,_

 _Dad's awake and eating light meals. He's talking to us about how he wants to step down from being Federation President and work at the Academy. He's still really weak and it'll take a while before he's back to normal. I'm glad I came back when I did so I can help Mom with things._

 _I have to admit that I was a little nervous about being around Zachary on a ship again, as I remember that he poisoned me when we were boys. I know he's your son and you love him, sis, but I've requested Johnny Harriman to be my roommate if we get into the Academy..._

Arianne sighed as she read the rest of Michael's message; she knew that some were wary of Zachary's new abilities and had tried her best to love her son regardless. She had, however, noticed that he had become more isolated ever since Valeris, who had been his closest friend, had been arrested for treason. She knew that she would have to try harder with Zachary.

"Commander McCoy to the Bridge," Nyota's voice suddenly sounded over the intercom.

Deeply confused as to why she was wanted on the Bridge, as her role was primarily ship's counselor and cadet mentor, Arianne shut her computer down and left the office.

It didn't take long for Arianne to get to the Bridge and there she saw Spock and Jim standing together while everyone else looked at the blank viewscreen, "What is it?" Arianne asked.

"Uhura, replay the message," Jim replied in an anxious voice. "It is rather serious, Commander."

Ignoring the anxious whispers of Amanda and Saavik, both of whom were observing their mother at the console that day, Nyota nodded, "...This is the Federation Starship Reliant," an anxious voice filled the Bridge. "We were attacked by the Romulan Warbird Donatra and we are dead in the water, but have life support. We saw Lieutenant Sulu on the vessel and they are..."

Static filled the intercom and Nyota quickly shut it off, "We are about 12 hours from Reliant's position at our current speed according to the coordinates they are sending," Riley spoke up.

"Make all haste to get there," Jim replied calmly. "Spock, can you and Arianne co-ordinate relief efforts with Doctor McCoy, his staff, and any of our guests who want to be of assistance?"

Spock nodded and Arianne sighed, realizing that only Kathryn and Zachary were on the Bridge and they were observing Scotty, "Doctor McCoy took several cadets to observe him in Sickbay including Charlie and Lorian," Spock stated tonelessly. "George and Tuvok are currently entertaining Demora and Isabella Stiles in your ready room because you keep books there."

"Very good," Jim replied in a solemn voice. "Get preparing for when we meet up with Reliant."

* * *

 _ **U.S.S. Reliant**_

"Ze Bridge and ze rest of ze sheep are a mess," Pavel commented in a tired voice as he came on to the Bridge and saw Joanna sitting in an undamaged corner of the Bridge on an air mattress while Lenny and David sat on either side of her. "Our quarters vere damaged seegneeficantly."

Joanna nodded and sighed wearily, "Ze keptin has taken up reseedence in ze conference room along veeth several of ze senior staff seence many quarters vere trashed in ze fire," Pavel explained as he joined his family on the floor. "Eweryone who surwiwed is doing vat zey can."

The turbolift doors opened and Captain Terrell and Gillian came on to the Bridge carrying what Pavel recognized to be ration packs, "Do you and your family want some supper, Commander Chekov?" Gillian asked in a concerned voice. "We've been going around giving these out."

"Senk you," Pavel replied as he took the food packs and gave them to Joanna.

Captain Terrell nodded and was about to speak when the Communications terminal beeped repeatedly, "I'd better get that since Kyle's elsewhere," he said in an anxious voice as he hurried over to the Communications terminal and hit a button. "It could be someone who heard us."

"...This is the Klingon cruiser Qa'pla," a gruff voice suddenly spoke out. "Why are you in the Neutral Zone so dangerously close to the borders? Prepare for us to beam to your Bridge."

Deeply scared, Joanna held both boys close while Pavel got up and walked over to where Captain Terrell and Gillian were standing, "I don't quite understand," Captain Terrell said.

Suddenly, two Klingons and a man in a feathered cloak, gloves, and a helmet materialized on the Bridge, "I have come to salvage this vessel," the man replied smoothly as he removed his gloves and helmet, revealing Khan's aged face and greying hair. "My name is Khan."

"Khan," Pavel breathed anxiously, his eyes widening as Khan gazed intently at him.

Khan suddenly looked amused and Captain Terrell frowned, "Have you come to offer us help so we can get on with finding Lieutenant Sulu?" Captain Terrell asked. "He was captured..."

"Hikaru Sulu?" Khan asked coldly as he whipped a knife off his belt. "The father of Demora?"

Letting out a roar of agony, Khan stabbed Terrell in the stomach and was surprised when Pavel shoved him back with an expression of anger on his face, "Tell me, Pavel, who kidnapped Demora's father and disabled this vessel?" Khan asked as he grabbed Pavel by the collar.

"Ze Romulan varbird Donatra," Pavel replied shakily as Captain Terrell collapsed to the floor and quickly died. "Zey said zey are going to breeng ze Kleengons to zer knees and zey fed Heekaru somesseing zat vas een a vial and squirmed a lot. I do not know vat ze slug vill do to heem."

Khan was silent for several seconds and then walked over to Joanna, who was holding Lenny and David close, "This is your family?" he asked coldly, noticing that Joanna seemed very calm and didn't seem afraid of looking him in the eye even though she didn't know him well.

"Eef you vant to hurt me, hurt me," Pavel replied coldly. "Please leawe my fameely alone."

Khan nodded and moved back to Pavel, "I will do so if you come with us as a willing prisoner to pursue this warbird and get Hikaru Sulu out of the hands of the Romulans," he replied coldly.

"Alright," Pavel replied, wondering why Hikaru's safety was so important to Khan. "I vill."

The two Klingons grabbed Pavel and Pavel blew a kiss to Joanna, Lenny, and David before he was beamed off of the ship along with Khan and the Klingons. Realizing that their father was now gone from them, Lenny and David began to wail and Joanna tried to comfort them.

* * *

 _ **Romulan Warbird Donatra**_

"How is the slug treating you today, Lieutenant Sulu?" Jeris asked coldly as he came into the room and saw Hikaru laying on the floor barely conscious and trembling violently. "I know you're probably not feeling well, but my son and his friend wanted to see you for themselves."

Hikaru looked up and frowned when David and Valeris came into the room, "My son, David, and his friend, Valeris," Jeris said calmly. "David and Valeris, this is Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu."

"You...you remind me of someone," Hikaru spoke weakly, peering at David. "A friend of mine..."

David frowned in confusion, "His name is James Kirk," Hikaru spoke weakly. "You look..."

Without warning, David's demeanor changed and he promptly lunged at Hikaru, slamming him into the wall as he delivered several blows to the incapacitated man, "Do not ever say that man's name to me AGAIN," David said as he backed away from Hikaru. "James Kirk assaulted my mother and impregnated her with me and also allowed Arianne McCoy to murder her."

Hikaru responded by gasping in pain and coughing up blood, "Once Starfleet's helping the Romulan Star Empire destroy the Klingons, I hope you are killed by public execution," David hissed venomously, glaring at Hikaru with murder in his eyes. "It will be a glorious show."

"Spock misses you, Valeris," Hikaru spoke in a shaky voice, his head down. "He really does."

Valeris, however, said nothing and the ship suddenly jolted, "Red Alert!" a voice shouted.

"David, Valeris, go back to the safe room," Jeris commanded. "Something's wrong."

David and Valeris quickly left the room and Jeris accessed his communicator, "Bridge, what is happening?" he asked in a loud, aggressive voice that grated on Hikaru's already frail nerves.

"We have company, Captain Jeris," a gruff voice replied. "A very large Klingon battle cruiser."

Swearing, Jeris bolted from the cell and was just about to the Bridge when he suddenly saw several Klingons in the corridor with an angry Cartwright, "Where's Sulu at?" Jeris heard.

"How do you know Hikaru Sulu is on this ship?" Jeris asked coldly. "Who told you?"

The Klingons turned to face Jeris, "Khan Noonien Singh is our Captain," a scruffy one replied.

Jeris looked both amused and angry, but he was prevented from saying anything when a blast sounded from the direction of Hikaru's cell and smoke filled the corridor, "YOU TREACHEROUS FEDERATION SCUM!" Jeris screamed at Cartwright as the Klingons hurried off towards the cell.

Alarms blared and Jeris swiftly knocked Cartwright out with a dropkick and then hurried off towards the safe room. He was relieved to see that both David and Valeris were gathering emergency supplies, " Klingons have boarded the vessel," Jeris said in an anxious voice.

Another blast rocked the corridor and Jeris hurried David and Valeris through a fake wall and into a secret corridor, "We'll wait here until they go," Jeris said in a hushed voice. "The Senate said if we were bothered by Klingons that I was to hide with you and Valeris immediately."

Elsewhere in the massive vessel, Khan and Pavel had managed to find Hikaru's cell and had swiftly broken into it. While Pavel freed Hikaru from the chains by shooting his phaser at them, Khan quickly contacted the Klingon vessel to see if they could be beamed away to safety.

"...Captain Khan, the Romulans disabled our transporters!" a Klingon voice roared over Khan's Klingon-style communicator, causing Hikaru and Pavel to both flinch. "We cannot...!"

Static filled the channel and Khan glared at Pavel, "Can you fly?" he asked in a cold voice.

"Eef zere eez a shuttlecraft, I can fly eet," Pavel replied uncertainly. "Vere eez ze shuttle?"

Khan frowned, "Pick Sulu up and follow me," he said coldly. "We will _find_ a shuttle."

* * *

 _ **U.S.S. Enterprise**_

"Charlie, are you paying attention?" Charlie heard his mother ask in a stern voice.

Charlie blinked and looked up from the console he had been studying, "Yes?" he asked.

"Are you learning a lot from your observation?" Arianne, who was supervising the cadets and pre-cadets on the Bridge that day because the senior staff were making preparations for when they met up with Reliant. "I may be your mother, but I'm also your commanding officer."

Charlie sighed, "Just thinking about whether or not Jo and Pavel are okay," he replied softly.

"I think everyone is to an extent," Arianne replied calmly. "I need your report, though."

Nodding, Charlie picked up his PADD, "No subspace chatter," he replied in a calm voice.

Arianne nodded, "They're recommending I do Medical and Command at the Academy even though I applied for Medical and Communications," Charlie explained in a worried voice. "I guess Zachary applied for Command and Diplomacy and they're holding his application."

"They're holding his application?" Arianne asked in a concerned voice. "Why?"

There was a heavy silence, "The Academy's wanting someone else in the family without my uniqueness to be alongside me in the program," Zachary's voice replied in a cold tone. "I have Khan's blood and because of that and my friendship with Valeris, they don't entirely trust me."

"Dude, that's not true," Charlie argued as he gazed at Zachary, who looked angry as he came on to the Bridge and offered their mother a stylus. "I mean, you and Valeris were good friends..."

Zachary scoffed, "You have no idea," he snapped angrily. "What happened that day..."

"What, when Valeris kidnapped you?" Arianne asked in a concerned voice. "Zachary..."

Zachary shook his head, "There are some things that Starfleet is better off not knowing," he replied in an anxious voice as he waved the stylus. "My shift report, Commander McCoy."

Arianne took the stylus and skimmed it before nodding, "You didn't do your physical yet," she replied in a concerned voice, frowning at Zachary. "It's part of the requirements for being here."

"I'm healthy," Zachary replied coldly. "i don't need anyone else messing with my mind."

Charlie frowned, "Your mind?" he asked in a worried voice. "Zachary, are you okay?"

Jim, who was on the Bridge on his duty shift and available to answer any questions that cadets and pre-cadets might ask him, turned at Charlie's comments, causing Zachary to flinch.

"I...I don't know," Zachary replied reluctantly. "I...I think I need to lie down for a bit..."

Jim frowned as Zachary began to tremble and sank against the console, "I just need to lie down," Zachary repeated softly as he closed his eyes. "The lights are really, really bright."

Without warning, Zachary suddenly sank to the ground unconscious and began to convulse violently, "Zachary!" Arianne called out as Jim quickly tapped on the conn. "Zachary!"

"Bridge to Sickbay," Jim said in an anxious voice. "We have a medical emergency up here."

* * *

 _ **Romulan Shuttlecraft**_

"Why...why are we in a shuttle?" Hikaru asked weakly as he eyed Khan, who was watching as Pavel powered up a stolen Romulan shuttle and aimed for the heavily shielded bay doors.

Khan scoffed as he worked frantically at the computer to try and disable the shields keeping them from leaving, "The transporters are broken, Sulu," he hissed. "Save your strength."

Swearing anxiously, Pavel randomly pressed some keys on the console and a huge bolt of phaser energy suddenly shot towards the bay doors, blasting them open. Khan raised his eyebrows at Pavel, but said nothing as Pavel set the controls and shot out of the hangar bay.

"The Klingon ship is not far," Khan explained as he pointed through the window. "When we get there, I will personally see that you and Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu are returned to Starfleet."

Suddenly, the shuttle rocked violently and Pavel swore, "Ze shields are gone!" he cried.

Khan swore and as he pressed buttons to try and notify his ship of the problem, the shuttle was hit again and it began to veer downward, "Ve are goeeng down fast," Pavel said in an anxious voice as he suddenly spotted a nearby planet. "I vill try to land us on zat planet right zere."

"What...what's happening?" Hikaru asked in a shaky, weak voice. "Are...are we going to die?"

Instead of answering in a patient manner as he normally would, however, Pavel concentrated on veering down towards the planet. He hoped they would be able to land without crashing.

The sound of phaser fire filled Hikaru's ears as the shuttle crash landed on the planet's surface.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review so I feel motivated to continue this story!**_


	4. Trusting the Unknown

_**Two Days Later**_

 _ **Unknown Planet - Klingon/Romulan Neutral Zone**_

"...Heekaru cannot make such a journey," HIkaru heard Pavel say in an angry voice.

Groaning softly, Hikaru opened his eyes and found that he was laying on a bed of sorts with a restraining belt holding him in place, "Pavel?" he called out in a weak, shaky voice.

There were footsteps and Pavel appeared looking tired, slightly battered, but alive, "Khan strapped you een as ve vere crasheeing," Pavel explained softly. "He eez outside."

"Khan?" Hikaru asked weakly, frowning at Pavel. "What happened to the ship?"

Pavel sighed, "Ze Kleengons and Ze Romulans had a bad battle and ve vere heet escaping from ze Romulan wessel," he explained in a quiet voice. "Ze sheeps are gone now to geet help and ve are on a planet zat has a kommunications outpost, but eet is wery far avay from here..."

"I can't feel my legs, Pavel," Hikaru spoke weakly, fear in his eyes. "Is Khan going to kill me?"

Pavel frowned, but didn't say anything because Khan came into the shuttle, "I can't walk to wherever you might want to go," Hikaru spoke weakly. "I can't feel my legs or my feet."

"I have built a stretcher so you do not have to, but you will grant me permission to extract the slug from your body once we reach the outpost," Khan replied calmly. "It will kill you..."

Fear filled Hikaru's eyes, "Why not just kill me now and get it over with?" he asked weakly.

"We must go," Khan replied as he turned away. "Pavel, please get Lieutenant Sulu outside."

Once Khan had left, Pavel anxiously unbuckled Hikaru and gently lifted him from the cot, taking great care to go slow as he dragged Hikaru out of the shuttlecraft. Khan had indeed put together a stretcher made of sticks and pieces from his now-torn pants for Hikaru.

"Pavel, please, just kill me," Hikaru pled as the stretcher was slid underneath his body.

Pavel frowned and silently got his phaser out to Stun Hikaru so they could leave, but Khan shook his head, "The slug will react to it," Khan explained calmly. "Here is a little trick."

Without a word, Khan administered a nerve pinch to Hikaru's shoulder and Hikaru promptly passed out, "It is a trick I learned from Vulcans in my days as a professor at the Academy," Khan explained in a cold voice. "The outpost is equipped with very basic things, but it will do."

Pavel nodded, "If we keep a brisk pace, we should be there by nightfall," Khan declared.

Swallowing hard, Pavel remained silent as he and Khan picked up the stretcher and began to walk away from the heavily damaged shuttlecraft towards an unknown, but possible hope.

* * *

"What hast thee called for?" T'Pau asked as her face appeared on Arianne's computer screen.

Arianne sighed, leaning back in the chair behind her office desk as she gazed calmly at someone she knew could help, "Zachary suffered a seizure and before that, I have reason to believe that Valeris attempted a mind meld with him, but didn't do it properly," she replied firmly.

"Is Valeris not a traitor in the eyes of the Federation?" T'Pau asked in a toneless voice.

Arianne nodded and T'Pau exhaled sharply, "The New Vulcan High Command cannot be of help to a Human who received an improper mind meld from an inexperienced hybrid melder," T'Pau replied tonelessly. "It is not our way to fix the mistakes caused by those of hybrid lineage."

Swallowing hard, Arianne remained silent as the screen went black and then she rose from her chair, not daring to cry or speak as she walked down the quiet corridor. The cadets and pre-cadets were all in their daily instruction class that was being taught by Scotty and Keenser and the regular crew were all on duty, so Arianne found herself forced to be alone with her sorrow.

Ignoring the trembling in her limbs, Arianne took the turbolift to the deck where Sickbay was located and silently strode into the patient bay. She silently sat on the stool beside the biobed where Zachary laid unconscious in his clothes, hooked to driplines to keep him hydrated.

"I'm so sorry my baby," Arianne spoke softly as she gently stroked Zachary's pale face.

As if sensing his mother was there, Zachary opened his eyes and sighed weakly, "Mom?" he asked softly, feeling as if he had been in a fog for the last two days. "Mom, where am I?"

"You're in Sickbay, Zachary," Arianne replied gently. "You had a seizure two days ago."

Zachary sighed sleepily, "I feel weak," he spoke softly. "Valeris did something to me..."

"I think she might have," Arianne replied softly. "I tried to get help for you, but..."

Zachary blinked, "Why not ask Uncle Spock?" he asked weakly. "He's a Vulcan."

"I'm not sure if Spock is a trained mind-healer," Arianne replied softly, unaware that Spock had come into Sickbay to get a checkup as was required by Starfleet because of his past illness.

Unaware that Arianne had slipped into Sickbay to visit Zachary, Spock entered the office where Leonard was silently working on the computer, "Doctor McCoy, I am here for my checkup as requested by Starfleet," Spock spoke tonelessly. "It is to ensure that I am still in remission."

"It's pretty quiet in here right now, so I can scan you right away," Leonard replied calmly.

Spock nodded and once they were both standing, he followed Leonard into the patient bay and sat on a biobed within view of Arianne and Zachary. He watched as Arianne talked softly to Zachary and wiped tears from her eyes with her hands at the same time, which was distressing.

"It seems Commander McCoy is here," Spock spoke quietly as he laid down for the scan.

Leonard nodded without even turning around, "Zachary's our youngest even though it's not by much," he replied in a matter-of-fact voice as he began to scan Spock. "He's very special..."

"Dad, are you here?" Leonard and Spock suddenly heard Zachary ask in a quiet voice.

Quickly finishing the scan, Leonard walked over to Zachary's bedside and gently stroked Zachary's hair, giving Arianne a gentle look as he did so, "Yeah, kiddo," he spoke softly.

"They wouldn't help, Leonard," Arianne spoke softly. "T'Pau said it wasn't their concern."

Leonard frowned and sighed, unaware that Spock had gotten off the biobed and was now over beside him, "Perhaps I can be of help," Spock spoke tonelessly. "What is wrong with Zachary?"

"Valeris touched my mind, but she hurt it," Zachary spoke softly. "I feel like I'm dying."

Spock nodded and silently moved to the front of the bed, "If you would trust me, perhaps I could determine what Valeris has done," he spoke tonelessly. "It may help you immensely."

Zachary nodded and Spock gently initiated a mind meld, which promptly caused him to tremble and flinch, "Pa'nar Syndrome," Spock spoke as he opened his eyes. "Valeris gave it to Zachary."

"Can you fix it?" Leonard asked in a worried voice. "M'Benga's off duty, so I can't ask him..."

Spock sighed softly, "I am not a trained mind-healer, however, I can make it possible for the symptoms to repress themselves until Zachary can meet with one," he replied tonelessly.

"I asked T'Pau and she said it was not their concern," Arianne replied in a sorrowful voice.

Spock was silent for a moment and then closed his eyes again, not opening them until he had done all he could to repress the symptoms, "That should suffice," he spoke tonelessly.

"Thank you, Uncle Spock," Zachary spoke softly. "I guess I missed Uncle Scotty's classes."

Leonard nodded, "I'll talk to Scotty about teaching you make-up lessons in our quarters," he replied in a reassuring voice. "If you feel well enough, your mother can walk you there."

Wanting to leave Zachary with his parents and to see if he could get Zachary help from a mind-healer, Spock silently left Sickbay. He felt tired from the meld, but wanted to be of help.

* * *

Romulan Warbird Donatra

"Khan escaped with the help of Pavel Chekov AND he has Hikaru Sulu?" Senator Javal asked in a cold voice as Jeris, who had worked tirelessly to help with repairs and look after David and Valeris, sat at the desk in his office, facing the computer. "The Klingons also attacked you?"

Jeris nodded, a scowl on his face, "We are functioning, but several of my officers were killed by Klingon brutes while Khan and some Starfleet brat made off with Lieutenant Sulu," he replied coldly. "Cartwright was injured, but he is recovering in what is left of his quarters."

"Any idea where Khan got to?" Senator Javal asked coldly. "Did the Klingons help him?"

Jeris chuckled coldly, "We hit the shuttlecraft Khan stole and it went down on a planet in the Neutral Zone about two days away from our current position," he replied coldly. "We were planning on returning once we got some reinforcements. Khan is too valuable to lose."

"I will send some reinforcements to meet you," Senator Javal replied calmly. "How is David?"

Jeris sighed, but before he could reply, there was a loud scream and without bothering to say goodbye, he rushed from his office and down the corridor towards the noise. He was both horrified and angry to see a battered Cartwright pinning a frightened Valeris against a wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jeris shouted angrily as he strode over to Cartwright and pushed him away from Valeris and into the opposite wall. "CARTWRIGHT, SHE IS A YOUNG LADY!"

Cartwright burped and Jeris pulled back, repulsed that he could small the scent of Romulan Ale on Cartwright's breath, "Ugh, you're drunk," Jeris scoffed in a disgusted voice. "Valeris..."

Trembling anxiously, Valeris gazed at Jeris anxiously, "I cannot continue on to Romulus and face more abuse," she spoke in a toneless, but slightly trembling voice. "Please...where can I go?"

"You could be the perfect spy for us," Jeris replied calmly. "Your family misses you."

Cartwright swore and tried to lunge at Valeris, but Jeris cursed in Romulan and quickly punched him in the face, "Come, we will arrange for you to leave immediately," Jeris said soothingly.

"I am afraid my family will not forgive me," Valeris spoke weakly. "I have done terrible..."

Suddenly, Valeris collapsed, "...David, Cartwright hurt him too," she gasped as she passed out.

Alarmed, Jeris picked Valeris up from the floor and held her out to some guards who had also been alerted to the screaming, "Beam Valeris to the nearest Federation vessel you can detect," he ordered in a brisk voice, passing Valeris to them. "If you hurt her further, I will kill you."

Swiftly delivering another punch to Cartwright's already bleeding face, Jeris quickly searched the rooms and quickly found David bleeding from a stab wound in his shoulder, but he was otherwise unharmed and sitting on a couch, "David," Jeris said in an anxious voice.

Too shaken by Cartwright's attack to even speak, David silently let himself be embraced.

* * *

 ** _U.S.S. Reliant_**

"Joanna?"

Joanna groaned softly as she opened her eyes and realized that she had fallen asleep on the air mattress that she had been sharing with Lenny and David since Pavel had left. Gillian was standing over her holding a small cup of rations. Joanna sighed tiredly and sat up, realizing that only she, Gillian, Joachim, and a few uninjured officers were on the Bridge and trying to work with the stations that they had. For the most part, Joanna observed, the Bridge was a mess.

"Where are Lenny and David?" Joanna asked groggily as she got to her feet and sighed heavily.

Gillian smiled, "Engineer Scott is looking after them," she replied kindly. "He loves kids."

Joanna nodded and caught sight of Joachim, who was running both Science and Operations because other officers needed respite, frowning, "Lieutenant Stiles?" she asked worriedly.

"We've got a pattern in the transporter buffer," Joachim replied in an anxious voice.

Gillian, who had assumed a command shift to relieve some of the weary command-level officers, frowned and hurried over to the console, "A pattern of what?" she asked sharply.

"I...I don't know, but I don't know how damaged the pad is," Joachim replied anxiously.

Gillian frowned, "See if you can reroute the pattern to the Bridge," she replied in a concerned voice. "I know it's a risk, but I feel like we can handle whatever may be waiting for us."

"Aye, ma'am," Joachim replied in a nervous voice. "I've redirected the pattern to the Bridge."

Gillian nodded and the Bridge went silent as a mass of hair and clothing suddenly materialized in the middle of the Bridge, "Spock's daughter," Joanna spoke, quickly recognizing Valeris.

"Valeris, hello," Joachim replied in a concerned voice as Valeris sat up. "How are you?"

Valeris said nothing and then immediately crumbled against Joanna's leg, closing her eyes as she silently cried. Deeply concerned, Joanna gently put her arms around the younger girl.

* * *

 _ **U.S.S. Enterprise**_

 _Admiral Christopher Pike, current President of the United Federation Starfleet, plans to retire by September 2278 and Starfleet Command is currently putting a list of nominees together who are interested in serving as his successors. Anyone who is interested can contact..._

Deeply surprised about what he had just read in the Starfleet newsletter that came from Earth every so often, Jim sighed heavily and looked up from his PADD. He noticed right away that Kathryn was sitting at Navigation and Charlie was sitting at Helm while Riley and Stiles watched.

"Commander, do you have a moment?" Jim asked as he heard footsteps. "To talk?"

Arianne, who had come on to the Bridge to check on how Charlie and Kathy were doing with their Bridge training, nodded and sat in the seat next to Jim, "If you're wondering why Charlie and Kathryn are on the Bridge today, Charlie's taking on a double major of Command and Medical at the Academy and Kathryn is taking on Command and Communications," she replied.

"Where is Commander Spock?" Jim asked in a confused voice. "He's supposed to be on duty."

Arianne sighed, "I traded shifts with Commander Spock," she replied calmly. "Doctor M'Benga is manning Sickbay right now so that Leonard can sit with Zachary, who is in our family quarters."

"Did you know President Pike is retiring in September?" Jim asked in a confused voice.

Arianne nodded, "He's been President of the Federation for 20 years and even though people can serve in the position until they pass away if they wish, he's choosing not to," she replied in a calm voice. "He feels like now that Michael's going to the Academy, he wants to work there."

"That makes sense," Jim replied in a calm voice. "He wasn't exactly happy with this mission..."

Arianne sighed, "He and my mother love Hikaru to bits, but they are scared of us getting into a scuffle with the Romulans, or the Klingons, or both, right?" she asked in an amused voice.

"He said if something happened, I'd be held responsible," Jim replied calmly. "He meant it."

Arianne nodded just as Lorian, Amanda, and Saavik came on to the Bridge, "We're here for our Bridge training, Admiral," Amanda announced tonelessly. "Tuvok is with Isabella Stiles and Demora in the Rec Room with my mother. My father is resting in his quarters for a while."

"Okay, Lorian, you are assigned to Communications under Lieutenant Hawkins today," Arianne spoke up, producing a PADD from her pocket. "Saavik, you're at Tactical, and Amanda, you are at Engineering with Commander Scott. If you have any questions or concerns, please ask me."

The three nodded and went to their respective stations, "Spock's resting?" Jim asked worriedly.

"Resting as a Vulcan can," Arianne replied quietly. "He asked not to be disturbed for now."

Deeply concerned, Jim nodded and his attention was thankfully directed elsewhere when George came on to the Bridge, "Dad, can I sit with you for a bit?" George asked hopefully.

"Sure, kiddo," Jim replied, smiling as George sat down. "I always have time for my sons."

* * *

 ** _Unknown Planet_**

The outpost was small, but had several rooms separated by sectional walls that served as quarters, a portable Sickbay, a command center, and a common area. Khan and Pavel set Hikaru on the sickbed and Khan quickly began to activate all the computers in the outpost.

"Do you vant some vater, Heekaru?" Pavel asked softly, offering his canteen. "You hawe to..."

Hikaru sighed weakly, "No," he croaked. "The walk here was too warm and I feel..."

Suddenly, Hikaru's eyes rolled back and he began to convulse violently and vomit blood at the same time, "Heekaru!" Pavel cried in an anxious voice, startled when Khan hurried over and ripped the stretcher out from under Hikaru, leaving him laying on the metal lab table.

Several seconds later, Hikaru went limp, "Find me a sterilizer and clean whatever surgical tools you can find," Khan said in a cold voice as he grabbed a portable scanner off a nearby table and smacked it until it switched on. "I will find where the slug is and I will remove it with the tools."

Swallowing hard, Pavel quickly found an old, but functional sterilizer and quickly cleaned the tools while Khan rolled Hikaru on to his side and tied his legs together using parts of the stretcher and then tied his hands to a small pole at the top of the large metal table.

"The slug is resting in Lieutenant Sulu's abdomen," Khan explained in a cold voice.

Pavel nodded and brought Khan the tools, "Eef you geet ze slug out, vill Heekaru leeve?" he asked in a concerned voice, relieved that he had thought to remove Hikaru's jacket and use it in the construction of the stretcher. "He has a leetle girl and Demora eez counteeing on heem."

"I knew Demora's mother and Demora was everything to her," Khan replied as he rolled Hikaru back on to his back and fixed the restraints so that both of Hikaru's arms were above his head.

Pavel carefully unbuttoned Hikaru's shirt, "He cannot afford ze nice clothes like zees all ze time because he vorks a ciwilian job," he explained upon Khan's glare. "He needs to stay varm."

"A pity Starfleet chose not to give a care about him because he chose to keep an innocent child," Khan hissed as he picked up a scalpel. "Please hold the scanner so I can concentrate."

Pavel nodded and took the scanner while Khan cut into Hikaru's abdomen and quickly located the slug nestled between the stomach and the spleen. Quickly setting the bloody scalpel back on the tray, Khan grabbed a pair of forceps and seized the slug with a gentle precision.

A loud shrieking noise filled the outpost as Khan gently extracted the slug and quickly imprisoned it in a vial that was on the table, "I took the liberty of activating the Security cameras so that Starfleet will see that I am not as bad as they think," Khan explained, his eyes examining Hikaru's damaged abdomen. "The slug has done considerable damage to him."

"Vill he be all right?" Pavel asked in a worried voice. "He does not look wery good."

Khan sighed, "I will do what I can for him," he replied calmly. "Send a distress signal out."

Setting the scanner on the tray, Pavel nodded and hurried over to the consoles that Khan had activated while Khan did his best to repair the damage the slug had caused. Swallowing hard, Pavel silently inputted a simple distress signal and quickly returned to the surgical table.

"Make sure Lieutenant Sulu remains stable," Khan said, not looking up from his work.

Terrified for their safety and for Hikaru's life, Pavel nodded silently and did as he was told.

* * *

 ** _U.S.S. Enterprise_**

Spock sighed and struggled to contain his emotions as he inputted the contact information for his father's residence on New Vulcan, taking great care to use the private channel so he wouldn't be discovered. Almost immediately, Sarek's face came on to the screen.

"Spock," Sarek said tonelessly, raising an eyebrow. "I never expected you to contact me on this channel."

Spock's eyes narrowed, "The New Vulcan High Command would let an innocent Human boy die just to prove their superiority to hybrid Vulcans and Humans," he replied tonelessly. "Commander McCoy's youngest son, Zachary, is suffering from Pa'nar Syndrome."

"That is illogical and impossible," Sarek replied dismissively. "Pa'nar Syndrome is passed between Vulcans..."

Spock gritted his teeth, "When Valeris stole a shuttle from Earth and attempted to flee to Romulus, she took on Zachary McCoy as an unwilling passenger and attempted to meld with him," he explained tonelessly. "I initiated a meld and discovered the problem."

"Most of the Vulcan-Romulan refugees were hybrids who had attempted melds with each other to relieve emotional distress and that is why New Vulcan refused to harbor them," Sarek replied tonelessly. "It is unfortunate that Valeris passed it on to Zachary..."

Spock scowled, "If you allow an innocent boy to die over a desire to keep the Vulcan race pure and uninvolved with other cultures, I will personally ensure that this incident will be brought to the attention of Federation authorities," he replied in an unusually dark tone, disgusted at his father. "Your refusal to help could jeopardize the Vulcans inclusion in the Federation charter. You are aware of this?"

"I am," Sarek replied in an uncomfortable tone. "I do not wish to cause distress to you or to Commander McCoy's family."

Spock sighed and immediately calmed himself, "I will meditate on the manner and contact you," Sarek continued tonelessly.

The screen went black and Spock sighed heavily; he had acted inappropriately, yes, but it had been in the attempt to help a friend.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	5. Hidden Nobility and Bravery

_**Two Days Later**_

 _ **U.S.S. Reliant**_

"Nurse Chekov, are you okay?" Joanna, who had taken a moment by herself to cry over missing Pavel in what was left of Captain Terrell's ready room, heard a gentle voice ask. "I was looking for you."

Joanna turned and sighed when she saw Gillian's 17 year old daughter, Rebecca, standing there in a Science shirt, pants, and boots with David and Lenny at her sides, "Lieutenant Scott was very busy in Engineering and asked me to bring the boys to you," Rebecca explained softly. "They miss you."

"Oh, thank you, Rebecca," Joanna replied softly. "I…I was just missing Pavel…I apologize."

Rebecca nodded, "No need to be sorry," she replied softly. "Mom's just on the Bridge…"

Nodding, Joanna took David and Lenny's hands, "Were you good for Lieutenant Scott?" she asked in a gentle voice, smiling at David and Lenny. "Mommy's really missed you guys during her work."

"Da, Mama, we've been good," David and Lenny answered in unison. "We missed you!"

When Rebecca led Joanna, David, and Lenny on to the Bridge, Joanna saw Gillian sitting in the command chair with her young son, Gabriel, on her lap while she talked with Joachim, "Joanna, we've just received a response to our distress call," Joachim said, seeing Joanna. "The Enterprise is within hours of us."

"The Enterprise?" Joanna asked in a surprised voice. "I wonder if they were ordered to find Hikaru?"

Joachim sighed, his expression angry, "I can't believe Khan has them!" he snapped, deeply upset. "It's bad enough that Valeris got beaten up by Romulans, but at least she's safe and is resting in quarters."

"Try seeing if our scanners can find any sign of them, Mister Stiles," Gillian, who had known about Joachim's true parentage ever since he came on board, said in a kind voice. "Maybe we can find them."

Swallowing hard, Joachim silently went over to the Science console as Gabriel looked up at Gillian, "Mama, is Mister Pavel coming back?" Gabriel asked, having taken a liking to Pavel and Joanna.

"I hope so, but there's a ship coming to help us very soon and it will probably help us find Mister Pavel, Gabriel," Gillian replied in a gentle voice, gently stroking his blonde hair. "How are you, Joanna?"

Joanna sighed, "As well as can be expected, Captain," she replied softly. "I'm worried about Pavel."

"There is a faint signal, but I can't determine from where," Joachim suddenly spoke up worriedly.

Gillian sighed, "We should prepare for the Enterprise's arrival," she said in a commanding voice as she handed Gabriel to Rebecca and stood up. "Watch your brother, Becky. I need to give out some orders."

* * *

 ** _U.S.S. Enterprise_**

"Ambassador Sarek, what an unexpected surprise," Jim commented, having run like a madman to the shuttlebay once Spock had informed him of Sarek's arrival via shuttlecraft. "I apologize for…"

Sarek sighed, "No apology is necessary, Admiral," he replied tonelessly. "I came on a personal matter."

Before Jim could speak, the doors slid open and Arianne came into the shuttlebay and stopped in her tracks at seeing Sarek, "Ambassador Sarek," Arianne spoke in a kind voice. "It is good to see you."

"Spock told me of Zachary's illness, Arianne," Sarek replied tonelessly, approaching her. "Where is he?"

Arianne sighed, "Zachary's in our quarters resting," she replied calmly. "He gets tired very easily."

"Spock, I wish to speak with you after I see to Zachary," Sarek said. "In your quarters, perhaps?"

Spock nodded, "That would be agreeable, Father," he replied calmly. "I will meet you there."

Sarek nodded and silently left the shuttlebay with Arianne, "Arianne was distressed because the New Vulcan High Command would not help her, so I decided to approach my father personally," Spock commented tonelessly, catching Jim's curious look. "No disagreement is worth anyone's life."

"We'll be meeting up with Reliant soon," Jim commented. "Are you going to be able to…?"

Spock sighed, "My father's presence on board the ship will not compromise my ability to do my duty, Admiral," he replied tonelessly. "I will simply meditate in my quarters until I speak with him."

"I would offer to play a game of chess with you while you wait, but I need to prepare Enterprise for when we meet with Reliant," Jim commented in a tired voice. "Not only that, but I need to figure out how on earth we're supposed to go about searching for Sulu without breaking any treaties."

* * *

 _ **Unknown Planet – Klingon/Romulan Neutral Zone**_

"Demora…?" Pavel heard a faint voice ask as he worked at a nearby station, making a log of his experiences while Khan searched the station for anything they could use to survive there.

Pavel looked up from the computer just in time to see Hikaru, who was still restrained to the table so he wouldn't tear his bandaged stitches, open his eyes, "Heekaru," he said in a calming voice. "Relax."

"Where…where am I?" Hikaru asked in a faint voice, gazing up at Pavel. "Why…why am I tied up?"

Pavel sighed, "Khan remowed ze slug from your body and you are tied up zo you do not rip ze steetches," he explained calmly. "Ve crash landed on a planet trying to escape ze Romulans."

Hikaru nodded and winced as he felt pain in his abdomen and chest, "You are paneecking," Pavel said, seeing Hikaru's facial expression. "You hawe to breeze easier because you need to sawe strength."

"Am I going to die?" Hikaru asked in a frightened voice. "I don't…I can't remember very myuch."

Pavel nodded, "You had a bad seizure two days ago and zat ees vhy Khan remowed ze slug," he explained in a calming voice. "Ve hawe sent out a deestress seegnal, but no response as of yet."

"I'm feeling sick, tired, and sore," Hikaru spoke weakly. "I can't feel anything below my waist."

Pavel looked concerned and immediately grabbed one of the drip-boxes of fluids that he and Khan had found on their initial search of the outpost, "I can geeve you fluids by dreepline, but Khan said zat your body might not digest food or vater," he replied softly, quickly hooking it to Hikaru's left arm.

"I don't want to die on this cold table, Pavel," Hikaru spoke weakly. "I need to die somewhere soft."

A heavy silence filled the outpost and Pavel froze as he heard Khan's boots walk across the floor, "It is good to see you awake, Lieutenant Sulu," Khan said as he approached the table. "How are you?"

"Why did you save my life, Khan?" Hikaru asked weakly. "You could have left me to die."

Khan scoffed, "Susan Ling was one of my most skilled officers and Demora was everything to her until she died," he explained in a voice of reason. "Starfleet was foolish to punish you for being a father."

Hikaru, however, suddenly became very afraid that Khan was going to kill him and didn't say anything even though he wanted to, "You don't trust me," Khan observed, noting Hikaru's look of fear as he silently untied Hikaru's arms from the posts and lowered them to his sides. "I do not blame you."

Pavel watched in astonishment as Khan untied Hikaru's feet, "I did find a mattress in the outpost and I brought it here," Khan explained calmly. "If you wish, you may rest there instead of on this."

"Please," Hikaru spoke weakly, his energy fading. "I want to die somewhere comfortable."

Khan nodded and he and Pavel carefully moved Hikaru from the table to a mattress on the floor that was in view of the computer. Suddenly, there were loud sounds overhead followed by shouting.

"Stay here," Khan said as he silently took a knife off of his belt. "The Romulans may have returned."

Pavel frowned, "Zey vill kepture you," he replied in a concerned voice. "And zen zey vill keel us."

"I have a better chance of surviving them," Khan replied coldly as he marched out of the outpost.

As the doors were forced shut, Pavel quickly grabbed the box of supplies Khan had gathered and began to look for things he could not only use for sustenance, but also as a weapon to defend both of them.

* * *

 ** _U.S.S. Enterprise_**

"Zachary?" Zachary heard his mother's voice ask as he lay in bed, sleeping lightly.

Zachary opened his eyes and was surprised to see Sarek and his mother standing beside his bed, "Ambassador Sarek came from New Vulcan to help you, Zachary," Arianne said in a quiet voice.

"Uncle Spock needs the help more than I do," Zachary replied softly. "He had brain cancer and still takes medicine from time to time to make sure it doesn't come back. I heard him telling Aunt Nyota that."

Shock filled Sarek's face, but he said nothing about it, "A simple mind meld should cure the Pa'nar Syndrome," Sarek explained, gazing at Zachary. "If you allow me access to your mind…"

"I want to feel better, sir," Zachary replied softly. "I want to get back to preparing for the Academy."

Sarek nodded and gently placed his hands on Zachary's face before closing his eyes and remaining quiet for several minutes. Finally, Sarek released Zachary's face and Zachary drifted off looking peaceful.

"Zachary's mind is exhausted from the meld, but he will wake feeling better," Sarek replied tonelessly.

Arianne nodded, "Thank you, Sarek," she said softly. "Did you want to talk while you are here?"

"Perhaps after I am finished talking with Spock?" Sarek asked tonelessly. "I will come to your office."

Arianne nodded and watched as Sarek left the room before turning to watch Zachary sleep.

It did not take Sarek long to find Spock's quarters, but when he pressed the door chime, nobody answered, "Spock?" Sarek asked tonelessly, frowning as the door opened without any command.

When there was still no response, Sarek entered the quarters and saw Spock sitting on a window seat with his eyes closed and his arms folded. A small bottle of pills sat on the nearby coffee table next to a clear mug of liquid that looked as if it had been half drunk. Spock's breathing was even and steady.

"Spock," Sarek said tonelessly, almost frowning when Spock's eyes opened. "What is this?"

Spock sighed, "Medication to stabilize the chemicals in my brain, Father," he replied tonelessly.

"I do not understand," Sarek replied tonelessly. "Your mind has been stable your whole life."

Spock's eyes narrowed, "When the Vulcan High Command forced us to break our parent-child bond, I became ill with brain cancer caused by a chemical reaction," he replied tonelessly. "I underwent surgical and radiation treatment for the cancer. The medication is to keep the chemistry in my brain stable."

Sarek silently walked over to the window seat and sat down, "It is, unfortunately, permanent damage that I must learn to live with, according to the doctors in Starfleet," Spock commented tonelessly.

"Allow me into your mind, Spock," Sarek spoke tonelessly. "Perhaps I can offer you some relief."

Spock silently closed his eyes and bowed his head, allowing Sarek to initiate a meld. Father and son sat there for several moments as Sarek explored Spock's mind to try and reconnect with his son.

The doors slid open and Nyota, who was shepherding Tuvok and Demora back for lunch, froze at the sight of Sarek and Spock. She stood there silently with both children and watched the meld proceed.

"Grandpa Sarek!" Tuvok called out as the meld ended and Spock and Sarek opened their eyes.

Sarek looked slightly comforted as Tuvok ran over to him and instantly hugged him, not caring about Vulcan etiquette, "Tuvok, Demora, please sit at the table and I'll get your lunch," Nyota said calmly.

"Did you have another child since our last meeting?" Sarek asked tonelessly, raising an eyebrow as he watched Demora and Tuvok take spots at the table and Nyota go to the replicator to make lunch.

Nyota shook her head, "Demora belongs to Lieutenant Sulu," she replied in a concerned voice.

"My daddy was kidnapped by bad people," Demora spoke softly, her tone sad. "He's lost in space."

Sarek gazed at Spock, "We are rendezvousing with the damaged U.S.S. Reliant en route to finding Lieutenant Sulu," Spock explained tonelessly. "We are facing the prospect of a dangerous journey."

A loud alarm suddenly filled the room, "Commander Spock, report to the Bridge," a voice ordered.

Swallowing hard, Spock rose and silently left the room, sure that the Reliant was now close by.

* * *

 _ **U.S.S. Reliant**_

Alarms blared throughout the ship, but Valeris ignored them as she made her way to the transporter room to try and escape. She was frightened about the prospect of seeing the Enterprise crew again.

When she got there, however, she was surprised to see Charlie Evans-Scott working frantically at the transporter, "What...what's going on?" she asked in a shaken voice. "Is the Enterprise here?"

"Yes, I am beaming over an away team now," Charlie Evans-Scott replied. "Energizing now."

Valeris shrank back against the wall as Jim, Spock, Arianne, Giotto, Hawkins, Leonard, and several other Security and Medical officers materialized on the pad with supplies, "Valeris?" Jim asked anxiously.

"Acting Captain Taylor is on the Bridge, as is most of the crew who is able to work," Valeris reported.

Jim nodded, confused as to how Valeris got there, "Valeris, could you possibly direct us to the Bridge?" Spock asked tonelessly, intending to speak with Valeris at a more appropriate time. "Please?"

"There are many wounded and dead on the way to the Bridge," Valeris replied nervously.

Spock silently stepped off the pad and walked over to Valeris, "Your assistance would be appreciated, Valeris, my child," he spoke calmly, offering his hand to her. "No harm will come to you."

Nodding, Valeris took Spock's hand and silently led the group down the corridor, not speaking even when several people broke off to tend to the wounded. When the remainder of the group finally reached the Bridge, Leonard and Arianne were nearly knocked off his feet by an anxious David and Lenny, both of whom were anxious and pleased to see that their grandparents were all right.

Joanna, however, remained over by where Gillian was standing with Rebecca, Gabriel, Joachim, Kyle, and the few Bridge officers who were unharmed but exhausted, "Who's Acting Captain?" Jim asked.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Gillian Taylor, Chief Science Officer," Gillian said in a calm voice. "I'm assuming you're Admiral Kirk, so I'll tell you that Captain Terrell was killed…"

Jim frowned, "Where's Commander Chekov?" he asked worriedly. "He's the First Officer, right?"

"Admiral, Commander Chekov was taken from the ship by Khan Noonien Singh to help rescue Lieutenant Sulu from the Romulans," Joanna spoke anxiously. "This happened four days ago."

Joachim cleared his throat, "I did detect a weak distress signal on Reliant's sensors, but the location of the signal is unknown," he spoke in a grave voice. "I honestly wish we had better news for you."

"Spock, you and Valeris work with Joachim to try and find the location of the signal," Jim said in a commanding voice as he stepped forward. "Acting Captain Taylor, under the circumstances, I would recommend that any able crew should beam over to the Enterprise while repair teams from my crew take a look at what can be done for the Reliant. Perhaps the ones with kids should go first."

Gillian gave Jim a look, "I have two: my daughter, Rebecca and my son, Gabriel," she replied sternly, giving Jim a look. "Nurse Chekov, could you please take my children and yours to the Enterprise?"

"Joanna, Rebecca, bring Gabriel, David, and Lenny, and come with me," Arianne said calmly. "I'll take this group over to the Enterprise and I'll come back to help once they're all settled and safe."

Once Arianne, Joanna, and the children had left, Jim looked at Gillian, "Please put us to work, Commander," he said in a kind, but formal voice. "We're here to help wherever we are needed."

"We're grateful for whatever help your crew can offer us, Admiral," Gillian replied calmly.

* * *

 ** _Unknown Planet_**

"The Romulans have vessels orbiting the planet," Khan reported as he pushed through the door that led to the outpost. "They have obviously detected our presence...it was expected."

Before Pavel could reply, the outpost shook and dust fell from the ceiling, followed by loud booming sounds, "Zey are shooteeng blind!" Pavel cried, quickly covering Hikaru with his body.

"Their scanning equipment must not be operating properly," Khan observed in a cold voice, figuring that the Romulans must have returned without reinforcements and were using what they could to find him and the others. "I saw warbirds firing from very high in the sky."

Hikaru trembled and threw up, but he remained awake, "Can you fight, Pavel Chekov?" Khan asked, his gaze studying Pavel intently. "You are at full health, but do you have courage?"

"Someone has to look after Heekaru," Pavel snapped. "He has too much to leeve for!"

Khan raised his eyebrows and looked amused, the smirk fading from his face as he suddenly heard the sounds of a ship landing, "Stay in this building and make NO noise if you value your life and Lieutenant Sulu's life," he snapped. "I will try to lead them away from the building."

Hikaru made to protest, but Pavel clamped a hand over his mouth and watched as Khan gathered minimal supplies, "I have turned on a tricorder with a signal similar to the one that is being sent out to ships and stations and it will lead the Romulans away from here."

"Senk you," Pavel spoke softly, releasing Hikaru's mouth. "Ve are appreceeative..."

Khan nodded and silently swept out of the outpost, leaving the two Starfleet officers alone and without any idea what to do next. Pavel and Hikaru cringed as they heard shouting, phaser fire, and then as they began to fear for their lives, all of the noise outside suddenly faded away.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	6. The Choices We Must Make

**_Unknown Planet_**

Night had fallen and Khan had not returned, nor had the noise. Pavel had made Hikaru comfortable after changing the dripline bag and then had eaten a ration pack he had found in the box. While Hikaru slept, Pavel sat on the edge of the mattress with a phaser in his hand in case the outpost was attacked.

A loud sound suddenly rocked the outpost and a crunching sound prompted Pavel to get to his feet and stand in front of the mattress. The door was forced open and Pavel gasped as a group of Klingons came into the outpost, "Where is Khan?" the lead Klingon asked gruffly. "My name is Captain Targa."

"He left to draw ze Romulans avay from us," Pavel replied nervously, not lowering his weapon.

Another Klingon stepped forward, "My name is Worf," he spoke. "What are you concealing?"

"It's…it's all right, Pavel," Hikaru's weak voice spoke. "Let...let the Klingons see me…"

Swallowing hard, Pavel stepped aside and revealed Hikaru on the mattress, "Zere eez a shuttle about ten miles from here zat Khan and I used to rescue Heekaru from ze Romulans, but ze Romulans shot us down on ze vay to a Kleengon wessel," Pavel explained shakily. "Zey came back and Khan ran off."

"Are there any other ships in the area?" Captain Targa asked gruffly. "We did see a Romulan warbird."

Silence filled the room and Captain Targa looked down at Hikaru, "How much damage did the Romulans do?" he asked, eyeing the Starfleet Lieutenant suspiciously. "Khan was obsessed with rescuing you."

"If you're going to kill us, please kill me first," Hikaru spoke weakly. "I…I can't even feel my legs."

The Klingons all looked at each other and then Captain Targa barked some orders in Klingon, prompting several of the Klingons except for himself and Worf to go outside, "The Klingons and Romulans are at war currently," Captain Targa explained gruffly. "This planet used to be a Klingon colony until the Romulans destroyed it and killed everyone who lived here. I assume Khan sent the signal?"

"Yes…" Hikaru spoke weakly, cringing as intense pain shot through his abdomen and didn't fade.

Pavel immediately knelt beside Hikaru, "Ze bandages need changing," he said in a worried voice.

"Get on the communications channel!" Captain Targa barked to Worf. "Where are the bandages?"

Pavel pointed to the supply box and Captain Targa quickly retrieved the bandages, tossing them to Pavel as he walked past the medical area, "Just relax," Pavel spoke softly. "Paneecking vill make ze pain vorse, so just seenk of Demora and know zat I am here vith you right now. Let me change ze bandages."

"I…I'm sorry," Hikaru breathed, trying to calm himself. "I...I don't know why I'm getting so upset."

Pavel nodded and gently changed the bandages, checking the wound as he did so, "Eet's all right," he spoke patiently, knowing that Hikaru might have sustained brain damage due to the slug's poison.

Worf, meanwhile, was resending the signal while Captain Targa explored the small outpost for himself.

* * *

 _ **U.S.S. Enterprise**_

Joachim yawned and sighed as he hit a button and co-ordinates appeared on his screen, "You are fatigued, Lieutenant Stiles," Lorian, who was also working at the Science station, observed tonelessly.

"Lieutenant Kirk, your observation is accurate, but I promised Admiral Kirk and Captain Taylor that I would get the source of the distress signal figured out," Joachim replied softly. "I have coordinates."

Lorian nodded and frowned when he saw Leonard come on to the Bridge and speak to Jim, who was sitting in the command chair, "Lieutenant Stiles, Doctor McCoy tells me you haven't reported to Sickbay yet," Jim commented in a concerned voice, gazing at Joachim and Lorian. "You were given orders."

"I have found coordinates," Joachim replied calmly, gripping the console as he slowly stood up.

Jim nodded, "Excellent work, Joachim," he replied calmly just as Stiles came on to the Bridge.

"Joachim, Captain Taylor was just by our quarters and said you've been on the Bridge since you got here," Stiles commented in a concerned voice, eyeing Joachim carefully. "Why are you not resting?"

Joachim sighed, "He's going to Sickbay right now," Leonard spoke firmly. "Wanna walk him there?"

"Where is Captain Taylor anyway?" Leonard asked in a worried voice. "Is she all right?"

Nyota, who was manning Comms, nodded, "Captain Taylor is in the Rec Room and is watching Demora, Tuvok, George, and Isabella so that other officers can be free to help with both ships," she explained, a smile on her face as she saw Arianne come on to the Bridge leading David and Lenny by the hands.

"This is where Grandpa sometimes works," Arianne said in a kind voice. "This is the Bridge."

Jim looked amused, "Commander McCoy, spending time with the grandchildren?" he asked kindly.

"Joanna's having a rest," Arianne replied softly. "She's very worried about everything, but the boys wanted to see the Bridge before I put them to bed. Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary are on shift til later."

Jim nodded, letting out a tired sigh, "I'm supervising the cadets and pre-cadets tonight, so I might see them," he replied in a tired voice. "Spock's spending time with his father, so I am on my own."

"I'll bring you supper after I'm done in Sickbay," Leonard commented. "Don't overdo it, Admiral."

As Leonard led Joachim into the lift, Lorian looked at Jim, "Admiral, the coordinates of the distress signal will take us into the Klingon-Romulan Neutral zone," Lorian reported tonelessly. "To a barren planet."

"How far are we from this barren planet, Lorian?" Jim asked in a worried voice. "Very far away?"

Lorian sighed patiently, "We are approximately one point five days at maximum warp," he replied.

"Tow what's left of the Reliant into the cargo bay," Jim replied in a heavy voice as Arianne led David and Lenny back towards the turbolift. "Once it's secure, Helm, set a course for the signal's coordinates."

* * *

"Valeris?" Valeris, who had hidden herself in Sickbay upon arriving on the Enterprise, heard.

Swallowing hard, Valeris sat up and was surprised to see both Amanda and Saavik standing beside the biobed, "Amanda, Saavik," she said in a toneless voice. "I am surprised to see you both here."

"Father told us you were recovering," Saavik spoke tonelessly, noting Valeris's bruised face.

Valeris sighed heavily, "I am ashamed of my behavior," she spoke softly. "I am in a lot of pain."

Amanda nodded calmly and gently touched Valeris's face, unaware that Dr. M'Benga had come over to the bed with Spock and Sarek, "Doctor M'Benga said that you have some post-secondary education, Valeris," Spock commented, seeing how distraught Valeris looked. "What did you learn about?"

"Lieutenant Sulu brought me textbooks for different subjects from the city college," Valeris replied tonelessly, gazing at Spock and Sarek. "He would visit and help me gain credits for those classes using his credentials as a college professor. I was able to gain a degree in Science and Communications."

Spock nodded, "Fascinating," he commented tonelessly. "May I look into your mind, Valeris?"

Valeris nodded and Amanda moved away so Spock could initiate a mind meld, which he did rather gently, "You…you were violated," Spock spoke softly after a few moments of heavy silence.

"Cartwright thought it best to keep me in line," Valeris replied softly. "I must apologize to Zachary…"

Spock sighed, "Zachary is on pre-Academy duties this evening and you should return to our family quarters so you can rest properly," he spoke tonelessly as he ended the meld and looked at her.

Swallowing hard, Valeris nodded and shakily got off the biobed, allowing her sisters to take her hands and guide her out of Sickbay, "Nyota is on duty this evening, so I will be supervising them and Tuvok," Spock explained tonelessly. "My father will also be here to spend time with his grandchildren."

Just then, Stiles and Leonard led Joachim into Sickbay and helped him sit on a biobed, "…How long until the Enterprise can go to the co-ordinates I found?" Joachim asked in a worried voice, cringing as Stiles helped him begin removing his uniform. "I firmly believe that Commander Chekov is in great danger…"

A silence filled Sickbay, "Khan is very much alive and he had no qualms about almost killing Commander Chekov years ago," Joachim explained shakily. "He took Chekov to help him find Lieutenant Sulu."

"Do you think Khan is at the other end of that signal?" Spock asked as he turned to face Joachim.

Joachim sighed as he laid down, unable to stay upright any longer, "I don't know," he replied softly.

"I will discuss this with Admiral Kirk," Spock said tonelessly. "Father, please watch over my children."

Sarek nodded and followed Spock out of Sickbay, leaving Leonard and Stiles alone with Joachim.

* * *

 ** _Rec Room_**

Deeply exhausted from the past four days, Joanna silently wandered into the Rec Room and was relieved to see Arianne sitting on a pile of pillows, talking with Gillian while trying to get David and Lenny to sleep. Gillian was sitting on another pile of pillows with Gabriel asleep in her lap as she responded.

"Do you feel any better, Jo?" Arianne asked as Joanna, who had had a shower and changed into a clean uniform, approached them and sat down. "I know it's their bedtime, but they are bundles of energy."

Joanna nodded and sighed tiredly, smiling as David and Lenny crawled over to her, "Mama is really tired, David and Lenny, so can we please go find a place to sleep?" she asked in a tired, gentle voice.

"Didn't your father talk to you, Jo?" Arianne replied in a surprised voice. "Charlie, Zachary, and Kathy are all pre-cadets and are bunking with other pre-cadets or cadets to prepare them for the Academy dorms. You, David, and Lenny can stay with us and Pavel can also stay there once we finally catch up to him."

Joanna nodded, but didn't move from the pillows, "Did someone get around to assigning you quarters, Captain?" she asked, giving Gillian a worried look. "Also, where did Rebecca get to? Is she all right?"

"Rebecca's exploring the ship," Gillian replied calmly. "She wanted to learn her way around."

Before Joanna could comment, the door slid open and Demora wandered into the Rec Room with a clearly confused Sarek at her heels, "Aunt Joanna, where's my daddy?" Demora asked, seeing Joanna.

"Demora, we are trying to find your daddy," Joanna replied calmly. "Uncle Pavel is with him."

Demora nodded and Joanna sighed calmly, "How come you aren't with Uncle Spock and Aunt Nyota?" Arianne asked in a kind voice. "They're supposed to be looking after you while we look for your dad."

"Uncle Spock is talking with Uncle Jim," Demora replied softly. "Aunt Nyota is working tonight."

Demora nodded and Sarek sighed, "I was attempting to settle Demora and Tuvok down for the evening and Demora insisted on taking a walk," Sarek explained tonelessly. "I followed her on her sojurn."

"Demora, sweetie, you need to listen to Mister Sarek and go to bed," Joanna spoke softly. "Okay?"

Demora nodded and instantly grabbed Sarek's hand, smiling up at Sarek as they left the Rec. Deck.

"Mom, there's something you should know," Joanna spoke softly. "Khan's got Pavel and they're looking for Hikaru. Khan took Pavel from Reliant and forced him to try and get Hikaru from the Romulans."

Arianne frowned, "Warden Cartwright of the Titan Penitentiary kidnapped Hikaru," she replied in a concerned voice, frowning at Joanna. "Evidence was left behind when Hikaru was abducted."

"The Romulans and Cartwright are working together," Gillian cut in softly. "Surely you knew that."

Arianne sighed heavily, "Now I do," she replied in a tired voice. "I need to talk to Admiral Kirk."

"And I need to get my sons to bed," Joanna spoke softly. "David, Lenny, come on. It's bedtime."

Gillian sighed softly and gently stroked Gabriel's hair, "Joanna, would you mind taking Gabriel with you so he can get some rest, please?" she asked kindly. "I'd like to talk to Commander McCoy alone."

Gabriel silently joined Joanna and walked alongside David and Lenny as they all left the Rec Deck together, "I heard from Doctor McCoy that you're a counselor," Gillian said in a tired voice.

"I am," Arianne replied in a calm voice, giving her a smile. "Would you like to talk, Commander?"

Gillian smiled sadly, "Please call me Gillian," she replied softly. "And, yes, I would love to talk."

Arianne nodded and Gillian swallowed hard, "This was my first mission since rejoining Starfleet five years ago, shortly after Gabriel was born," Gillian explained softly. "I went to the Academy and graduated, but I got married before I received my first posting. On a visit to London, I met a lovely man named Reginald Towers, a financial officer in London and we married very quickly. We had Rebecca not long after that and I put my Starfleet career on hold to raise her. Gabriel was definitely a surprise, but it wasn't a surprise that Reginald wanted. We divorced while I was still pregnant and I left the UK."

"I'm sorry," Arianne replied softly. "I don't recall seeing you in San Francisco at all…"

Gillian smiled, "I mostly did computer work for Starfleet so I could homeschool Gabriel from our apartment in San Francisco," she replied gently. "As I was contemplating sending Gabriel to school, I was approached by Captain Terrell and invited to serve as Chief Science Officer on the U.S.S. Reliant. We've been on test runs and shakedowns for cadets, but this was going to be the first actual mission for us…"

Letting out a sigh, Gillian took a deep breath to calm herself, "Patrolling the outposts between the Neutral Zones isn't the most exciting job, but Starfleet wanted to see how Reliant would do with a simple assignment before we were given something longer," she explained softly. "I'm sorry…"

"It's been a tough few days," Arianne replied softly, smiling kindly. "You're probably exhausted."

Gillian nodded, "Why don't you stay in our quarters this evening?" Arianne suggested kindly as she stood up and helped Gillian to her feet. "We have extra room even with Joanna and her boys there."

"That sounds very nice, Commander," Gillian replied in a relieved voice. "Thank you so much."

* * *

 ** _Unknown Planet_**

"…This is the U.S.S. Enterprise. We have detected your distress signal and are en route to you…"

Yawning, Pavel quickly cast a glance at the sleeping Hikaru before looking up at the communication console, surprised when he saw Worf gone. Swallowing hard, he got up and walked over to the console.

"…This is the U.S.S. Enterprise. We have detected your distress signal and are en route to you…"

The Klingon symbols on the console confused Pavel, as he hadn't studied Klingon much over the years even though he and Joanna were taking time to teach different languages to the boys. For Hikaru's sake, however, he had to figure out how to send a reply to let Enterprise know that they were still alive.

"Pav, what are you doing?" Hikaru asked sleepily as he opened his eyes and looked up at Pavel.

Pavel sighed, "Zere vas a reply from ze Enterprise," he replied calmly. "I just cannot read zees…"

"I can read Klingon if you can help me stand," Hikaru spoke weakly. "I kept my skills up to date…"

Swallowing hard, Pavel walked over to the bed and gently lifted his very frail friend from the mattress and guided him over to the console, "You are so light," Pavel commented softly. "Zat scares me."

"I wasn't fed on the warbird and Khan told you I couldn't eat," Hikaru replied shakily as he allowed his trembling hands to explore the console. "I've kept up with alien languages even without a posting."

Pavel nodded and Hikaru sighed as their faces appeared on the screen, "U.S.S. Enterprise, this is Lieutenant…Hikaru Sulu and Commander Pavel Chekov responding," Hikaru spoke shakily, swallowing hard and cringing as he struggled to get the words out. "We…we acknowledge your response…"

"Come, you need to rest," Pavel said gently, carefully hauling Hikaru back to the mattress and gently settling him down so he was comfortable. "I veel feenish ze desstress seegnal for ze both of us."

Hikaru nodded and fell asleep as Pavel returned to the console, "Ve acknowledge your deestress seegnal and are at ze outpost," Pavel replied in an official voice. "I vould recommend you come vith all haste…"

Swallowing hard, Pavel managed to send the message and returned to the mattress and the box of supplies. He felt fine because of the rations in the box, but Hikaru wasn't able to eat anything.

Sighing softly, Pavel got a blanket out of the box and covered Hikaru with it so he would be more comfortable, "You are a good friend to him," he suddenly heard Captain Targa say gruffly.

Pavel looked up and saw Captain Targa near the doors holding a small bag, "My men are still out looking for Khan and the Romulans, but there is evidence that they were here," the gruff Klingon explained as he walked over to the mattress. "I wanted some raktajino, so I went out to the ship to get some."

"Is zat ze Kleengon coffee?" Pavel asked curiously. "Heekaru keeps some in hees apartment."

Captain Targa nodded and eyed Hikaru silently, "You got a reply on the distress call?" he asked gruffly.

"I do know know vhere zey are, zo," Pavel replied anxiously. "Heekaru is geeting vorse ewery day."

Captain Targa sighed, "If you would like, I can order my men to return and have our medic look over Lieutenant Sulu to see if there is anything we can do to help him," he offered in a reluctant voice.

"Eet vould be a good idea, but I do not know eef Heekaru vould trust you," Pavel replied nervously.

As Captain Targa contemplated what to say to establish trust, there was a loud explosion and Pavel threw himself over Hikaru while smoke and debris flew everywhere. Captain Targa pocketed his coffee bag and grabbed his communicator. As the smoke cleared, he screamed orders in frantic Klingon.

"The Romulans are attacking the outpost from the sky and my men are hurrying back to the ship!" Captain Targa explained in an anxious voice. "We must get you and your friend out of here NOW!"

Too frightened to argue, Pavel grabbed the box of supplies and set it on the mattress before helping Captain Targa lift and carry the mattress outside. Phaser fire was hitting the station from the sky and was damaging it even more with each shot, "They must have Khan," Captain Targa snipped.

"Pavel?" Hikaru asked in a weak voice, struggling to open his eyes as he felt himself being moved.

Swallowing hard, Pavel said nothing and instead helped Captain Targa deposit Hikaru and the mattress on a bed in the ship's medical facility, "Once my men return, I will order us to cloak and proceed towards Federation space," Captain Targa barked gruffly. "This is a war you cannot be involved in."

Pavel wanted to offer help, but he suddenly felt a weak grip grabbing his sleeve, "Stay with your friend," Captain Targa said gruffly, giving Pavel a look. "I give you my word of honor no harm will befall you."

Noise filled the ship and Captain Targa frowned when Worf, who looked battered and bruised, hurried in, "The Romulans have killed several of our men and have Khan as a prisoner," he reported anxiously.

"I will get us out of here and cloaked!" Captain Targa shouted as he hurried off. "Help with Sulu!"

The floor and walls shook as the ship suddenly rose into the air, "Where are we going?" Hikaru croaked.

"I do not know, but the Captain will protect you both," Worf replied gruffly. "He keeps his word."

Even though he knew he might not see his own family for a while yet, Pavel stood by Hikaru and watched as Worf did his best to make Hikaru comfortable using the Sickbay's many resources. There was no other choice but to trust the Klingons now.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review so I feel motivated to continue this story!_**


	7. The Price Yet to Come

**_12 Hours Later_**

 ** _U.S.S. Enterprise_**

"..Valeris, I heard you had come back," Zachary spoke in a quiet voice as he came into the Mess Hall and saw Valeris sitting alone with a light meal Spock had gotten for her before going on duty. "I missed you."

Valeris blinked, "I…I made you ill," she replied quietly. "How can you be so forgiving towards me?"

"Because I've been in love with you ever since you've been away," Zachary replied softly.

Valeris nodded, but didn't move, "Cartwright violated me and I feel tainted," she replied shakily. "I doubt that I will ever be considered a suitable mate for anyone who is looking for…"

The Mess Hall suddenly went very quiet as Zachary gently lifted Valeris to her feet and embraced her with gentle kisses and caresses all over her face, "You are not tainted to me, Valeris," he whispered in an anxious voice. "I have had Khan's blood in me since childhood and we can be different together…"

Soft Vulcan words escaped Valeris's lips as she accepted the comforting gestures, "…I'm telling you, Jim, we have orders to find Sulu and Chekov and that's it," Zachary suddenly heard Leonard say. "If you go off into forbidden space just so you can find Khan and actually make sure he's dead, it'll be an issue…"

"Khan?" Zachary whispered as he broke off from his romancing. "I…I thought I had killed Khan."

Valeris frowned and Zachary suddenly began to tremble anxiously, "Did Admiral Kirk lie to me so that Starfleet could use me to their heart's content and make me think I was their hero?" he whispered.

"Perhaps you should speak to your mother of this," Valeris replied softly. "She will speak truth."

Zachary nodded silently and sighed, "Everyone is focused on finding Lieutenant Sulu and Commander Chekov," he said in a nervous voice. "It is not the time to be bringing up my knowledge of this."

"I am to speak to my father about returning to the duty roster and perhaps joining the preparation program today," Valeris said softly, gently releasing him. "I must go prepare myself for that."

Nodding, Zachary let Valeris go and then turned to gaze out at space, deep in troublesome thoughts.

* * *

 ** _Bridge_**

"…Admiral, we have lost the signal," Nyota reported in a solemn voice as she looked at Jim and Spock, both of whom were at the command chair with Gillian. "The source of the signal may have been…"

Jim frowned just as a loud, shrill alarm filled the Bridge and rapid Klingon suddenly filled the open communications channel, "…Do not fire on us," Pavel's tired voice suddenly spoke. "Ve are here…"

"Commander Chekov?" Gillian called out in a concerned voice. "What do you mean by that?"

There was a heavy silence, "Do not fire upon us when we uncloak, Starfleet," a gruff voice ordered.

"You have my word that we won't," Jim replied in a concerned voice. "Please, show yourselves."

Frightened gasps filled the Bridge as a large Klingon vessel suddenly appeared in front of them, "Admiral, they are hailing us," Nyota commented in a worried voice. "What should we do?"

"Put it on screen, Lieutenant," Jim replied in a worried voice. "Klingon vessel, this is Admiral…"

The screen suddenly filled with the view of a Bridge containing several Klingons and an exhausted looking Pavel, but no sign of Hikaru, "Pavel, I thought Khan had you?" Gillian asked worriedly.

"Zat ees compleecated to explain, Admeeral," Pavel replied in a tired voice. "Ve are safe, zo."

Jim's eyes widened, "Where's Sulu?" he asked in an anxious voice. "Please tell me that Khan…"

"I will beam both of your men over, Admiral Kirk," Captain Targa replied gruffly. "They are brave."

Swallowing hard, Jim rose and bolted into the turbolift with Leonard at his heels. Neither man said a word as they travelled to the transporter room, only to find a group of Security and Medical officers already waiting there with various supplies, having heard the ship-wide message from the Klingons.

"I've got a lock, Captain," Scotty, who was anxious to see Pavel and Hikaru, said anxiously.

Jim nodded, "Energize and don't crowd the pad when they arrive," he replied in a firm voice.

Scotty nodded and quickly initiated the transport, his eyes widening when Pavel materialized next to an old army stretcher where Hikaru lay barely conscious and swaddled in blankets with a breathing apparatus on his face. Pavel stepped back as the medics, including Leonard, converged on Hikaru and swiftly whisked him out of the room. Jim stepped up to the pad and offered his hand to Pavel.

"I am fine, Admeeral," Pavel replied in a tired voice. "I just vant to be veeth my vife and my sons."

Jim nodded and helped Pavel off the pad, "Joanna's on duty in Sickbay today and David and Lenny are on the Rec Deck with Demora, Tuvok, Gabriel, and Isabella under Rebecca Taylor's supervision since the other older ones are on duty," he explained calmly. "Are you sure you don't want to go to Sickbay?"

"Doctor MeeCoy vill come find me vhen Heekaru is stable," Pavel replied firmly. "I am just tired."

Jim sighed, but led Pavel into the corridor and down to the turbolift, "I need…to tell Starfleet Command about ze experience before I can rest," Pavel suddenly said softly. "Please get me to a computer."

Swallowing hard, Pavel closed his eyes and sighed, "Zere eez so much," he spoke in a tired voice.

"Pavel, why don't you at least stop by Sickbay if only to have a nap?" Jim suggested. "I'll walk you."

Pavel sighed and tears filled his eyes, his shoulders slumping as he let Jim walk beside him.

* * *

 _ **Sickbay**_

"…Just put the tubes in his chest slowly," Hikaru heard a calm voice say. "Get those drip-boxes in him."

Even though he felt extremely weak, Hikaru forced his eyes open and immediately realized that he couldn't talk because there was a tube in his mouth. He saw several people surrounding him wearing surgical gowns and using various instruments, "Doctor McCoy," he suddenly heard M'Benga say.

Leonard looked up from Hikaru's opened abdomen and sighed at seeing Hikaru awake, "You're going to be fine, first of all," he said in a calming voice. "You've got a tube down your throat, I'm putting a tube in your intestines so they can heal, and we're doing everything we can to put you back together."

Trembling, Hikaru lifted his left hand and made a gesture at his feet and legs, "You want to know about your legs and feet?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice. "I've given you medication for them, but…"

A tear escaped Hikaru's eye and he felt someone wiping it, "Just relax; you're safe now," Leonard said in a calming voice. "The tube will probably come out once the surgeries are all finished, all right?"

Without warning, a jolt of pain shot through Hikaru's body and caused him to jerk violently, prompting the bio-alarms to go off, "Are you in pain, Sulu?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice. "How much?"

Even though it took all of his strength Hikaru held out all ten of his fingers and cringed again, nearly passing out when the bio-alarms whined, "The pain's messing with his heart rate!" a voice shouted.

Swallowing hard, Leonard quickly filled a hypospray with a sedative and carefully pressed it against Hikaru's neck, "I have to give you more medicine," he said in an anxious voice. "I'm so sorry."

As Hikaru drifted to sleep, Jim led Pavel into the patient bay and helped him sit on a biobed, "Bones, I've got Commander Chekov here," he called out in a concerned voice. "How's Sulu doing over there?"

"M'Benga, Joanna, go look at Pavel," Leonard commented firmly. "I'll put everything in my report."

Joanna anxiously broke away from the surgical team and found herself kissing Pavel as if they had been separated for years, "Zees feels wery nice," Pavel replied, gently holding Joanna. "I hawe missed you."

"Are you hurt anywhere, Commander?" Dr. M'Benga asked kindly as Jim turned and left Sickbay.

* * *

 _ **Mess Hall**_

All of the cadets and pre-cadets had been rounded up and had been asked to meet with Commander McCoy in the Mess Hall to discuss the encounter with the Klingons. None of them knew the full truth.

Several pairs of eyes were on Arianne as she came into the room, "As you may all know, the Enterprise just had an encounter with a Klingon vessel," she explained calmly. "This was not one of hostility."

"Are the Klingons still around?" Charlie spoke up in a worried voice. "What did they want?"

Arianne sighed, "They wanted to return Lieutenant Sulu and Commander Chekov to the Enterprise and they did, but I don't know if they are still around," she replied calmly. "Both officers are alive…"

"Could…could we perhaps make him cards and stuff in our free time?" Kathy spoke up nervously.

Arianne nodded and silently began to pass out PADDs, "This development, however, does not mean you can all slack off from your duties," she replied in a calm voice. "The PADDs contain recent assessments that have been done by the officers of the Enterprise. Copies have also been sent to the Academy."

Murmurs filled the room as the cadets and pre-cadets read through their assessments and Arianne took the opportunity to walk over to the window. She could see two of the outposts from the windows.

Suddenly, she saw a Romulan Bird of Prey uncloak not far from the Enterprise and screamed as it shot a few phasers towards the Enterprise, "HIT THE DECK NOW!" she screamed in an anxious voice.

Screaming filled the air as the shots hit the Mess Hall, causing debris and smoke to engulf everyone. Through the chaos, Arianne managed to activate the artificial forcefield and pull the fire alarms.

"Arianne?" Arianne heard Spock through the smoke. "My father and I were going to meditate…"

Trembling anxiously, Arianne hit the ventilation system button and the smoke quickly dispersed, revealing heavy damage in the Mess Hall and several injured or dead cadets scattered across the floor while blood decorated the walls, "Ambassador, please contact the Bridge immediately!" Arianne barked.

Just then, Valeris, who had been composing herself to meet with her father, ran in and was horrified at the mess she saw before her. As she ran forward, however, another blast rocked the ship violently.

* * *

 ** _Bridge_**

"Report!" Jim asked as he hurried on to the Bridge and saw utter chaos. "What's going on?"

Stiles quickly flipped the Ops screen on and Jim was horrified to see a Romulan Bird of Prey facing them, "They're hailing us, Admiral," Nyota commented anxiously, gazing at Jim. "On an audio channel only."

"Turn it on," Jim replied in an anxious voice as he gazed around at Nyota, Lorian, Joachim, Gillian, Stiles, Riley, Christine, Charlie Evans-Scott, and the other officers who were on the Bridge at that moment.

Jeris smiled evilly as he appeared on the screen in Captain's garb with his arms crossed, "James Kirk, it is a pleasure to see you again," he said in a cold voice. "Have Chekov and Sulu managed to die yet?"

Jim frowned, but said nothing, "Khan was quite foolish to bring Pavel Chekov and take Lieutenant Sulu away from us," Jeris snapped, glaring at Jim. "Cartwright brought Sulu to us fair and square."

"What did you plan to do with Sulu had Khan and Chekov not intervened?" Jim asked coldly.

Jeris chuckled, "It doesn't matter now, Kirk," he hissed. "The Klingons and the Romulans have been at war since the alliance dissolved. Khan was safe with the Klingons, but he gave his freedom for Sulu."

"What is the point of attacking the Enterprise?" Jim asked in a sharp voice as loud alarms sounded.

Jeris smirked, "You and I both know, Kirk, that the Klingons are savages who will eventually waste away because their resources are stretched," he hissed. "If Starfleet were to align with us, we could destroy all of the Klingons and take everything they have. Weaklings like the Klingons have no business…."

"Ze Kleengons got us off of zat rock," Jim heard a tired, but angry voice say. "Zey kept us safe!"

The entire Bridge crew turned to look at Pavel, who was leaning heavily on a pole that held a dripline attached to his left hand while Joanna lingered beside him, "Ah, Pavel Chekov," Jeris snarled. "You and Khan were foolish to steal Sulu from us and Khan will pay dearly for it; I promise you that much."

"Vere eez Cartvright?" Pavel snapped, glaring at Jeris. "He should be made to pay for hees crimes."

Jeris chuckled, "Cartwright is injured and confined to quarters," he replied smoothly, smirking.

"Why did you have Valeris on board your ship?" Gillian piped up angrily. "She is just a child."

Jeris snarled, "Cartwright brought her intending to sell her to Remus, but I was not about to let an innocent hybrid go to that rock," he hissed, eyeing Nyota. "Take care of your daughter, madam."

Too stunned to reply, Nyota gave a nod, "For Valeris's sake, I will let you go free as long as you leave the Neutral Zone immediately," Jeris said in a commanding voice. "We shall meet again someday, James."

The screen faded to black, "Get us back into Federation space, Stiles," Jim said anxiously. "Right now."

Stiles nodded and quickly got to work, "I need to contact Starfleet Command and update them on things," Jim said in a shaky voice as he walked towards his Ready Room. "You have the conn, Gillian."

* * *

 ** _Recreation Deck_**

"Ten dead, twelve injured," Arianne said in a concerned voice as she read the numbers collected by Zachary, who had done a quick roll call once everyone had been evacuated. "Not good numbers."

Zachary sighed, frowning as he watched medics fill the Rec Deck and tend to the wounded while Rebecca moved the smaller children over to an area where several uninjured cadets were sitting, "Are you upset about something, Zachary?" Arianne asked in a concerned voice, frowning at her youngest.

"Yes," Zachary replied softly as he sat down next to his mother. "I am upset that Khan is still alive."

Arianne nodded and sighed, "Khan cannot touch you," she replied softly. "You will be all right."

"I believe you," Zachary replied softly, deeply grateful for his mother. "I…I saw Valeris today, Mom."

Arianne smiled and Zachary sighed, "We…we shared a kiss and I told her I loved her," he explained.

"Just take it slow, son," Arianne replied gently. "Valeris has been isolated and alone for three years and she's in the process of healing. It's wonderful that you two connect with each other, but take it slow."

Zachary nodded and sighed, "I passed my assessment," he commented. "I thought there would be…"

"There are no issues as far as the Enterprise crew is concerned," Arianne replied in a kind voice.

Just then, Saavik came over to Arianne, "Commander McCoy, a lot of the pre-cadets and cadets are expressing negative emotions about the attack," she said tonelessly. "They wish to return to Earth."

"We are hopefully going to return to Earth very soon, Saavik," Arianne replied in a calm voice.

Saavik nodded and silently wandered over to Valeris, who was sitting alone in a cadet uniform looking rather out of place. Arianne was about to see about getting the cadets and pre-cadets some sort of food when she suddenly noticed Demora break away from Rebecca, Isabella, Gabriel, Tuvok, and George and run out of the room as if she were on fire, "A couple of the cadets were talking about Sulu," Rebecca explained in an anxious voice as she ran over to Arianne. "Demora heard that her father is in Sickbay."

"Would you please go get her?" Arianne replied in a reassuring voice. "I have to supervise the group…"

Rebecca nodded, but looked uncertain as to where Sickbay was, "Zachary?" Arianne called out.

Swallowing hard, Zachary hurried over to his mother, "Zachary, dear, would you please show Rebecca where Sickbay is so she can get Demora?" Arianne asked kindly. "I need to supervise everyone."

"Of course," Zachary replied calmly. "Miss Taylor, would you please let me show you to Sickbay?"

Rebecca nodded and silently left the deck with Zachary, unaware that Valeris was watching them with a look of pure confusion on her face. She wanted to love Zachary, but maybe neither of them were ready.

* * *

 _ **Ready Room**_

Trembling with exhaustion, Jim moved from his desk to his couch and sighed; he had sent a rather comprehensive message to Starfleet and explaining everything had worn him out. As he sat there, deciding what to do, the doors slid open and Lorian, who was in his uniform, entered the room.

"Admiral, Doctor M'Benga requested that you go off duty for a while," Lorian spoke tonelessly.

Jim sighed, but didn't move from the couch, "Truth be told, Lorian, I am exhausted," he replied softly.

"The damage to the ship was minimal," Lorian replied tonelessly. "The Mess Hall took the worst…"

Jim nodded, "Captain Spock has come to the Bridge and is agreeable to you taking the rest of the day and night off, Father," Lorian continued softly. "Most of the senior staff are also considering respite so that the cadets and pre-cadets can have the experience of taking charge of things in a crisis situation."

"They need supervision according to Academy regulations," Jim replied anxiously. "I can't possibly…"

Lorian raised an eyebrow, "Lieutenant Commander Taylor is capable of being in command and Doctor McCoy is going off-duty for a rest and to spend time with his grandsons and daughter, so Gabriel Taylor will have sufficient supervision," he explained tonelessly. "Commander McCoy will also be going off-duty once she assigns the cadets and pre-cadets around the ship. Everything has been very well organized."

"I guess it has," Jim replied in an amused voice. "Arianne always did like to be extremely organized."

Lorian smirked and then quickly composed himself, "Amanda has graciously offered to man the Science station so that I am able to rest," he commented tonelessly. "Joachim is also going off-duty to spend time with Lieutenant Stiles and his younger sister. I admit I am not as strong as I used to be, Father."

"Lorian, you are doing your best and I am proud of you," Jim replied as he stood up. "Let's go."

Lorian sighed heavily, "I do feel guilt over Amanda, Father," he replied tonelessly. "We are bonded and she has declared her intent to remain with me and marry me when the time is right, but I cannot…"

"Have you told Amanda about the fact that you will have a delayed Pon Farr or none at all because of the chemicals?" Jim asked in a concerned voice, frowning at Lorian. "She will be understanding over it."

Trembling, Lorian shook his head and as tears came to his eyes, Jim gently embraced him.

* * *

 _ **Sickbay**_

Silence greeted Zachary and Rebecca as they entered Sickbay, but as they entered the patient bay, they saw Dr. M'Benga sitting at Hikaru's bedside with Demora on his lap. Hikaru was asleep with tubes and dripines surrounding him with a breathing apparatus on his face, but Demora didn't seem frightened.

"…Why is my daddy sleeping so much?" Demora asked quietly. "He usually wakes up when I talk."

Dr. M'Benga smiled gently, "Your daddy was hurt very badly by the Romulans and was fixed up by Doctor McCoy and I," he explained gently. "We gave him medicine to help him sleep and stop hurting."

"Is he going to be okay?" Demora asked in a quiet voice. "Daddy looks really skinny and sick."

Dr. M'Benga sighed, "Your daddy will be fine, but he'll probably take a very long time to get better and he'll spend some time at Starfleet Medical when we get back to Earth," he explained in a gentle voice.

"I'm going to make Daddy lots of cards at school," Demora spoke softly. "Mrs. Pike will help me because she likes my daddy a lot and she and Michael helped him get a job at the school for the bigger kids."

Rebecca cleared her throat and Dr. M'Benga looked at her and Zachary, "Commander McCoy sent us looking for Demora," Zachary explained calmly. "Demora, did you want to come get some supper?"

"Daddy?" Demora, who was watching her father sleep, said as she suddenly saw his eyes flutter.

Dr. M'Benga frowned as Hikaru's eyes fluttered open, "Daddy?" Demora asked, reaching for him.

Blinking, Hikaru smiled weakly at seeing Demora and offered a trembling hand to her, which she quickly took, "His mouth is moving," she said in a quiet voice, feeling her father gently stroke her fingers.

Zachary gently moved the apparatus off of Hikaru's mouth, "Demora, I love you," Hikaru whispered despite feeling very weak and tired. "I…I want you to be a good girl while I'm getting better…okay?"

"Okay Daddy," Demora spoke as Zachary put the apparatus back on his face. "What's that?"

Dr. M'Benga smiled, "It's a special mask to help him breathe easier," he replied gently.

Demora nodded and Hikaru gave her hand a weak squeeze before letting go and allowing himself to fall back asleep, "Your daddy needs to rest now, okay?" Dr. M'Benga commented softly. "Go eat supper."

"Come on, Demora," Zachary said in a kind voice, offering her his hand. "We'll find a replicator."

Demora silently left with Zachary and Rebecca, but Dr. M'Benga remained where he was for a moment before standing up, "Lad, that was a nice thing ye did," Scotty said as he wandered into Sickbay.

"Come to see Lieutenant Sulu, Mister Scott?" Dr. M'Benga, eyeing the small package in his hand.

Scotty nodded and wandered over to the bed, "Maybe you and Doctor Marcus should think of starting a family when we get back tae Earth," he commented kindly. "I know you two are quite serious…"

"Commander Scott, I don't think we'll be having children the natural way," Dr. M'Benga replied softly.

Scotty frowned, deeply confused as Dr. M'Benga quickly checked the biomonitor, "It was expected that I would eventually crack and reveal all to Starfleet, Commander Scott," he explained in a less pleasant voice, a distressed expression on his face. "I'm not honestly sure I can endure that process, but Carol knows and understands that. We will find alternate ways to have a family or be happy together."

Before Scotty could reply, Jim led Lorian into Sickbay, "Doctor M'Benga, do you have a moment?" Jim asked in a kind voice, giving a nod to Scotty. "Lorian and I want to talk to you in your office."

Nodding, Dr. M'Benga followed Jim and Lorian to the office, but didn't speak until everyone was seated, "What can I do for you, Lorian?" he asked kindly, smiling at the young man. "You…you look distressed."

"I…I need to know if my Pon Farr is merely going to be delayed or if the chemicals Khan exposed me to have destroyed the likelihood of it forever," Lorian spoke in a trembling voice. "I am bonded…"

Dr. M'Benga sighed, "I can run scans if you'd like," he replied softly. "I honestly don't know."

Swallowing hard, Lorian nodded and exhaled slowly, "I wish to be fully honest with Amanda about my capabilities as a Vulcan and leave her the choice of whether or not she wishes to…" he trembled.

By this time, Dr. M'Benga had pulled out a tricorder and was scanning Lorian with it, "Your anxiety may mean that the part of your brain that allows for emotional suppression is either failing or has completely worn away," he replied in a heavy voice. "I'm not sure even medication will help anymore, Lorian."

"I will not be able to show my face on Vulcan," Lorian spoke tonelessly. "I cannot control myself…"

Jim silently placed a hand on Lorian's back as the young man lowered his head and began to sob uncontrollably, but very quietly, "Geoff, I would kindly ask you to keep this little meeting off the record," Jim said in a firm voice. "I wouldn't want anyone having any opportunity to doubt Lorian's abilities."

"Of course, Admiral," Dr. M'Benga replied calmly. "Lorian, did you want to try a higher dosage?"

Lorian exhaled and shook his head, "I must meditate in private and do it where it cannot be observed by anyone, least of all Ambassador Sarek," he commented shakily. "He would inform the High Command…"

"You still have a place in my quarters if you don't wish to be alone," Jim spoke softly. "All right?"

Lorian nodded, "I may take up residence there this evening," he commented as he slowly stood.

Jim nodded and stood up, "That would be fine," he replied calmly. "You could use the rest."

* * *

Relieved that he had been able to change out of his uniform into a shirt and sweatpants, Pavel sighed heavily and reached into the box that sat on the coffee table. The box was filled with supplies from the outpost and PADDs containing logs that he and Hikaru had made during their stay at the outpost.

He could hear Arianne, Leonard, and Joanna in the bedroom that was currently being occupied by David, Lenny, and Gabriel Taylor and felt relieved. He had said a quiet goodnight to his sons before retreating.

Swallowing hard, Pavel pulled the PADDs from the box and set them on the table, knowing that he needed to turn them over to Security for analyzing. He just didn't have the desire to give them away.

"What are those, Pavel?" Joanna asked softly as she came out of the room. "What's the box?"

Pavel sighed, "Eet eez vat ve used to surwiwe at ze outpost," he replied softly. "And our logs."

Joanna frowned and Pavel sighed wearily as he quickly returned them to the box with trembling hands, "I…I messaged Geeoto about zem and I don't know ven he vill get zem," he spoke in a shaky voice.

Frowning, Joanna joined her husband on the couch and immediately noticed that the dripbox in his hand was dry, "You need fluids, Pavel," she said in a gentle voice. "And you need to go to bed and rest."

"I promeesed Geeoto I vould be up ven he came," Pavel replied shakily. "He veel come wery soon…"

Just then, the door chime rang, but Pavel didn't move from the couch, so Joanna got up and walked over to the door. She opened it and found both Giotto and Hendorff standing outside in their uniforms.

"Are you here to see Pavel?" Joanna asked in a confused voice. "Why are there two of you?"

Giotto smiled, "One to go through the evidence and one to collect a statement," he explained.

Joanna nodded and stepped aside to let them in, turning just in time to see her father attaching a new drip-box to Pavel's hand, "Commander Chekov, Hendorff and I are here to get your statement and…"

"I think you can get his statement in the morning," Leonard interrupted Giotto. "Pavel's exhausted."

Pavel sighed, but didn't move, "Eeet eez all right," he replied softly. "Heekaru is more vorse off."

"Don't wear him out," Leonard conceded as Hendorff sat on the couch and pulled out a blank PADD.

Hendorff nodded while Giotto put some gloves on and went through the box, "You should know zat Khan remowed a slug from Heekaru's body," Pavel spoke softly. "Ze jar should be in ze box."

Leonard swore as Giotto pulled out the vial containing the slug, "That's the same thing Nero put into Pike years ago," he explained in a worried voice. "I can't believe they put that into Sulu's body."

"Khan vanted ze operation recorded," Pavel replied softly. "Eeet eez on one of ze PADDs in zere."

Giotto nodded and Pavel sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Vere do you vant to start?" Pavel asked softly.

"Maybe we should do this tomorrow," Hendorff said, seeing that Pavel was struggling to stay awake.

Pavel shook his head, "I am ze one zat let Khan eescape and I must explain eet," he replied firmly. "He vent to lead ze Romulans avay from us and he newer came back. I should have arrested heem…"

"Khan would have just laughed at you and perhaps even hurt you, Pavel," Arianne replied firmly.

Shrugging, Pavel sighed and looked down, "We'll arrange a time for a meeting tomorrow," Hendorff said in a concerned voice as he stood up and looked at Giotto. "We can review the evidence tonight."

Before Pavel could argue, Giotto picked up the box and left with Hendorff, "I think you and I should turn in, my love," Joanna said in a gentle, but firm voice as she handed Pavel a cup of tea. "This will help."

Shrugging, Pavel took the tea and drank it, "I slipped a light sedative into the tea and you'll be able to rest well tonight," Joanna explained as Pavel set the cup aside and stood up. "Let's go to bed."

Once Joanna had led Pavel to bed, Arianne silently sat on the couch and Leonard joined her.

* * *

Lorian sighed heavily as he finished the cup of spice tea that had been filled with sleep medicine Jim always kept on hand, "Thank you, Father," he spoke tonelessly as he laid down in bed. "It will help."

Since George was asleep in the next bed, Jim nodded and sighed softly as he took the cup, "I've taken you off-duty for the next couple of days so you can rest," he replied gently. "You definitely need it."

Lorian nodded and wiped a stray tear from his face before closing his eyes and drifting into a much needed sleep. Jim gently stroked Lorian's forehead and after checking George, he left the bedroom.

Swallowing hard, Jim sat down on the couch and silently reviewed the report he had sent to Starfleet Command about what had happened. When they got back to Earth, there would be a lot of questions needing answers.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	8. A Long, Painful Journey

_**Two Days Later**_

 _ **U.S.S. Enterprise**_

"Lorian?"

Lorian slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to see Amanda standing beside his bed in her cadet uniform looking unusually concerned, "Admiral Kirk said you were on medical leave from duty," Amanda commented in a concerned voice as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I am very concerned about you."

"I am emotionally compromised and it has led to the contraction of a Human illness," Lorian replied in a tired voice as he reached for her hand. "I have a small illness, but it feels like I am broken apart."

Amanda nodded, "I am unsure if I will ever experience Pon Farr, Amanda," Lorian explained softly. "I am also finding it harder and harder every day to maintain emotional control expected of a Vulcan."

"The chemicals?" Amanda asked tonelessly. "Lorian, you were not responsible for what happened."

Lorian sighed and Amanda gently caressed his hand, "I will not abandon you," she replied firmly.

"I believe you are on the duty roster for today," Lorian spoke sleepily. "I will be here when you return."

Nodding, Amanda patted Lorian's hand and stood up, "I will return after my shift," she promised.

Closing his eyes, Lorian spoke softly in Vulcan as Amanda bowed her head and silently left the room.

* * *

Joanna sighed softly as she entered the room and saw Leonard silently changing the drip-box that had been in Pavel's hand for the past two days. Once Pavel had fallen asleep, he hadn't woken back up.

"Should I be worried that Pavel hasn't woken up yet?" Joanna asked in a concerned voice.

Leonard shook his head, "Pavel's had a rough few days, so sleep and fluids are probably the best thing for him right now," he replied in a reassuring voice. "I hope the boys aren't trying to get him up."

"…Vat eez all ze noise?" Pavel groaned softly. "Keptin Pike, I am not ready to geet up for classes…"

A moment later, Pavel's eyes opened and he sighed tiredly, "How are you feeling?" Leonard asked, not happy that even with fluids and rest, Pavel still looked very pale. "You've slept for two days now."

"Oh, wow," Pavel replied tiredly as he slowly sat up. "I deed not mean to sleep for zat long at all."

Leonard frowned, watching as Pavel made no effort to get out of bed, "I vish I felt like eating, but I cannot knowing zat Heekaru cannot eat eizer," Pavel spoke softly, his eyes sad. "Khan said zat…"

"Is that why Hikaru had nothing in his stomach or digestive tract?" Leonard asked worriedly.

Pavel nodded, "Khan said zat food vould cause damage," he replied anxiously. "I…I could not tell eef Khan vas lying or not and I vas afraid he vould keel me eef I asked. He walued Heekaru too much…"

Joanna frowned and sat on the bed, "Deemora's mozzer vas hees friend," Pavel spoke shakily, lowering his head so he could cry freely. "I…I allowed a Federation fugeeteeve to escape for Heekaru's life…"

"I want you off-duty for the rest of the mission," Leonard spoke firmly. "I'll talk to your CMO…"

Joanna sighed, "Our CMO was killed as was most the medical staff," she replied solemnly. "Those in Science and Medical worked together to do what they could to help those who survived the attack."

"I ate ze food packs zat vere at ze outpost and zey tasted bad, but eet vas better zen starwing," Pavel commented in a tired voice. "I srew ze foodpacks back up, but do not tell Heekaru about zat."

Leonard frowned and Pavel got out of bed, "I vill try and eat someseeing today," he said in an impatient voice, quickly changing from his pajamas into his Starfleet uniform. "I hawe noseeing else to vear…"

"I'm still recommending you take some time off," Leonard replied calmly. "For your own health."

Pavel sighed, "How eez Heekaru?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Has Deemora been to see heem?"

Leonard was quiet for a moment and then sighed, "I'm sure it would help him to see you," he replied.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Joanna asked, seeing fear in Pavel's eyes. "I am off duty."

Pavel nodded, but didn't say anything, "I'll walk you both there," Leonard commented gently.

* * *

 ** _Bridge_**

Amanda silently entered the Bridge and was surprised to see her father seated in the command chair, quietly talking to Saavik, Charlie, Zachary, and Kathy. Valeris was seated at the Science station, silently going over the controls while Joachim watched. Nyota was at the Communications station, Scotty was at the Engineering station, Riley was at the Navigation station, Stiles was at Helm, Charlie Evans-Scott was at weapons, and Christine was at Medical. There seemed to be no sign of Admiral Kirk anywhere.

"Captain Spock, I am reporting for duty," Amanda said tonelessly as she walked over to him.

Spock looked up at Amanda and nodded, "Please relieve Lieutenant Stiles at Helm so that he may go spend time with his children," he replied tonelessly. "Joachim, please go be with your family."

Both Stiles and Joachim left the Bridge and Amanda took her place at the Helm, "We are approximately three days from Earth on our present course," Spock stated tonelessly. "We are at maximum warp."

"Are we stopping at New Vulcan to take Ambassador Sarek home?" Amanda asked tonelessly.

Spock paused, as he had not thought to ask his father that question during their conversations, "I will ask him," he replied tonelessly, wondering why his father had not yet mentioned leaving the ship.

"Where's Commander McCoy?" Charlie asked in a worried voice. "She was due to supervise us."

Spock sighed patiently, "She has requested to take another shift and Admiral Kirk agreed on it," he replied tonelessly, turning his attention to a stack of PADDs on his lap. "Please take your stations."

Zachary, Saavik, and Kathy did as they were told, but Charlie remained standing, "Why did my mother suddenly change her shift?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Is something wrong with her or Papa?"

"That would be considered Commander McCoy's business, I believe," Spock replied tonelessly.

Swallowing hard, Charlie nodded and silently went over to Navigation, "Mister Riley, I'm assigned to shadow you today," he said in a calm voice, sighing at Riley's smile. "How should I do that?"

"Take a seat," Riley said kindly as he stood up. "Best way for you to learn is by doing, right?"

Nodding, Charlie sat down and Riley began to show him how the console worked, "Captain Spock, I believe it is my turn to shadow you today," Zachary said in a calm voice. "May I sit beside you?"

Spock nodded and Zachary sat in one of the empty chairs, "I hope to someday be sitting where you are, Captain," Zachary spoke calmly. "Do you think Starfleet might allow me to serve on a ship someday?"

"It is discouraging that you and Starfleet seem to lack trust in one another," Spock replied quietly.

Zachary sighed, "It is a consequence of having Khan's blood that I have come to accept," he replied in a quiet, but distressed voice. "My parents love and accept who I am because of it, but Starfleet is wary."

"You are certainly not Khan," Spock spoke quietly as he passed Zachary a PADD. "Will you review this report?"

Swallowing hard, Zachary took the PADD and silently studied it, grateful for Spock's reassurances.

* * *

 ** _Rec Deck_**

Jim sighed as he stepped on to the Rec Deck and saw that Lieutenant Rand was conducting school for Demora, Isabella, George, Tuvok, David, and Lenny in the corner of the room farthest away from the windows. Arianne and Ambassador Sarek sat together at a table in an area that had been converted into a temporary Mess Hall because repairs on the actual Mess Hall were taking a very long time. Gillian was standing close to the school group with Gabriel and Rebecca at her feet, both of whom were listening.

Gillian spoke quietly to Rebecca and Gabriel and silently walked over to Jim, "Admiral Kirk, I haven't had an opportunity to thank you for accommodating my crew and I," she spoke softly. "It's been a hard…"

"It's all right, Commander," Jim replied calmly. "What do you think of the Enterprise?"

Gillian sighed softly, "It's aged, but it's a wonderful ship," she replied kindly. "I'm sorry about the Mess."

"As you said, the ship's aged a bit," Jim replied with a smile. "I'm wondering when Starfleet will decide that it's time to put the NCC-1701 out to pasture. Maybe after Pike retires as Federation President."

Gillian looked surprised, "I always wondered who took over from Jonathan Archer, as I really didn't pay attention to Starfleet politics after I moved to London," she replied in a kind voice. "Chris Pike, you say?"

"Yes, he married not long into his presidency and had a son," Jim replied calmly. "They're very nice."

Gillian smiled, "I'm not sure what Rebecca, Gabriel, and I will do once we get back to Earth, as we merely stayed aboard the Reliant once we moved from London," she replied in a concerned voice. "I know Rebecca is quite interested in joining Starfleet, but she doesn't know the process for applying."

"What kind of education does Rebecca have?" Jim asked in a curious voice. "Any college?"

Gillian smiled, "Oh my, yes," she replied in an amused voice. "Rebecca went to university at age 16 and majored in Nursing and has a minor in Communication Studies. She graduated on the Reliant…"

Pausing, Gillian reached into her pocket and pulled out a small PADD, tapping it until a photo of the Reliant crew surrounding Rebecca, who was wearing a grad cap, appeared, "I'll have to send for the actual degree when we get back, but it's there," she explained softly. "That was a good day…"

Before Jim could reply, the turbolift door opened and Lorian, who had changed into a simple pantsuit with slippers and socks, came on to the deck. He briefly gazed at Ambassador Sarek and Arianne before going over to a couch that was in the very far corner of the room, closest to the games and books.

"Lorian should be resting," Jim commented in a worried voice. "He's supposed to be on medical leave."

Gillian smiled, "Your eldest son?" she asked in an intrigued voice. "Lorian is Vulcan, though…"

"Half-Vulcan," Jim replied calmly. "When I wed T'Pol, I took Lorian as my son and she died giving birth to our youngest, George. I remarried several years later, but she died in Khan's attack on San Francisco."

Gillian frowned and followed Jim as he walked over to Lorian, "Hello there, Father," Lorian spoke softly.

"Are you feeling any better?" Jim asked in a concerned voice as he sat down. "You look tired."

Lorian sighed, "I am feeling adequate," he replied tonelessly. "Amanda said she will not abandon me."

Jim nodded, "Doctor Kirk, I'm Commander Gillian Taylor," she replied kindly, immediately recognizing Lorian from the newspapers. "I'm a great supporter of the work you helped Joachim Stiles with."

"Thank you," Lorian replied tonelessly. "Captain Terrell did offer me a position aboard the Reliant, but I turned it down in order to remain close to my father and brother. I have been working at the Academy."

Jim sighed, "And you're a good Science officer aboard Enterprise," he replied in a reassuring voice.

"Thank you," Lorian replied quietly as he reached for the bookshelf and took a PADD, "I believe I am going to read and rest since I am on medical leave from duty if that is all right with both of you?"

Jim nodded and stood up, "Happy reading," he replied calmly as he led Gillian away from Lorian and over to the temporary Mess, "Commander, would you like to join me for a snack? I'm rather hungry."

"That would be nice, actually," Gillian replied calmly. "That way, I can keep an eye on my kids."

As Jim and Gillian got food from the replicator, Ambassador Sarek and Arianne looked at them briefly and continued to talk. Ambassador Sarek looked concerned and was mostly listening to Arianne.

* * *

 ** _Sickbay_**

Silence greeted Leonard as he led Pavel and Joanna into Sickbay and over to the bed where Hikaru was going to be until they reached Earth. Hikaru was asleep with the breather on his face and the bio-monitor above his bed showed several red bars of health, which prompted Leonard to frown.

"His oxygen's down," Leonard commented in a concerned voice. "He's also severely anemic."

Pavel frowned and watched as Leonard grabbed a drip-box out of a cupboard and hooked it to Hikaru's right arm, "Do you need a tube?" Joanna asked in a concerned voice. "To improve his oxygen?"

Frowning, Leonard grabbed a medical tricorder and scanned Hikaru's body, "It's his lungs," he replied in a concerned voice. "There are tumors there that weren't there a few days ago. I need to operate."

"Tumors from ze poison?" Pavel asked in a worried voice, frowning as the alarm began to whine.

Swearing loudly, Leonard activated the surgical frame, "Jo, get a sedative," he said anxiously.

Joanna quickly grabbed a hypospray and injected Hikaru with it while Leonard grabbed a surgical tray and sterilized his hands, "I do not understand," Pavel said in an anxious voice. "Ze slug vas remowed."

Several minutes passed in silence as Leonard examined Hikaru's lungs through the surgical frame and began to use the tools, "Khan didn't tell you that the slug hatches eggs wherever it is dark and comfortable for them to," he explained in a concerned voice. "It managed to hatch several…"

Pavel turned very pale and Joanna frowned, "Pavel, go sit in Daddy's office," she instructed him.

Swallowing hard, Pavel quickly removed himself while Leonard carefully began to remove slug eggs from Hikaru's lungs, swearing quietly when they came out covered in blood, "Get some vials for these," Leonard instructed in a worried voice, sighing when Joanna retrieved vials for him. "Thank you."

Once all the eggs were out of Hikaru's lungs and in vials, Leonard quickly adjusted the chest tubes and carefully closed Hikaru's chest, "Do you think there are any anywhere else?" Joanna asked softly.

Leonard shook his head and ran a full body scan, "A slug that size has only so many eggs and my guess is that Khan wouldn't let Sulu eat because food would make it grow," he replied softly. "It was digested…"

"What about the paralysis?" Joanna asked softly. "Do you think it could be a permanent thing?"

Swallowing hard, Leonard shrugged, "I honestly don't know," he replied softly. "I've given all the medicine I can for that and Starfleet Medical's going to admit him once we reach Earth."

Joanna swore and turned away from the bed, "This Cartwright could be tried for many things if he was ever captured by Starfleet," she spoke shakily. "If Sulu's permanently paralyzed, how will he…?"

Shrugging, Leonard set about rebandaging Hikaru's chest and removing the surgical frame, "All Sickbay can really do at this point is make him comfortable until we reach Earth," he explained softly.

A weak moan emitted from the breathing apparatus, but Hikaru didn't wake, "Take Pavel for a walk, Jo," Leonard commented in a concerned voice. "He didn't look too pleased at hearing what I had to say."

Joanna sighed, "Heekaru…he had a veel made up," Pavel spoke shakily as he approached the bed.

"Sulu's going to be fine," Leonard replied firmly. "It will be a long recovery, but it will work out."

Pavel nodded, but didn't look convinced, "I vould…like to seet veeth heem for a vile vhen he eez avake again," he spoke quietly. "I know you are reesreecting veesetors, but ze company vould help heem."

"Tell you what, I'll talk to Admiral Kirk and we'll set up a schedule so Sulu can have a few visitors every day," Leonard replied calmly. "I'll put you on the schedule, but I don't want people crowding him."

Pavel sighed, "Zat ees just as vell, as I have a meeting veeth Starfleet over ze comms in ze briefing room," he replied in a shaky voice. "Zey vanted to talk to me alone about ze report I sent een."

Joanna remained silent, but Leonard's eyes widened, "Joanna knows of eet, but zere ees not any reason to tell anyone else," Pavel continued quietly. "I am ze Acting Captain of ze Reliant and eet is my duty."

"When is this meeting?" Leonard asked worriedly, thinking he should talk to Jim about the meeting.

Pavel sighed heavily, "Admeeral Kirk is better off not being inwolwed," he replied in a tired voice.

"Dear, you should go freshen up and eat so you can be at the meeting on time," Joanna spoke softly.

Nodding, Pavel kissed Joanna's cheek and silently left Sickbay, "Jo, what's going on?" Leonard asked.

"Pavel would rather keep it private," Joanna replied anxiously. "I keep my word to my husband."

Before Leonard could reply, Joanna silently left Sickbay without so much as a word. Leonard watched her for a moment and then immediately got out his communicator. He needed to talk to Jim about what Pavel had shared.

* * *

 _ **Bridge**_

The turbolift door opened and Arianne sighed as she led Sarek, who was considerably more at peace after their counseling session, on to the Bridge. He had asked to see Spock and talk to him even though Spock was scheduled to supervise the cadets and pre-cadets until later, but Arianne had complied.

"Captain Spock, Ambassador Sarek would like a moment of your time," Arianne announced quietly.

Spock rose and walked up to the lift, "Very well," he replied tonelessly, quickly passing his stylus to Arianne as he studied both of their expressions. "Commander McCoy, please take over supervision."

Arianne nodded and took the command chair as Spock and Sarek went into the Ready Room and sat on the couch together, "Are you requesting to be left at New Vulcan?" Spock questioned quietly.

"Spock, I wish to travel to Earth to live in the Vulcan Embassy for the time being," Sarek replied tonelessly, tilting his head. "I am the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth and it is only logical."

Spock's eyebrow raised, "You are also on the Vulcan High Command," he replied tonelessly.

"I resigned from the Vulcan High Command when they forced me to block my bond to you, Spock," Sarek explained tonelessly. "I have spent much time in meditation and I wish to offer apologies on behalf of myself. What happened to you on Rura Penthe was very unfortunate and not your fault."

Spock lowered his head and sighed heavily, sighing as Sarek touched his face and initiated a meld, "You are distressed, my son," Sarek spoke tonelessly. "Allow me to restore a sense of peace to your mind."

* * *

 ** _Rec Deck_**

Letting out a tired sigh, Pavel stepped on to the Rec Deck to spend some time with David and Lenny before he had to meet with Command. He knew that school was almost over for the day and the boys were always happy when he came to get them. It was something that would calm his fraying nerves.

The small group was scattered across the room and David and Lenny were sitting with Lorian, who was calmly reading a PADD to them, "Hello," Pavel said in a kind voice as he walked over to them.

"Commander Chekov, would you like your sons returned to you?" Lorian asked tonelessly.

Pavel nodded and sat on the couch as Lorian rose, "I am going to get something to eat and bring supper to Amanda," Lorian explained tonelessly, handing him the PADD. "This was the story we were reading."

David and Lenny quickly snuggled close to Pavel, "Thank you, Lorian" both twins said in unison.

Nodding, Lorian silently left, "Papa, you look sleepy," David observed as he looked up at Pavel.

"Da, Papa is wery sleepy," Pavel replied softly, putting his arms around both boys. "I need to sleep, but I have a lot of vork to do tonight before I can. I sot I vould come and geet you boys from school first."

Sighing, Pavel dropped the PADD on the couch and then stood up with David and Lenny close to him, "Ve should get someseeing to eat, yes?" he asked in a kind voice. "Perhaps a leetle ice cream?"

Giggles filled the air as Pavel led David and Lenny over to the temporary Mess Hall and sat them down before he went over to the replicator. He quickly got three small bowls of ice cream and spoons and returned to the table, not caring if anyone made comments that he tended to spoil his sons often.

While they ate, Lieutenant Uhura came on to the Rec Deck and walked over to the table where Demora was sitting with Isabella, Tuvok, Gabriel, George, and Rebecca, "Are you done with your schoolwork for the day, Demora and Tuvok?" she asked kindly. "If you are, it's about time we got something to eat."

"Can I make a card for my daddy?" Demora asked quietly. "Maybe you or Uncle Spock could take it to him."

Nyota nodded, blinking so Demora wouldn't see the tears in her eyes, "After supper," she replied softly.

"I heard people talking about my daddy's legs," Demora spoke quietly. "About how he can't walk."

Nyota's eyes widened in shock, "Who told you that, Demora?" she asked in a worried voice.

"They were young looking and in blue shirts," Demora replied softly. "They came in here to eat."

Nyota sighed irritably and Demora frowned, "My daddy is still my daddy even if he can't walk," she said.

"That's right," Nyota replied softly, awed at Demora's bravery. "Did you tell a doctor what you heard?"

Demora shook her head and sighed, "Did you want to talk to Admiral Kirk and the doctors about what you heard?" Nyota asked softly, knowing that Jim, Leonard, and M'Benga needed to be told about it.

"Can we eat first?" Demora asked softly as Tuvok stood up. "I'm really, really hungry, Auntie."

Unable to help but smile at Demora's innocence, Nyota nodded, "Yes, we can eat," she replied softly.

* * *

 ** _Briefing Room_**

"Commander Chekov, hello," President Pike said on the computer screen that Pavel sat in front of after hiding himself in the Briefing Room with a cup of tea and his logs of his time on the desolate outpost.

Pavel sighed and nodded respectfully at President Pike, Admiral Marcus, Admiral Harriman, Captain Nogura, and JAG Riker, "I hawe ze logs from my time veeth Khan and from my time veeth Lieutenant Sulu on ze outpost," he explained in an official voice. "Lieutenant Sulu eez recowering een Seeckbay."

"We have received your copies of those logs and your report," JAG Riker replied calmly. "After the Romulans attacked Reliant, the Klingons arrived with Khan and Khan demanded your assistance?"

Pavel nodded, "I helped Khan board ze Romulan wessel and rescue Lieutenant Sulu," he replied in a shaken voice, his facial expression serious. " On ze vay back to ze Kleengon wessel, ve vere heet by fire and crashed on ze planet vith ze outpost. After ve got to ze outpost, Khan eenseested on operating and takeeng ze slug out of Lieutenant Sulu, vich he deed. I guess ze slug hatched eggs een Sulu's lungs, but Doctor MeeCoy vas able to geet zem all out. Unfortunately, Heekaru cannot feel hees legs or feet."

President Pike frowned, but said nothing, "Keptin Terrell vas keeled by Khan after he mentioned Lieutenant Sulu's name," Pavel spoke shakily. "Apparently, Deemora's mozzer vas Khan's friend."

"After the surgery, these logs say you took care of Sulu while the Klingons and Khan sent out a distress call and patrolled the area?" JAG Riker asked calmly. "It mentions Lieutenant Sulu did not eat…"

Pavel nodded, "Khan said to not let him eet," he replied shakily. "Ze eggs might hawe hatched…"

"Have you talked things over with the surviving crew of the Reliant yet?" Admiral Harriman suddenly asked, his expression solemn. "The logs say most the crew died in the attack, but have you talked…?"

Shaking his head, Pavel made himself take a drink of tea, "I vill hawe a meeting vith zem in ze morning eef Admiral Kirk vill grant us space to do so," he replied calmly. "Zey are resting this ewening."

"There were only sirty survivors out of ze eighty on ze Reliant, but zey are doing zeir best to make ze best of seengs on ze Enterprise," Pavel replied softly. "Most of zem share extra quarters veeth eachozzer and spend zeir time looking srough ze vreckage of ze Reliant. Zat eez seeting in ze shuttlebay, sirs."

JAG Riker nodded, "We've been getting reports from the surviving crew since they came on board the Enterprise and all your testimonies seem to match up," he replied calmly. "Your last entry said that Khan left to draw the Romulans away from the outpost and that the Klingons were helping you…."

"Yes, zey deed help us ven ze Romulans destroyed ze outpost," Pavel replied somberly. "Zey cloaked and took us to ze Enterprise. Ze Romulans and Kleengons seem to hawe an ongoing confleect."

President Pike nodded, "Starfleet would like to speak with Lieutenant Sulu when he is able," he explained in a serious voice. "The fact that Khan compelled the Klingons to rescue a Starfleet officer makes Starfleet curious about if they are willing to perhaps forge a peace. How is Sulu doing?"

"He eez een Seeckbay and tryeeng to be strong," Pavel replied softly. "He eez not wery vell, zo."

There was a heavy silence and President Pike sighed, "Starfleet will send someone to talk to Lieutenant Sulu after he is admitted to Starfleet Medical," he spoke softly. "How long until you reach Earth?"

"Sree days, I believe," Pavel replied softly. "I hawe been asked to stay off duty as much as possible."

Admiral Harriman nodded, "I'd consider that a wise idea, as this has probably had quite the impact on you," he replied in a concerned voice. "Traumatic situations, Mister Chekov, can be hard emotionally."

"I guess you vould understand zat seer," Pavel replied softly, his face reddening. "I…I do apologize."

Admiral Harriman smiled and chuckled, "Oh, Mister Chekov, it's fine," he replied in a reassuring voice. "I certainly can't erase what I've been through, but I can use the experience to help others along the way."

Pavel nodded and sighed, "Commander Chekov, you look exhausted," President Pike said calmly. "Consider this meeting over and we will talk again when you reach Earth. Go get some rest."

"Yes sir," Pavel replied calmly, sighing as the screen faded to black and left him to his own thoughts.

Deeply exhausted, Pavel finished his tea, got up, and tossed the cup in the recycler as he left the briefing room. He saw Admiral Kirk lingering at the end of the corridor, silently watching him with concern.

Swallowing hard, Pavel turned and silently trudged to the quarters he was sharing with Leonard, Arianne, Joanna, David, Lenny, Gillian, Rebecca, and Gabriel. He entered to find the place quiet and Joanna sitting on the couch, silently reading with no sign of Gillian or any of the children.

"How was the meeting?" Joanna asked softly. "I fed, bathed, and put David and Lenny to bed already."

Pavel nodded and joined Joanna on the couch, "Lorian decided to stay with his father and brother until we reach Earth, so he gave his quarters to Commander Taylor and her children," Joanna explained in a gentle voice. "Daddy's working in Sickbay tonight and Mom's supervising the cadets on the Bridge."

"Admeeral Kirk knows someseeing vent on," Pavel replied shakily. "He saw me come out of zere."

Joanna sighed, "I just vant to rest," Pavel replied softly. "Admeeral Harriman said eet vas a good idea."

Nodding, Joanna watched as Pavel laid down on her lap and then gently began to stroke his hair.

* * *

 _ **Sickbay**_

"Bones, you were right," Jim commented as he walked into the patient bay and saw Leonard standing beside Hikaru's bed, hooking up more dripboxes while Hikaru slept. "Something's up with Chekov. He was in the Briefing Room for a while."

Leonard nodded calmly, "Probably had a chat with Starfleet Command as he told me he was going to," he replied in a professional voice. "He's First Officer on Reliant. It's to be expected that Starfleet would want to talk to him."

"Do you think they'll want to talk to Sulu once we get home?" Jim asked in a worried voice. "He's not well enough…"

Leonard sighed, "More than likely," he replied solemnly. "I'm sure they'll send someone to Medical when we get home."

Jim frowned and watched as Hikaru twitched briefly and a moan emitted from the breather before his eyes slowly opened, "Sulu?" he asked in a concerned voice, watching as Hikaru tried his best to speak. "Just…just talk slowly, all right?"

"Hot," Hikaru wheezed as Leonard moved the mask. "My chest…hurts and feels really…congested. It hurts to breathe."

Swearing, Leonard ran a scan, "Your immune system's been damaged and you've got bacterial pneumonia and a fever," he explained, gazing down at Hikaru. "I'm going to give you antibiotics and your oxygen's low, so I will have to tube you."

"Tell Demora I love her and I'll fight for her," Hikaru spoke softly, wincing as he was given a sedative. "I'll wake up soon."

Jim watched in absolute horror as Hikaru fell asleep and Leonard promptly intubated him before attaching the tube to a ventilator, "Get a stylus in here so Sulu can communicate with people while the tube's in," Leonard ordered briskly.

Nodding, Jim swallowed hard and hurried out of Sickbay, determined to do anything he could to help his very sick friend.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	9. Slowly Approaching Reality

_**Three Days Later**_

 _ **Romulus**_

 _I am blind._ Khan thought, his mind too weak for deep thought. _I am blind and I cannot move._

Light suddenly flooded the room and Khan found himself staring at Valdore and Jeris, "Ah, Professor Khan, you are finally awake," Jeris said in a cold voice. "Valdore will be administering treatment."

"I will meet you and the Senate later," Valdore said, nodding to Jeris as he left. "Jaron, can you see?"

There was a sigh and Khan suddenly found a boy with dark hair and pointed ears, who bore a heavy resemblance to Spock, staring at him while brushing dust off of his clothes, "How does it feel to be the son of a Vulcan and Romulan, child?" Khan asked coldly, recognizing Jaron. "Is it painful for you?"

Jaron looked at Valdore, who silently took out a small remote and pressed a button. Almost immediately, Khan felt shockwaves of electricity surge through his body and cause him great pain.

"Talk to my son like that again, Augument, and I could accidentally set the rate to maximum and put you in a coma," Valdore snapped. "This machine will test your response to various painful stimuli."

Khan glared at Valdore and Jaron, wheezing as he struggled to compose himself, "Now, be quiet and accept your fate, Augument," Valdore commanded. "When you are worn down enough by the machine, you are to be sent to the Reman mines until the Senate sees fit to release you to serve their purposes."

"Mommy, this is interesting," Jaron replied as he stared at Khan. "What exactly is an Augument?"

Valdore smiled evilly as she pressed the button again, "They are not like normal Humans, but they can be broken quite easily if one pushes them hard enough," she replied coldly. "Watch and learn, Jaron."

Jaron nodded and his eyes widened with wonder as Khan trembled anxiously, cringing as the electrical current surged through his body and caused his nose to bleed, "He will break," Valdore said coldly.

The machine continued whirring as Valdore sat down at a table and put Jaron on her lap, wanting him to watch her record the results of the experiments. Jaron was small and quiet for his age, but Valdore reasoned that he was very much like Spock and found no fault with that, as her son was her joy.

"You are right about one thing, Valdore," Khan replied as he began to summon his strength.

Valdore frowned and screamed as Khan suddenly broke through the restraints while the machine was still running. He marched over to Valdore and grabbed her out of her chair by her neck, sending Jaron tumbling to the floor. Jaron grabbed Khan's ankle and bit into his skin, prompting Khan to roar.

"HYBRID BRAT!" Khan roared, flinching as he kicked Jaron off of him and into the farthest wall.

Valdore screamed as Khan pinned her against the wall by the throat, "You loved Spock, didn't you, you disgusting excuse for a Romulan?!" Khan snarled as Valdore fought to draw breath. "ADMIT IT!"

"The life of a prison guard is a lonely one," Valdore wheezed. "We…each had…personal needs."

Khan snarled, "You took advantage of a hybrid Vulcan suffering Pon Farr!" he shouted angrily.

Valdore whimpered as a look of fear entered her eyes, "You seduced him because of your common ancestry and then when you knew his Time was coming, you took advantage!" Khan hissed as he released her neck and hit her in the chest. "You threatened to kill Zachary if he did not accept you."

"My son…please," Valdore pleaded weakly as Khan kicked her in the stomach. "My beautiful..."

With the word 'son' on her lips, Valdore gasped and then swiftly passed out, "Your beautiful son is dead," Khan hissed, snarling as he swept out of the room with the intent of finding a place to hide.

Unknown to Khan, however, Valdore had not completely passed out and had hit the alert button on her communicator while she lay there. She could only hope that help would come to her and Jaron in time.

* * *

 _ **Earth**_

 _ **U.S.S. Enterprise**_

 _Please…I don't want to feel pain while we're flying to San Francisco. Sedate me._

Leonard sighed as he read what Hikaru had typed on the stylus, still unable to speak because of the tube down his throat to help him breathe better. Hikaru had been moved from Sickbay earlier that morning and now was on a bed in a shuttle surrounded by blankets, pillows, and portable medical equipment.

"Bones, I thought you would have been gone by now?" Jim asked as he entered the shuttlebay and saw Pavel silently lingering beside the shuttle, his eyes on Hikaru. "Starfleet Medical's waiting for Sulu."

Leonard showed the stylus to Jim and Jim shook his head, "Starfleet Medical made it clear that they wanted you conscious when you arrived," Jim replied as he looked down at Hikaru. "Just hold on."

Hikaru nodded and sighed, "I need to stay behind and work with the rest of the crew, but you need to let Commander Chekov and Doctor McCoy take you down to Starfleet Medical so you can be hospitalized," Jim said calmly. "I'll come visit as soon as I'm able to get away from all this, all right?"

Again, Hikaru nodded and Pavel silently boarded the shuttle so he could pilot, "Are you sure you don't mind doing this, Chekov?" Jim asked in a concerned voice. "I can always get someone else so you…"

"I am a careful pilot," Pavel replied in a gentle, but firm voice. "Heekaru needs reassurance…"

Jim nodded, "Godspeed, Commander," he replied calmly. "I've got a lot of work to do."

Leonard quickly boarded the shuttle and sat with Hikaru while Pavel sat at the flight controls and sealed the shuttle. Jim lingered behind the console, prepared to help get his dear friend to Earth quickly.

* * *

 _ **Briefing Room**_

"I have finished your assessments for the time you were on board Enterprise," Spock stated tonelessly as he gazed at all of the pre-cadets who were seated at the table with him. "You all did quite well."

Charlie, Kathy, Zachary, Saavik, Valeris, Amanda, and the other few who had chosen to attend Starfleet Academy in the fall all offered murmurs of relief. The door suddenly slid open and Rebecca, who had just gotten approval to put her ship experience and university credits towards her application, hurried into the room, "My apologies, Captain Spock," she explained. "I just received approval this morning."

"Approval?" Charlie, who had wondered what Rebecca would do once they reached Earth, asked softly.

Rebecca nodded, "Miss Taylor submitted an application to Starfleet Academy with my endorsement, Mister McCoy," Spock replied tonelessly, knowing Charlie required patience. "She is now on the Academy preparation track with the rest of you. Miss Taylor, please take a seat with your peers."

"Yes sir," Rebecca replied softly as she quickly took a seat next to Kathy and focused on him.

Spock sighed, "There are a few individuals still on Earth who are also on the Academy preparation track and I will also be monitoring their progress for the remainder of the summer," he explained tonelessly, looking at his stylus. "Final decisions concerning acceptance will be made by the end of August."

"Are we allowed to see our assessments, Captain Spock?" Zachary asked in a concerned voice.

Spock raised an eyebrow, "You will each meet with Academy personnel to go over the contents of your assessments in due time," he replied tonelessly. "For now, focus on doing the tasks assigned to you."

 _In other words, be content._ Zachary thought silently. He had to learn to control himself better.

"You will all be contacted by Academy personnel with information concerning your interviews," Spock stated tonelessly. "For now, please assist the cadets and officers in preparing to return to Earth."

Most of the pre-cadets got up and silently filed from the room, but Zachary remained seated, "I…I apologize, Captain Spock," he spoke softly. "I am anxious to learn how Starfleet thinks of me now."

"In confidence, you are one of the highest scoring pre-cadets on this ship," Spock replied tonelessly, knowing Zachary needed reassurance. "Starfleet will think highly of you if you continue to excel."

Zachary nodded and stood up, "Your mother and father are also quite pleased with your brother and sister's progress," Spock stated tonelessly. "I have no doubt you are destined for great things."

Nodding, Zachary silently left the room and joined the small group at the turbolift, "I'm going to make sure my mother and younger brother are settled before I see where I can be of use," Rebecca was saying in a kind voice. "I'm hoping I can do some good for Starfleet like she has. I certainly have the education."

"Amanda, are you going to marry Lorian before or after you do the Academy?" Valeris asked tonelessly.

Amanda raised her eyebrows at Valeris, "Lorian and I have agreed to marry after my time at the Academy is complete," she replied in a slightly kind tone. "It will allow us both time to grow."

"I…I would prefer to focus my time on the Academy if I am indeed allowed to be a part of it," Valeris spoke in a slightly shaky voice. "Given my past, I would not be surprised if they refused me entry."

Saavik gave Valeris a look, "The past should remain in the past, sister," she replied tonelessly.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Shuttlebay – San Francisco_**

"I hear we've got shuttles tae clean," Danaan said in a cheerful voice as she entered the bay in a work uniform with Peter at her side and saw President Pike and Kathryn there. "Oh, President Pike…"

President Pike smiled, "Danaan Scott, it's good to see you found something," he replied kindly.

"Oh, this shuttle cleaning thing is just temporary until Starfleet can find me a position," Danaan replied in a calming voice. "I have a son tae take care of and I don't have child care, so Peter comes with me."

President Pike nodded, "The first shuttle should be arriving shortly," he replied in a somber voice as a medical shuttle pulled up and two medics got out. "It's a critical patient, so it may be a few minutes."

"Critical?" Kathryn asked, her eyes wide. "Christopher, you didn't tell me it was a critical situation."

President Pike sighed, "I didn't wish to worry anyone until I saw the situation for myself, Kathryn," he replied in a concerned voice. "I am only going by what Doctor McCoy's reports have told me."

Before Kathryn could reply, a shuttle could be seen flying downwards in a precise, but careful pattern, "Ah, Pavel must be flying," President Pike said, sighing as the shuttle landed. "He is always very careful."

The medics immediately rushed over to the landed shuttle with a gurney and President Pike quickly followed after them to assess the situation. Kathryn, however, hung back with Danaan and Peter.

"If it's very serious, Demora wouldn't have come," Kathryn spoke softly. "Oh, Lieutenant…"

Once the shuttle opened up, the medics took great care when transferring Hikaru, who was struggling to stay awake, to the gurney, "Doctor McCoy, report," President Pike commanded. "Where's Demora?"

"She eez steel on ze sheep vith Joanna, David, and Lenny," Pavel replied as he stood up. "Seence ve leeve en ze same building as Heekaru, she vill take ze kids zere ven zey are able to leawe ze sheep."

President Pike nodded and watched as Hikaru was unloaded from the shuttle, "Care to bring me up to speed, Doctor?" he asked in a firm voice. "You mentioned that Sulu was in critical condition…"

"When I get Sulu admitted to Starfleet Medical and under proper care, I'd be happy to bring you up to speed," Leonard called out as he jogged towards the Medical shuttle. "Check in with Kirk for now."

President Pike frowned, "I intend to do that," he replied calmly, shocked at Leonard's behavior.

* * *

 _ **Bridge**_

"Mother, do you have a moment?" Nyota heard a quiet voice ask as she transmitted the ship's logs.

Nodding, Nyota turned to face Valeris and found her fighting back tears as she lingered there, "Valeris, what's wrong?" Nyota asked softly, unaware that Valeris's tears had everyone watching them silently.

"I do not feel as if Starfleet will react well to my return," Valeris spoke tonelessly. "I am hated."

Nyota sighed and rose from her station and gently dried Valeris's tears with her hands, "Starfleet considers you a university graduate and a candidate for the Academy," she replied softly. "The past is the past and I am hopeful that all will leave it alone. You are a different person than you were."

"I am acceptable even after I was violated by Cartwright?" Valeris asked tonelessly.

Nyota nodded, tears in her eyes as she drew Valeris into a hug and held her, "Nyota," a voice said.

"Ambassador Sarek," Nyota spoke, still holding Valeris close. "Will you be departing soon?"

Sarek let out a quiet sigh, "I have arranged with Starfleet to live in the Vulcan Embassy," he replied tonelessly, sensing that not all was well with Valeris. "I just came to see if I could be of help."

"You'll have to ask Captain Spock or Admiral Kirk, Ambassador," Nyota replied professionally.

Sarek nodded and moved on to the Bridge to talk to Jim, who was going over reports in the command chair while Lorian and George sat in chairs on either side of him, "Where are the other pre-cadets?" Nyota asked in a concerned voice. "I believe they and you all had a meeting with your father?"

"The meeting is complete and we were assigned to help out," Valeris replied tonelessly.

Nyota nodded, "If you wish, you can help me shut things down once the logs are finished transmitting," she replied in a kind voice. "Everyone else is busy and I could certainly use the company and help."

Nodding, Valeris took the empty chair next to her mother and waited for further instructions.

* * *

 _ **Rec Deck**_

Arianne entered the Rec Deck and was surprised to find Joanna sitting in a pile of pillows with David and Lenny on her lap and Demora huddled at her side while she read from a PADD. Around them, crewmen were straightening things and packing things away. Joanna, however, was skillfully ignoring everything.

"Hi Auntie Arianne," Demora said as she looked up and saw Arianne. "My daddy went to Earth."

Arianne nodded and sat down next to the group, "I know that Doctor McCoy took your daddy to Earth this morning so he could rest at Starfleet Medical, Demora," she replied kindly. "Are you okay?"

"Daddy being in the hospital will mean he can come home sooner," Demora replied softly. "Right?"

Arianne sighed, "Your dad will be out of the hospital eventually, Demora, but you can visit him as much as you like as soon as Doctor McCoy says it's all right," she explained gently. "He's really sick right now."

"I snuck into Sickbay and saw him last night," Demora spoke softly. "Doctor McCoy was talking to a bunch of people in blue shirts and looked upset. He said they shouldn't talk bad about my daddy."

Nodding, Arianne swallowed hard, "They were talking about how your daddy couldn't feel his legs and Medical officers aren't allowed to gossip about their patients," she explained gently. "Doctor McCoy takes things very seriously on the ship and cares about his patients, so he had a right to be upset."

"Where did Doctor M'Benga go?" Demora asked, proud that she could pronounce his name.

Arianne smiled, "Doctor M'Benga is in Sickbay, cleaning things up before he goes," she replied.

"Speaking of going, we should be getting ready to go," Joanna said in a kind voice. "Once we can get down to Earth, I'm going to be taking David, Lenny, and Demora to the apartment with me."

Just then, Charlie, Kathryn, and Zachary came on to the Red Deck and smiled when they saw their mother and Joanna, "Mom, Captain Spock said we did well on our assessments," Charlie announced as they joined the group on the floor. "I just wanted to come and see if you're feeling all right?"

"Oh, Charlie, I'm feeling perfectly fine," Arianne replied kindly. "I'm just taking a moment to relax."

Charlie nodded, "Captain Spock told us to go help where we might be needed, but there's not really anything to do right now," he replied in a tired voice. "I was going to ask Dad about my meds."

"Are you out?" Arianne asked in a concerned voice, frowning as Charlie sighed. "Charlie, what is it?"

Charlie sighed, "I want to see if I can get off of them," he replied softly. "The Academy might like that."

"Charlie, I'm not sure that's a good idea," Arianne replied softly. "It may make things difficult for you."

Charlie sighed irritably, "You never needed medication," he replied angrily. "How come I need it?"

"Jonathan Archer and The Doctor on Voyager gave you things that caused damage to your brain and made your disabilities worse," Arianne replied softly. "It took a lot for your father to even put you on medication to try and repair the damage, but I don't know if all of it will ever be able to be fixed."

Charlie nodded and Arianne gently patted his arm, "Can I ask Dad about it?" he asked worriedly.

"You can, but he's on Earth with Lieutenant Sulu right now," Arianne replied softly. "Perhaps later."

Joanna smiled at them, "Does anyone want to help me with David, Lenny, and Demora?" she asked in a kind voice, knowing he worked very hard to do anything. "Three kids is a bit much for me alone."

"I can help with them," Arianne replied softly, sighing as Demora climbed in her lap. "Especially her."

Joanna nodded, "Charlie, Kathy, Zachary, I wanted to talk to you about something anyway," Arianne said in a kind voice. "Since your grandfather's retiring as President of Starfleet, your father and I bought a house on the Starfleet properties. It's got room for all four of you if you ever want to visit us."

"Do I have to stay in the dorms as a cadet?" Charlie asked softly. "I worry I won't fit in."

Arianne sighed as she got up and brought Demora with her, "We'll talk about it later," she replied in a kind voice as all of the children stood up. "For now, we should get ready to go back to Earth."

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Medical – San Francisco_**

Anxious coughing filled the air as a nurse threw the tube away and promptly put a tube up Hikaru's nose, "Don't try and talk higher above a whisper for a few days," Dr. Piper said in a calming voice as he activated the machine that was connected to the tube. "This medicine should help your breathing."

As he felt the medicine surge into his nose and through his weak body, Hikaru sighed sleepily and felt his body relax against the pillow on his hospital bed. He had been changed into clean hospital pajamas upon arrival and had managed to answer basic questions about how he was feeling, but now he was tired.

"Keep pushing the antibiotics for the bacterial pneumonia," Leonard ordered in a concerned voice.

Knowing that he couldn't yet sleep or everyone would panic, Hikaru looked at Pavel, who had come to sit at his bedside to keep him calm, "I'm so tired," he whispered shakily. "Some sleep would be nice."

"I veel tell Joanna to breeng Demora after you hawe had some rest," Pavel replied in a kind voice.

Hikaru nodded and suddenly realized that everyone had backed off, "We're all done getting you settled, Lieutenant Sulu," Dr. Piper said in a calming voice. "We've given you medication for your pneumonia and for your spinal injury as well as a feeding tube and some fluids to get you feeling better."

"Counseling?" Hikaru whispered. "I…I want to talk to Commander McCoy when I'm able to talk."

Leonard nodded, "I'll arrange it," he replied calmly. "For now, though, try and sleep for a little bit."

"I could sleep for days," Hikaru whispered softly, sighing as he relaxed. "Thank you for your help."

As Hikaru drifted off to sleep, Pavel walked over to the window and watched President Pike and Kathryn talk to each other. He silently ventured into the hallway, as he knew they would want to talk to him too.

"Heekaru is resting and comfortable," Pavel explained softly. "Deemora eez vith Joanna and ze boys."

President Pike nodded, "I'll help with Lieutenant Sulu's recovery however I can, which will be easier because I am retiring as President and going back to work for the Academy," he replied kindly.

Pavel nodded, "How much trouble am I een over vat happened?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Command wanted you demoted because of Khan's actions and your participation, but I talked them out of it," President Pike replied in a concerned voice. "Had you not done what you did, Sulu might have died and Khan might have turned you over to the Klingons. I told Command I would handle it privately."

Pavel nodded, "Am I to be arrested zen?" he asked quietly. "Do eet before Joanna comes down."

"No," President Pike replied calmly. "You will not be arrested for this whole debacle."

Pavel sighed, "Ze Reliant, vat eez to become of eet?" he asked in a worried voice. "And ze bodies?"

When President Pike didn't reply, Pavel sighed, "Keptin Terrell asked Khan eef he had come to help search for Heekaru," he explained shakily. "I told heem vere Heekaru vas after Terrell vas keeled because my family vould hawe been keeled. I know zat makes me seem like a traitor, doesn't eet?"

"It doesn't in my eyes, but giving information to a known criminal prompted Command to want to administer a punishment," President Pike replied calmly. "Restricted travel and probation is the compromise I managed to make with them. You'll be confined to Earth until further notice."

Pavel nodded, "I understand," he replied quietly. "Please…let me eenform my family myself."

President Pike nodded and Pavel silently left Starfleet Medical to go help those who were coming back to the city. While he waited, he planned to send a message explaining things to everyone who mattered.

* * *

 _ **Transporter Room**_

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you, Mom?" Jim heard a worried voice ask.

Swallowing hard, Jim entered the Transporter Room and found Rebecca lingering beside the pad while Gillian stood there with Gabriel clinging to her legs while a large suitcase sat beside them and Scotty watched patiently, "What's going on in here?" he asked pleasantly. "I thought everyone was using…"

"We don't wish to tie up a shuttle, Admiral Kirk," Gillian replied softly. "We've got to find lodging."

Jim frowned and Gillian sighed, "I thought the mission on Reliant would be longer, so I put our things in storage when we left Earth," she explained in a worried voice. "Rebecca, you can come if you want, but I want you to report in with the rest of the pre-cadets when you're ordered to. Is that clear?"

Rebecca nodded and joined her family on the pad, "Energize," she ordered before Jim could speak.

Once Gillian and her children had gone, Jim sighed, "Are there any more who are going to transport down or will most be leaving by shuttle?" he asked, gazing at Scotty. "That was most unusual."

Scotty, however, wasn't listening and was focused on a PADD, "Scotty?" Jim asked worriedly.

"Ye better see this, Admiral," Scotty replied gravely. "Chekov just send out an alarming message."

Jim's eyes narrowed as he walked over to the console and read Pavel's message for himself.

* * *

 _ **Golden Gate Apartments**_

"Pavel, please tell me this message is a prank," Joanna asked in a concerned voice as she entered the apartment with David, Lenny, and Demora and saw Pavel sitting on the couch. "We need to talk."

Pavel sighed and stood up, "Dawid, Lenny, Deemora, how about you sree go eento ze children's bedroom and play veeth some toys vile I make some breakfast for all of us?" he suggested kindly.

David and Lenny grabbed Demora's hands and dragged her into the bedroom while Pavel and Joanna went into the kitchen, "Preseedent Pike compromised vith ze rest of Starfleet Command," he explained as he got things out to make breakfast. "Geeveeng information to a known criminal prompted Command to vant to administer a puneeshment, but it could hawe been a lot vorse for me."

Joanna nodded and sighed, "You did what you had to protect us and the rest of the surviving crew," she replied in a distressed voice, watching as Pavel put together a breakfast of pancakes and eggs and began cooking them on the stove. "How many people did you send that little message to exactly?"

"Eweryone I care about," Pavel replied softly. "Eet vill not affect you or anyone else, so eef you get assigned to a sheep, I can take care of ze boys vile you are off en ze stars. I do not mind zat at all."

Shaking her head, Joanna wrapped her arms around him, "We stay together even if it means we stay on Earth for a long time," she replied softly. "I can do without being in space, but I can't do without you."

"I am sure ve vill get along somehow," Pavel replied softly. "Ve hawe a good amount of credeets."

Joanna nodded and released Pavel, "I can pick up some shifts at Starfleet Medical to help us through the summer and maybe by then, Starfleet will have come to its senses," she replied softly. "Maybe the new President of the Federation will get through to Starfleet Command and their narrow minded views."

"Perhaps, but I do not vant to dwell on angry sots," Pavel replied calmly. "Eet does no good."

Awed at her husband's positive attitude, Joanna nodded and proceeded to help him cook.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Housing_**

"This is the house, Mom?" Charlie asked softly as he, Kathy, and Zachary approached a gray two-story house near the edge of the housing area that had flowerbeds, windows, and a balcony on the second floor as well as a small deck area that was fitted with chairs and a table. "This is pretty nice."

Arianne nodded as she let them into the house with her Starfleet ID card and all four of them immediately sat down on the living room furniture, "We'll move clothes and other personal things from your grandparents' house later, but we can take care of that in a few days," she spoke calmly.

"What…what if I can't get in to the Academy?" Charlie asked in a concerned voice. "I…I'm worried."

Zachary gave Charlie a look, "They'll let you in if only to keep an eye on me because Starfleet doesn't trust me for many reasons," he replied cynically. "That's why they made you apply for Command."

"I'm still on medication, though, and Command knows that," Charlie argued. "They hate it."

Kathryn sighed, "It helps you so much, though," she replied softly. "You're better with it."

"I know, but I think Dad's disappointed in me that I need it," Charlie replied softly. "Mom, I'm feeling a bit tired, can I go lie down for a little bit? I promise I'll come back downstairs in time for supper."

Arianne nodded and Charlie got up and trudged up the stairs and Zachary immediately got up and went into the kitchen to see if it was stocked, "Kathy, what's going on with Charlie?" Arianne asked softly.

"He doesn't want to be in the Command Track," Kathy spoke quietly. "He just wants to be in Medical and he's stressed out that Starfleet is making him apply for Command, but he wants Zach to succeed."

Arianne sighed, "I have no say in what the Academy requests of students or potential students, Kathy," she replied softly. "I still have a bit of a mark on me from my own actions when I was a Captain."

"How is that fair?" Kathy asked in a concerned voice. "The past should stay in the past, right?"

Nodding, Arianne leaned back in her chair, agreeing with her, but not sure what to say.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Educational Center_**

Kathryn Pike sighed as she set a stack of PADDs on a shelf in one of the many classrooms that would open up again come September. She had a feeling that Michael would be accepted to the Academy and be very busy, but he still insisted on serving as a part-time teacher whenever he wasn't busy with class.

"How are you feeling, Mom?" Kathryn heard Michael ask in a kind voice as footsteps entered the room.

Kathryn smiled as she turned to face Michael, "You and your father worry too much about me, my young one," she replied softly, chuckling as he came over and hugged her. "I'm doing fine today."

Michael nodded, but still looked worried, "You said that you would never completely heal, though," he spoke softly. "I never even knew about you being tortured by Klingons and Xindi before I was born."

"I won't ever completely heal, no," Kathryn replied softly. "The torture caused damage to my brain, my heart, my lungs, and every system I have that is vital to life. It was such a difficult process to give birth to you, Michael, but I wouldn't trade you or your father for anything. He's retiring and taking a less time-consuming job not so much for himself, but to make sure he's there in case I happen to get worse."

Michael sighed, "I am going to get treatment and possibly surgery, however, so I can be around for as long as I possibly can be," Kathryn explained softly. "I've already spoken to Doctor Piper about it."

"You should tell Leonard about it," Michael replied anxiously. "Leonard's a really good surgeon."

Kathryn smiled sadly, "Arianne knows," she replied softly. "I sent her a message while she was away."

"What do you need help with?" Michael asked in a concerned voice. "I'm going to be working here."

Before Kathryn could reply, the sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway and both Pikes ventured out into the hallway. Gillian was standing there with Gabriel clinging to her legs and Rebecca at her side.

"Is this the educational center?" Gillian asked nervously. "It was listed under child care resources…"

Kathryn nodded, "I'm Kathryn Pike, the facilitator of the center," she replied softly. "My son, Michael."

"I'm Gillian Taylor, Science officer from the Reliant," Gillian replied. "My daughter, Rebecca, and my son, Gabriel stayed with me on the ship. Now that we're back on Earth, I'm trying to enroll Gabriel in school."

Kathryn smiled, "Well, we have no official summer semester, but I do tutoring on occasion," she replied, noticing that Michael and Rebecca were silently studying each other, as if they were deeply intrigued.

"I just moved my children and I into one of the Starfleet townhouses today," Gillian explained softly.

Nodding, Kathryn gestured into the classroom, "Well, Michael and I are setting up, but you can take a look and see if this would be a good environment for your son," she replied in a gentle voice. "Come."

As Kathryn led Gillian and Gabriel into the classroom, Rebecca and Michael remained in the hallway, both of them eager to talk to each other more. They had felt a connection the moment they met.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Shuttleport_**

The sight of the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance of Starfleet Command and the other Starfleet buildings was overwhelming for Valeris. She stood there, silently staring at the sight of everything as she listened to her parents and siblings gather their things behind her and prepare to return home.

A gentle hand touched her arm, "I have not seen the sun for three years," Valeris spoke softly.

"It is time to return to our residence," Valeris heard her father's toneless voice say. "Please come."

Swallowing hard, Valeris turned to face her father and nodded, keeping silent as she followed her family down the path to the housing units. Once everyone was inside the house, she retreated to the meditation room and sat down, determined to rid herself of the anxiety and depression she felt.

Even though she could hear voices and movement throughout the house, Valeris closed her eyes and completely relaxed herself. Such meditation had been forbidden at the prison and she felt relieved that Vulcan meditation was not only allowed in their home, but encouraged; for she needed that peace.

In the kitchen, Nyota had just received Pavel's message and was seated at the table with Spock, both of them speechless over what Pavel had told them. Amanda, Tuvok, and Saavik had all retreated to their rooms and were putting things away, completely oblivious to what was going on with family and friends.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Command_**

Jim sighed, leaning back in his office chair as he re-read the message that Pavel had sent out; he had expected trouble for himself because he had gone into the Neutral Zone, but Pavel had received it.

The door chime buzzed without warning, "Come in," Jim replied, quickly putting his PADD aside.

There was a sigh as the door opened and President Pike entered the room, "Admiral Kirk, do you have a moment?" he asked softly as he took a seat at the desk. "Got any idea what you're going to do now?"

"Not yet, sir," Jim replied nervously. "The Enterprise will probably be sent out on another mission."

President Pike looked amused, "I was hoping that you'd consider taking charge of teaching Command Track classes for the Academy come the fall term," he replied pleasantly. "Once I am officially retired from my role as President, I will be taking on the role of Superintendent and Diplomatic Liaison."

"I thought you and Kathryn would go travelling, honestly," Jim replied. "Enjoy your retirement?"

President Pike chuckled, "We enjoy each other right where we are and we enjoy being close to Michael," he replied in a kind voice. "The truth is, Jim, Kathryn was badly hurt when she was abducted by the Klingons all those years ago and she will never fully recover from it. Since Michael is now grown, I thought it for the best to retire and be there in the case that things do get worse. They eventually will."

"I had no idea," Jim replied, his expression both shocked and sad. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

President Pike sighed calmly, "No, but I trust you will keep what I told you confidential?" he asked.

Jim nodded, "Kathryn could have taken a role in Starfleet, but she didn't want to risk any future injuries that might be worse than her experience with the Klingons," President Pike explained. "Both Michael and Arianne are aware of my true reasoning for my career switch and support it. I am sure Arianne will eventually tell Leonard and their children, which I support. I just want people to respect Kathryn."

"I don't think any less of your wife even now, sir," Jim replied softly. "She's been a great help to Sulu…"

President Pike nodded, "I think she's all but adopted Lieutenant Sulu, to be honest," he replied. "When Sulu's recovered enough, I'm going to find him a Starfleet posting and give him accommodations…."

Jim nodded, "Anyway, Jim, please consider taking on the job with the Academy, as I trust you to help keep my grandchildren and son in line if they are accepted," President Pike replied as he stood up and walked over to the door. "I don't think you realize how much of a positive influence you are."

Deeply surprised at the kind words and offer, Jim remained silent as President Pike left his office.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	10. Coming to Realizations

_**One Week Later**_

 _ **Starfleet Medical**_

"You are looking better, Heekaru," Pavel spoke gently as he sat down in the chair beside the hospital bed where Hikaru had spent the last week in and out of a deep sleep while slowly recovering.

Hikaru nodded and sighed, "The pneumonia's clearing up, but I'm really tired all the time and still really sore," he replied in a tired voice. "Doctor McCoy isn't sure if I'll ever be able to walk again either, but I suppose being in a wheelchair for the rest of my life is better than being dead. I'm trying to accept it."

Pavel nodded, "Deemora does not seem to care eef you are een a vheelchair or not," he replied softly.

"Demora's a good girl," Hikaru replied in a tired voice, sighing as the door slid open and Arianne came into the room with Christine, who was pushing a wheelchair. "Do I have any physotherapy today?"

Arianne smiled, "No, Hikaru, I thought you might want to talk in the courtyard," she replied gently. "It's a beautiful day out and I got clearance from Doctor Piper if you want to spend some time outside."

"Maybe just a few minutes," Hikaru replied softly. "If someone could please help me out of bed…"

Without waiting for anyone's help, Pavel helped Hikaru out of bed and slowly escorted his friend over the wheelchair, which had a pillow in it, "Pavel, thank you," Hikaru spoke softly. "I'm…I'm sorry."

"For vat?" Pavel asked kindly, smiling at Hikaru. "Eet eez no trouble to help you go outside."

Hikaru sighed, "I read some of my personal messages last night and I saw your message," he replied softly, wincing as he felt another burst of pain shoot through him. "I'm sorry for what happened…"

"Don't vorry about eet," Pavel replied gently, smiling as Christine set equipment in the wheelchair. "Go outside veeth Commander MeeCoy and enjoy ze sunshine. I am going to wolunteer at ze school."

Hikaru nodded and sighed as he was wheeled out of the room, leaving Pavel alone.

* * *

In another section of the large hospital, President Pike helped Kathryn, who was wearing sweats, slippers, and a loose t-shirt, lie down on a hospital bed, "Christopher, you don't have to stay," she spoke softly, gazing up at him with kind eyes. "The treatment is likely to take most the day and Michael can…"

"Michael's taking care of the school for you," President Pike replied gently. "I need to be here."

Kathryn quickly sat up and immediately touched her forehead, "I sat up too fast," she replied anxiously as she laid back down and sighed. "I should have gotten things taken care of properly after Michael was born, but I was so busy learning how to be a mother. Now, everything's caught up with me physically and I'm glad Arianne is here to be there for you and Michael when something does happen to me."

"The medication should strengthen your organs and keep you with us for a long time yet, Kathryn," President Pike replied softly, sighing as Leonard came into the room with Joanna, who was pushing a large cart with many compartments. "Good morning Doctor McCoy and Joanna. How are you both?"

Joanna looked surprised at seeing them there, but she remained professional, "I'm very well, how about yourselves?" she asked kindly, not wanting to comment that Kathryn looked extremely tired and pale.

"I've had health issues for years, but they've gotten progressively worse as I've gotten older," Kathryn replied gently. "I was tortured by Klingons shortly before Christopher and I got married and I've never fully recovered from it. I was on a ship called the T'Alang for several days and put through paces…"

Joanna nodded, "I understand how you feel," she replied softly. "I was a prisoner among the Romulans for many years as a child and teenager. You don't ever fully get over that kind of an experience."

"Oh, Joanna, you're such a sweet young lady," Kathryn replied softly. "I'm glad you're here today."

Leonard sighed and looked at his chart, "I managed to get the results from when you first came here and were checked over because of your pregnancy," he explained calmly. "You had quite a few visits to Starfleet Medical during the duration of your pregnancy. I believe it was considered a high-risk one?"

"Oh, yes, but I wouldn't trade the experience," Kathryn replied softly. "Michael…he's extraordinary."

Leonard nodded, "Since your scans are nearly 20 years old, I'd like to run some fresh scans before we discuss treatment, all right?" he asked in a kind voice. "It will be very painless and quick, ma'am."

President Pike released Kathryn and waited quietly while Leonard ran several scans and sighed as he made notes on the chart, "We tried to have another child after we saw how wonderful Michael was, but it didn't work," Kathryn explained softly, seeing concern in Leonard's eyes. "What is it, Leonard?"

"You need a hysterectomy, firstly," Leonard replied grimly. "It says here you had three miscarriages?"

Kathryn nodded and sighed, "I can get you in right away and you can spend time recovering from that while you're receiving treatment to stabilize your systems," Leonard explained kindly. "Basically, a hysterectomy will help you become stronger and if you choose not to have one, you could…"

"Let's get on with the surgery, please," Kathryn interrupted. "Chris, I'd appreciate it if you'd call Michael and let him know he might have to run the school a little longer. He's qualified to do it quite well."

President Pike nodded and got up, "We'll move you right now," Joanna said in a concerned voice.

As President Pike left the room, he mouthed 'I love you' to Kathryn, who smiled and mouthed it back.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Educational Center**_

The sound of children made Michael smile as he ventured down the hallway from the office after taking care of the various administrative duties his mother usually did. Because of his Bachelor's in Education, he was qualified to teach and he had worked with his mother a lot growing up, so he knew how things worked at the educational center. His mother was now ill, so he had become a temporary administrator.

Part of his duties was to check the classrooms and see how each group of students was doing in their schoolwork. He stopped at the youngest class first and was not surprised to see Pavel in there, helping David and Lenny as they fingerpainted large poster boards with the other members of their class.

The teacher smiled at Michael as he entered the room, "Ah, Michael, how are you doeeing as ze preenceepal?" Pavel asked cheerfully, smiling at the young man. "Ze suit looks good on you."

"I'm doing okay," Michael replied kindly. "I've already taken care of all of the office work."

Pavel nodded, but before he could speak, a harried looking Rebecca, who was wearing capris, boots, and a loose shirt came hurrying into the room with Gabriel, who was dressed in a t-shirt, sneakers, and overalls, "Is this the right place?" Rebecca asked anxiously. "Mom had to work at Starfleet and…"

Suddenly recognizing Michael in the suit and tie, Rebecca fell silent, "You're in the right place, don't worry," he replied calmly. "Commander Chekov is volunteering his time in this class today."

Rebecca nodded, "I'm not sure if Gabriel's even had his placement tests yet," she replied nervously.

"I can check my mom's files," Michael replied calmly. "Has he ever been to school previously?"

Rebecca shook her head, "My mom or I have tutored him," she replied softly. "Is that bad?"

"No, I think an assessment would be best, though," Michael replied calmly. "If you want to talk to your mom about it first, I can put Gabriel here for today and then talk to her about scheduling one."

Rebecca nodded just as Michael's cell-phone went off, "Oh, excuse me," he said as he left the room.

Gabriel immediately joined David and Lenny in fingerpainting and Rebecca silently left the room before he noticed she was gone, "…Do you want me to come over there during the lunch hour?" she heard Michael, who had moved down the hallway, ask into his cell-phone. "No? Mom wants me here?"

There was a heavy silence and Michael sighed, "Okay, Dad, I love you," he spoke softly. "Bye."

"Is everything all right?" Rebecca asked softly, frowning as Michael put his phone in his pocket.

Michael sighed, "If you want to talk, you can always come with me to the office since I need to start a file for Gabriel anyway," he replied gently. "I just need to look in on the other classrooms first."

"Oh, I can help you," Rebecca offered gently. "I'd like to be close in case Gabriel has trouble."

Michael nodded and walked over to the classroom where Demora, Isabella, and Tuvok all were, smiling when he saw that all seemed to be well there. The sight of children learning was a welcome distraction.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Command Residences**_

A stack of boxes belonging to President Pike, Kathy, and Michael sat in the fully furnished living room since they had decided to move before the Presidential election. Charlie, Kathy, Zachary, Valeris, and Saavik had all decided to surprise President Pike and Kathryn since they had nothing to do that day.

"What should we do with the boxes, just leave them here?" Charlie asked as he sat on the couch.

Kathy smiled as she sat down in a chair, "Grandpa and Grandma are very particular about where things go in their house, so maybe we'd better," she replied softly, smiling as she watched Saavik sit near the window with a small book in her hands. "Hey Saavik, what do you have there? Was that in a box?"

"Your grandparents have interesting taste in books," Saavik replied tonelessly. "It is a poetry book."

Kathy nodded and suddenly caught sight of Valeris sitting on the grass outside just as Zachary came into the house holding a box, "Why is Valeris sitting outside alone?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Valeris got a message from the Academy that she's eligible for Operations and Communications courses there even though she wanted to go into Command," Zachary commented in a slightly irked voice as he gently set the box on top of other boxes. "They don't trust her either, apparently."

Just then, Valeris rose and entered the house, "Zachary, your anger is illogical," she spoke tonelessly, giving him a look. "I am grateful that Starfleet would allow me the opportunity to attend the Academy given my past and I will do my best to please them. You must also do your best in the Academy."

"Zach, please, just be happy about the Academy," Charlie replied softly. "You get to do what you want."

Zach looked surprised, "You don't actually like the idea of Command, Charlie?" he asked softly.

"I want to be a doctor or a nurse," Charlie replied softly. "Starfleet thought it would be good for me to take both Medical and Command, though, so I could grow a bit. I don't know if they'll even let me in."

Zachary shrugged, "You try hard," he replied calmly, watching as Charlie sighed heavily. "What?"

"I wanna go off my meds for the Academy, but Mom doesn't think it's a good idea," Charlie confessed.

Kathy frowned, "Mom's probably right," she replied softly. "Should…should we have something to eat?"

Murmurs of assent filled the room and Kathy got up to see what was available for them to eat.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Medical**_

Hikaru sighed tiredly as he picked at the food that a nurse had forced him to take outside for his visit with Arianne. He was well aware that he needed to eat more than he ate at breakfast that morning, but he still wasn't able to keep much food down at a time. It was almost as if his body was fighting him.

"I'm sorry, it's just hard for me to eat," Hikaru commented softly, gazing up at Arianne as she sat next to him on a bench in the courtyard. "I've got people in my room all the time telling me to eat and drink so I can get out of the hospital. I just like the times where I can sit in quiet and spend time with Demora…"

Arianne nodded, but didn't say anything, "I can't exactly complain, though, can I?" Hikaru asked softly.

"Have you had many visitors since you've been back?" Arianne asked in a kind, comforting voice.

Hikaru swallowed hard as he ate a bite of muffin, "I've heard people want to crowd into my room and hear all about this experience, but Pike is keeping everyone away for now," he replied quietly. "I just really feel uncomfortable about the thought of everyone crowding my room to see me as I am now."

"It can be very overwhelming, but just take your time and see people as you feel ready," Arianne replied in a gentle voice, noting that Hikaru was looking very tired and anxious. "Is the sunlight bothering you?"

Shaking his head, Hikaru quickly finished off the rest of the food he had been given and sighed, "I'm just anxious about what I'm going to do now," he confessed softly. "Maybe I just need to relax for a bit."

Without warning, Hikaru sniffled and began to cry quietly, placing a hand over his eyes as he did so.

Sighing gently, Arianne gently patted Hikaru's arm and gasped when Hikaru suddenly turned away and began to get violently sick, "Everything's tingling," he trembled anxiously, grabbing his abdomen.

Frowning, Arianne hit the emergency medical alarm and grabbed Hikaru as he sank downwards, trembling violently. By the time Dr. Piper and nurses arrived, Arianne was on the floor, trying to hold Hikaru and keep him calm as he trembled violently, "Everything's tingling and hurting," he spoke weakly.

"I hope this wasn't caused by him being outside," Arianne asked in a concerned voice.

Dr. Piper shook his head, "No, it wasn't," he replied as he took out a medical tricorder. "I don't know…"

Hikaru whimpered in pain and trembled as the medics tried to slide a stretcher under him, "Lieutenant Sulu, what hurts exactly?" Dr. Piper asked in a concerned voice. "The tricorder readings are all over…"

"I just felt sick and my whole body suddenly exploded," Hikaru whimpered, gritting his teeth as the medics lifted the stretcher from the ground. "I was feeling better this morning, just very…"

As Arianne stood up, Hikaru suddenly vomited several times uncontrollably, barely managing to turn his head so to get it on the ground, "Let's get Lieutenant Sulu inside, shall we?" Dr. Piper said anxiously.

Deeply concerned for Hikaru, Arianne followed them into Hikaru's room and turned away while the nurses cleaned Hikaru up and changed his clothes. She turned around when he was in bed and his medical equipment was back in position. Dr. Piper was silently gazing at the bed's bio-monitor.

Swallowing hard, Arianne silently left the room so Dr. Piper could work and she was very surprised to see her father standing outside of a room shortly down the hallway, just inside the Surgical Care Unit.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Arianne asked softly as she walked down the hall to him. "What are you…?"

President Pike gestured through the window and Arianne was shocked to see Kathryn, who she considered her mother, lying unconscious in a hospital bed while a nurse and Leonard silently hooked up drip-lines, tubes, and checked vitals, "I thought Mom was merely coming in for tests?" Arianne asked in a concerned voice, gazing at her father. "Why does she look as if she had surgery?"

"After Michael was born and had grown a bit, we tried very hard to have more children to give both of you more siblings to enjoy and didn't tell anyone we were doing that because Michael's birth was risky enough," President Pike explained in a distressed voice, choking back tears. "Your mother had three miscarriages before we finally decided that you and Michael would be our only children."

Arianne frowned and President Pike suddenly began to sob, "K-Kathryn had a hysterectomy," he whimpered as Arianne gently pulled him into a hug and held him close. "I'm overwhelmed…."

After a few moments, President Pike gently pulled back, "I'm better now," he replied. "Thank you."

Arianne nodded and followed her father into the room when he went, "Doctor McCoy, how did things go?" President Pike asked in a shaky voice, gazing at Leonard. "Did everything go as discussed?"

"The hysterectomy was very simple to perform, but Kathryn's going to need lots of time to recover and build up her strength again," Leonard replied firmly. "She can't teach for the rest of the school year."

President Pike nodded and quickly took a seat in a chair beside the bed, "I'll be doing most of my last work as President from home, then," he replied calmly, taking her hand. "We'll manage, I'm sure."

Leonard nodded, "Try and get some rest," he replied calmly. "Buzz for a nurse if Kathryn wakes."

Arianne sighed, "Arianne, please, go get some rest of your own," President Pike spoke softly.

Nodding, Arianne left with Leonard, "Len, there's something you should know," she spoke softly, intending to tell him about Hikaru so he could go be of help to Dr. Piper if he wanted to be.

* * *

 _ **Romulan Ship - Romulus**_

"You're insane, Jeris," Senator Javal said in an anxious voice as he hurried alongside Jeris, who was leading a self-hovering stasis pod towards a warbird in the main hangar. "This is a foolish mission."

Jeris scowled, "Valdore is dead and Jaron is gravely injured," he snapped. "With Khan loose on Romulus, the boy would face certain death if he were to remain here simply because Khan has gone insane."

"And where would you send him?" Senator Javal asked anxiously. "His father is back on Earth."

Jeris nodded and said nothing, causing Senator Javal to flinch, "Going to Earth will get you killed or captured!" he shouted angrily. "What would David do if you were captured by Starfleet, Jeris?"

"I will not be anywhere near Earth," Jeris replied coldly. "I plan to make Spock come to _me_."

Senator Javal smirked, "Spock will come nowhere near Romulan space," he hissed anxiously.

"What are you going to do?" Senator Javal asked as he followed Jeris and the stasis pod into the ship and watched Jeris secure the stasis pod to a life support machine. "What you told the Senate…"

Jeris hissed, "I told the Senate I would ensure Jaron was reunited with his father because nobody expects the boy to live anyway and it would be delightful to cause Spock pain," he replied in a menacing voice. "The Senate ordered me to handle it personally because they want nothing more to do with the boy or with the Khan fiasco. I am to get rid of the boy and then I am responsible to kill Khan."

"Even you are intimidated by Khan," Senator Javal spat. "The whole fiasco with that Human boy…"

Jeris scoffed, "Zachary McCoy is no fool," he replied calmly. "He seems very unafraid of Khan."

Just then, David boarded the ship carrying two large traveling cases, "What is this, Jeris?" Senator Javal asked in a concerned voice. "Why would you be leaving Romulus when you have security here?"

"It is an attempt to draw Khan away from the planet," Jeris replied gruffly, taking a travelling case from David. "If Khan is still on the planet, he will know that I am gone and will seek to pursue us."

David sighed and set the other travelling case on the floor, "If you start a war with the Federation, how can you be sure Romulus will back you?" Senator Javal asked worriedly. "They will protest this."

"Because if Starfleet tries to fight me, I will remind James Kirk of his crime and it will send him to pieces before me," Jeris hissed, glancing at David. "If Starfleet dares stop Spock from his son, I will bring those who killed David's mother to justice for all of Starfleet to see. I will return when my duty is done."

Senator Javal nodded and bowed slightly before leaving the ship, "If something should go wrong, David, I want you to flee with Jaron to Earth," Jeris spoke in a commanding voice as he hurriedly closed up the small ship. "Your heart is Romulan, but you can pass for a Human and fool the naïve Federation."

David looked concerned and Jeris sighed, "I fear for your safety since Valdore was killed, as Khan seems to have developed insanity," Jeris explained quietly. "I could not bear it if anything were to happen to you because you are all I have of your mother. I do not think anything will go wrong, however."

"I am not sure I wish to leave Romulus," David spoke anxiously. "This has been my home forever…"

Jeris nodded and frowned as he suddenly heard a noise, followed by a dark chuckle, "Did you think you would escape me, Jeris?" Khan asked as he came into view with scorch marks on his tunic and bruises on his face as he welded a phaser in his hand. "I agree that Spock could do with misery, however…"

Without warning, Khan shot Jeris, sending the Romulan to the floor, "…You will not be the one to deliver misery to Spock," he finished coldly, glaring at David. "And I believe you could also deliver misery."

Before David could protest, Khan shot him several times before pocketing the phaser and picking his limp body up from the floor. Khan shot Jeris a death glare, which Khan silently returned.

"You will get me off this planet," Khan hissed. "Get me out of here or I will kill your son."

Swallowing hard, Jeris marched off to the cockpit and Khan roughly threw David in another stasis pod quite close to Jaron's. Once David was secure, Khan marched into the cockpit to watch Jeris.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Medical**_

"Heekaru, I came as soon as I heard from Doctor Piper zat you vere seecker," Pavel said in an anxious voice as he entered the room and saw that Arianne and Leonard were there with Dr. Piper and they were all standing beside the bed where Hikaru was sleeping. "Vat happened…deed he get vorse?"

Dr. Piper shook his head, "No, the slug poison has expelled itself from his body through the form of vomiting," he replied calmly, gazing at Pavel. "Every part of Lieutenant Sulu's body is now functioning, but he's extremely weak and still needs recovery time and medicine. He'll also need to do physiotherapy when he's well enough that will include relearning how to walk, but for now, he's sleeping soundly."

"…Attention all members of United Federation Starfleet," a voice suddenly spoke over the intercom that was in the hallway. "This is Admiral Christopher Pike, President of the United Federation of Planets…"

Swallowing hard, Pavel immediately turned on the vid-feed in the room and all were surprised to see President Pike standing behind a podium adorned with the Starfleet logo while several Admirals including Jim sat in chairs beside the podium. Everyone was in full dress uniform and several journalists and higher up members of Starfleet were watching President Pike silently and expectantly.

"As you all know, I had already scheduled my retirement for September to coincide with the new term at Starfleet Academy," President Pike spoke in a serious tone. "However, my wife has just had a very major surgery and although she will be just fine, her recovery will take some time. That being said, I tender my resignation as President of United Federation Starfleet effective immediately and the election for my successor will take place at the end of this current week. Information about that can be…"

Deeply shocked, Pavel shut off the vid-feed, "Arianne, did you know about this?" Leonard asked.

"When you went to help Hikaru, I went back into my mother's room for a bit to be there in case my father needed anything," Arianne explained calmly. "He told me he was going to push up his retirement so he could take care of Mom and help Michael with the school until he was needed in the fall."

Leonard nodded, "Wise man," he commented softly. "He knows what is important to him."

"I believe Lieutenant Sulu could use some rest now," Dr. Piper commented kindly.

Everyone silently left the room, "Does anyone know where Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary got to?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice. "I'm wondering if I shouldn't find them and take them downtown."

Pavel couldn't help but smile, "Zey are at Preseedent Pike's new house and zey hawe been mowing seengs from ze mansion all day," he commented softly. "Zey got Saawik and Waleris to help zem."

"Oh, those children take after their mother," Leonard replied in an amused voice. "I'm guessing they told Joanna what they were going to do and Joanna told you? Those kids are incredibly sneaky."

Pavel nodded and sighed, "I'm going to sit with my mother for a while," Arianne said in a tired voice as she walked down the hallway. "Len, will you please go over to the new house and check on the kids?"

"I vill come too," Pavel spoke quietly. "I am tired and I need a rest, but I also should get some sun."

Pavel and Leonard quickly left, as did Dr. Piper and Arianne continued to her mother's hospital room alone. When she entered, she saw Joanna sitting by the bed and quickly joined her in watching Kathryn.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Command_**

When the last journalist had finally gone, Admiral Pike sat himself in his office and quickly got a warm chamomile tea from his desk replicator. The entire crowd had been shocked at his announcement and the changing of election dates, but he knew he needed to help Michael and care for Kathryn now.

The door chime suddenly buzzed and President Pike sighed as the door opened and Jim let himself into the office, "That was quite the announcement," Jim commented, settling himself on the couch.

"I noticed Commander Taylor in the audience," Admiral Pike replied slyly. "Was she with you when I summoned all the Admirals to come to Command for my announcement? It seems like she was."

Jim sighed, "We're friends and both single parents," he replied nervously. "I…I just don't know…"

"Commander Taylor's a very nice woman, but don't rush things," Admiral Pike replied. "I know you fell hard for that adoption worker from Australia, but she didn't like some of the things you did…."

Jim nodded, "It's been so long since Edith that I just enjoy having female companionship," he admitted.

"Jim, Edith would want you to find happiness again," Admiral Pike replied calmly. "Want a drink?"

Jim shook his head, "I'm supposed to meet up with Spock and Uhura and see what kind of things they discussed about Lorian and Amanda's wedding," he replied tiredly. "They agreed not to marry after Amanda finishes the Academy, but I won't be surprised if they decide to get married sooner."

"Lorian's certainly been through a lot," Admiral Pike replied calmly. "He deserves to be happy."

Jim nodded and pursed his lips, "I…I wish T'Pol was here to see how Lorian and George turned out," he spoke in a solemn voice as he looked down. "I'm very proud of how they've both grown up."

"You've been a good father to them both," Admiral Pike replied calmly, stifling a yawn. "Even though we've already talked about this, are you sure you don't want to reconsider and be a nominee?"

Jim shook his head, "I'm not cut out to be President of Starfleet," he replied. "It's too stifling."

Admiral Pike chuckled and Jim sighed as he stood up, "I should go meet up with Spock and Uhura," he said in an apologetic voice. "They wanted to talk before Tuvok got out of school for the day."

"Have a wonderful day," Admiral Pike called out as Jim left the room. "Oh, Jim, you work so hard."

Sighing, Admiral Pike got up and straightened his office before leaving, intending to go to his new house and see what he could do with it before Kathryn came there to recover. He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Housing**_

It didn't take Admiral Pike long to walk to the housing units reserved for senior staff and he was surprised to see the living room full of boxes when he entered his home. He also heard talking in the kitchen and when he followed the noise, he found Leonard sitting at the table with Charlie, Kathryn, Zachary, Valeris, and Saavik while Pavel lingered at the stove, watching a pot of boiling tea.

"What's going on here?" Admiral Pike asked in a tired voice. "Why are there boxes in the house?"

Charlie smiled, "We've spent all day moving your stuff, Grandma's stuff, and Michael's stuff over from the mansion, Grandpa," he replied pleasantly. "Where's Grandma? Isn't she back from her tests?"

"Your grandmother had a hysterectomy and will be recovering at Starfleet Medical for several days, Charlie," Admiral Pike replied calmly, pleased that the moving was done. "I am very happy that you kids decided to take care of this for me, though. I moved up my retirement from the presidency of Starfleet to today so I could help Michael and also take care of your grandmother. This just makes me happy."

Kathy smiled, "When Saavik and Valeris heard what we were doing, they offered to come help," she explained in a kind voice, smiling at Saavik and Valeris. "When do you think we could visit Grandma?"

"Perhaps in a day or two," Admiral Pike replied calmly. "Your mother and Joanna are there now."

Zachary looked unhappy about that, but nodded, "Charlie, you look exhausted," Admiral Pike suddenly said, noticing that Charlie looked extremely tired. "Have you only been moving things all day?"

"I'm a bit tired, but Pavel's making us this special Asian tea that Uncle Hikaru taught him to make, so I'd like to stay around and try it before I go home," Charlie replied softly. "Dad said I could stay."

Leonard made a face, "I said you could stay as long as you took it easy," he replied firmly. "Pavel, get Charlie his tea first and then he's going home and straight to bed for a rest. How do you feel?"

For a moment, Charlie was silent and then he stood up, "I'm absolutely fine!" he said in an anxious voice as he bolted out of the kitchen and out of the house, leaving several shocked people behind.

"What is going on with him?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice. "He's been anxious all week."

Zachary, however, said nothing and pulled out his personal PADD while Kathy, Valeris, and Saavik all looked at each other and looked at the table. Pavel stopped stirring the tea and looked at them.

"Vat eez going on?" Pavel asked in a parental voice. "You four know someseeing, don't you?"

Zachary sighed as he put his PADD away, "Um, Charlie hasn't taken his meds for the last week because he thinks they'll make him do without them at the Academy," he explained softly, a concerned expression on his face as he gazed at Leonard. "He asked Mom if he could go off his meds and she told him it wasn't a good idea, but he's trying to show that he can do without them for his classes."

Admiral Pike sighed, "That's not going to happen," he replied in a concerned voice. "Where did he go?"

"Charlie's gone for long walks all this week to get himself calmed down and he's usually gone for hours, but he's been careful to go during the day," Kathryn replied softly. "I…I tried to talk to him."

Leonard sighed and Admiral Pike silently sat down at the table, "Our houses are now very close together, so I'm sure Charlie will come to one of them when he is finished his walk since I have no idea where he goes," Admiral Pike said in a heavy voice. "Panicking will only make things worse and I certainly don't want to alert your mother or Joanna to this. Charlie will go where he feels safe."

"Either Golden Gate Park or the beach is where he would probably go," Leonard observed. "If it wasn't good weather, Charlie would probably go hide at the public library. I'll go find him on my own, okay?"

Admiral Pike sighed tiredly, "I thank you all for your help with moving my family's things, but I'm going to have a little nap before I go back to Starfleet Medical," he said in a kind voice as he stood up. "You are all welcome to stay, but please clean up any mess you make. Pavel, save a little bit of tea for me."

Pavel nodded and Admiral Pike left the room, "After Pavel's done making you guys your tea, Kathy and Zachary, I want you to go over to the house and unpack some of the boxes," Leonard said in a calm, but firm voice as he got up and walked over to the doorway. "If Charlie comes back, keep him busy."

Silence filled the room as Leonard left, as nobody knew what to say about the situation.

* * *

 ** _Downtown San Francisco_**

"If you would rather not have me present for this occasion, I can find something to do," Lorian said tonelessly as he watched Amanda select a dress that was a cross between a normal wedding gown and Vulcan attire from a rack of clothing. "It is not customary for the groom to be present for this."

Amanda's eyes sparkled and she gently touched Lorian's face, "I appreciate your presence because this is something that involves both of us," she replied tonelessly before changing to Vulcan and whispering.

Lorian replied in Vulcan and watched as Amanda took the outfit to the back changing area, "Lorian, I'm sorry for being late," he heard Jim say in an apologetic voice. "Admiral Pike retired today."

"Interesting," Lorian replied as he turned to face his father. "Was it because of Kathryn?"

Jim nodded, "Kathryn had to have some very major surgery and Admiral Pike thought it better to devote time to her and to helping Michael with the educational center," he replied gently. "How are you?"

"I am…pleased to be assisting Amanda, but I am concerned about where Captain Spock and Lieutenant Uhura got to," Lorian explained tonelessly. "They had followed us here, but Captain Spock suddenly left the store claiming to be feeling unwell and Lieutenant Uhura followed him. I am unsure where they…"

Jim frowned as Nyota suddenly came into the store alone, "Spock decided to go for a walk, but he promises to return," she explained in a worried voice. "Something is bothering him today."

"I hope Spock's all right," Jim commented softly, wondering if Spock would truly be all right.

* * *

 ** _San Francisco Beach_**

The sand was warm and Charlie found great comfort just lying there and staring up at the sky, as it calmed his anxieties a great deal to just be away from everything. He knew it was wrong to stop taking his meds and worry everyone, but he knew that the Academy would be rough if he stayed on his meds.

As Charlie lay there, gravitating between staying awake and falling asleep, he heard soft footsteps travelling across the sand and into the water. Swallowing hard, he slowly sat up and was surprised to see Spock's shoes and socks on the sand while Spock stood in the waves, silently staring at the sky.

Deeply mystified at Spock's behavior, Charlie silently watched him and nearly jumped when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I figured you'd be here," Leonard said as he took a seat on the sand.

"I know going off my meds was stupid, but the Academy's going to force me," Charlie spoke softly.

Leonard sighed, "I think you should go back on the meds and the Academy will just have to learn to accept you need them," he replied calmly. "You're a completely different person without them."

Charlie nodded, "I know," he replied softly. "I can't focus without them; I know I need the meds."

Leonard nodded and gently putting an arm around Charlie, he pulled him close, "You know what, kiddo?" he said in a kind voice. "It's okay to be different and it's okay to ask for help to get by."

The two McCoys sat in silence together for several minutes, both of them watching as Spock lingered in the water, "Is Uncle Spock all right, Dad?" Charlie asked worriedly. "He looks somewhat disturbed."

"Spock's half-Human and like everyone else, he has times where he needs alone time," Leonard replied in a patient voice even though he too was concerned. "Did this walk to the beach help your anxiety?"

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, but I can't keep doing it every day," he replied quietly. "I'll take the meds."

Leonard nodded, "I didn't tell your mom what you've been doing, but your grandfather knows and I think you should tell your mom about it," he spoke gently. "Did you want to head back now?"

"Can we just sit here for a bit, Dad?" Charlie asked softly. "I like sitting and looking at the ocean."

As they continued to sit there, Spock came out of the water, redressed, and left the beach.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	11. Facing the Past

_**Three Days Later**_

 _ **San Francisco, California**_

Cold air greeted Spock as he stepped outside dressed in his Starfleet uniform and a cloak with a travel bag in hand. He had been thinking of Jaron for the last three days and knew that something was wrong enough that he needed to go find where the boy was. To him, there was no other thing for him to do.

Everyone else in the house was still asleep and Spock found himself grateful for the silence as he made his way to the hangar bay. He had left a note for Nyota, but didn't expect her to find it until after he had left Earth on his quest. The hangar bay was open, but quiet and no Security guards were around.

Spock quickly found one of the newer shuttles and loaded it, determined to leave as quietly as humanly possible. As Spock prepared to leave, however, he failed to notice a figure sneaking up behind him.

"Spock, what are you doing?" Jim asked as he came into view wearing a work jacket over his Starfleet uniform and holding a repair kit. "It looks like you are trying to steal a shuttle in the dark of night."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "That, Jim, is precisely what I am doing," he replied tonelessly.

"Why?" Jim asked in a surprised voice. "You know unauthorized travel isn't allowed, Spock."

Spock sighed, "Thoughts of Jaron have disrupted my mental equilibrium and I am of the strong opinion that he is no longer on Romulus, but in great danger," he replied tonelessly. "I must go find him."

"Jaron, the son you had on Rura Penthe?" Jim asked in a concerned voice. "Where is he at?"

Spock shook his head, "I do not know," he replied tonelessly. "I will trust my instincts to guide me."

Jim blinked, "Spock, have you gone insane?" he asked in a worried voice. "You don't know…?"

Swallowing hard, Spock reached into his pocket and pulled out a hand phaser, prompting Jim to raise his hands defensively, "Please do not hinder my efforts, Admiral," he said in a dark, toneless voice.

Jim started forward and Spock swiftly fired, hitting him in the shoulder and sending him to the ground unconscious. Spock pocketed the phaser and carefully picked Jim up, causing a PADD and a phaser to fall from his pockets. Without hesitation, Spock deposited Jim on a cot in the back of the shuttle.

While Spock was preparing to leave, Jim's shoulder wound began to bleed and Spock swiftly got supplies out of the shuttle's medkit and treated the wound. He threw the used items out on the ground and then sealed up the shuttle before anyone else arrived to interrupt him, as he didn't wish to hurt anyone.

Within minutes, Spock had bypassed all the Security controls keeping the hangar bay closed and had started the shuttle up. Silence filled the air as Spock launched the shuttle up and towards space.

* * *

 _ **Golden Gate Apartments**_

The sound of anxious gasping caused Lorian to wake and he was surprised to see George sitting up in bed with an expression of terror on his face, "Lorian, something has happened to Father," George stated in a shaking voice as he gazed at his elder brother. "I felt great fear and then our bond went silent.

"Father is doing work at the hangar this evening as part of his Operations duties," Lorian explained tonelessly. "He does this every so often so that other officers may have a good night's rest."

George scowled, "Lorian, Father's in danger!" he spoke louder. "You need to call Security!"

Lorian sighed patiently and got out of bed, "I will contact Father at the hangar this evening and ask him to talk to you so you can be reassured of his safety," he commented as he walked over to the vid-phone.

George nodded and waited as Lorian inputted the conversation, frowning when the call didn't connect with anyone on the other end, "I told you something's wrong, Lorian," George snipped tiredly.

Swallowing hard, Lorian sighed tiredly, "Remain in the apartment and I will return shortly," he ordered as he got out of bed and put a housecoat on over his pajamas before leaving the safety of the room.

After grabbing a card key to the apartment, Lorian travelled down the hallway and stopped in front of Pavel and Joanna's apartment. With a trembling hand, he pressed the door chime several times.

There was a silence and then the door slid open, revealing a tired looking Pavel in pajamas, "Loreean, vat eez eet?" Pavel asked in a concerned voice, seeing that Lorian was upset. "What eez vrong?"

"I cannot get a hold of Father at the hangar bay and George seems to believe that he is in danger," Lorian replied tonelessly. "I did not mean to wake you, but you live the closest to our apartment."

Pavel nodded, "Let us go back to your apartment and call for Seecureety," he replied in a tired voice.

Bowing his head, Lorian followed Pavel back to the apartment and sighed when he saw that George had moved to the couch, "Uncle Pavel, where's my dad?" George asked, forgetting his Vulcan demeanor.

"I vill call Secureety and zey can find out," Pavel replied as he walked over to the video-phone.

* * *

 _ **Romulan Ship**_

"New Vulcan," Khan breathed in an enamored voice as he saw the glamourous planet come into view on the viewscreen. "I believe you once lived there in relative poverty, Jeris. Do you remember it?"

Jeris, however, said nothing because he only cared about what happened to David and Jaron at the current moment; any wrong could prompt Khan to kill them both. Khan smirked and smacked him.

"Full stop," Khan commanded darkly. "You know that David and Jaron are dead by now, Jeris."

Swallowing hard, Jeris stopped the ship and rose to face Khan, "What is stopping you from killing me too?" he asked in a defeated voice, wondering if Khan was merely lying to get a rise out of him.

Khan smirked as he pulled out a phase pistol, "I am going to send you back to the poverty from whence you came, alien filth," he hissed, charging up the weapon. "Enjoy being alone in misery and poverty."

Before Jeris could react, Khan shot him and smirked as Jeris dropped to the floor unconscious.

Quickly pocketing the phaser, Khan used his superhuman strength to lift Jeris and drag him over to an escape pod, cackling out loud as he threw the unconscious Romulan inside. With a flourish of his arm, Khan slammed the pod shut and launched it into space, smirking as it shot down to New Vulcan.

"I am not going to waste time going to Earth when I can rescue my people," Khan hissed in a bitter voice as he marched over to the stasis pods where Jaron and David lay. "I will send them towards Earth."

It took some doing, but Khan managed to lift both stasis pods into another escape pod and lock them inside. He then walked back to the cockpit, wanting to be out in open space before launching the pod.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Command, San Francisco**_

"This is certainly not how I imagined spending my first few days as President of Starfleet," Admiral Harriman, who had just been elected President the day before, said in a concerned voice as he entered the conference room where Leonard, Arianne, Scotty, Giotto, Lorian, and a distraught Nyota were seated at a table, all of them in their pajamas and robes. "Someone tell me what's going on."

Nyota swallowed hard as she produced the note Spock left, "I found this on the counter when I got up to get a glass of water and it was then that Security showed up," she explained shakily. "I don't know…"

"According to the Security footage at the hangar, Captain Spock was loading one of the newer shuttles when Admiral Kirk caught him," Giotto explained sternly. "The two had words and then Spock pulled a weapon and shot Kirk. Spock then took Kirk into the shuttle and presumably left Earth with him."

Tears filled Nyota's eyes and she began to cry, "Spock's been thinking about his son, Jaron, for days and I never thought he would do anything like this," she replied in an anxious voice. "And to kidnap Kirk…"

"Wait, Captain Spock has a child that is not on Earth?" President Harriman asked in a confused voice.

Nyota nodded and sniffled, "Spock…he was violated during his time on Rura Penthe," she replied shakily, sniffling harder as Pavel and Admiral Pike suddenly came into the room. "Oh my…."

President Harriman was very quiet for several moments and sighed, "I had a feeling that creepy Romulan guard was up to no good," he commented shakily. "I didn't know she went that far, but I do remember her always having words with him and becoming extremely emotionally intimate…"

Nyota put her head in her hands and President Harriman sighed, "I'm sorry that you had to hear that, Lieutenant Uhura," he apologized gently. "It seemed, however, that Vulcans were a rarity to the prison and the female Romulan seemed to believe that Spock would never leave and attempted to…"

"Claim him," Nyota replied shakily, closing her eyes. "Why would Jaron suddenly be on his mind?"

Admiral Pike and Pavel took a seat and President Harriman sighed softly, "Traumatic experiences can never fully be forgotten and memories often manifest themselves at unexpected moments," he replied in a calming voice. "The question now, however, is where Spock thinks Jaron is and if he will succeed."

"How much trouble is Spock in over this?" Nyota asked shakily, opening her eyes. "He didn't mean…"

President Harriman sighed patiently, "I'm not sure how to handle the situation yet, as I simply do not have enough information," he replied calmly. "Whenever Captain Spock does return, I would like to speak with him and Admiral Kirk privately. In the meantime, let's not panic or let anyone else panic."

"What's the matter with Spock, kidnapping Jim in the dead of night?" Leonard snapped angrily.

President Harriman scowled, "Doctor McCoy, enough," he replied in a firm voice. "I've dispatched Security shuttles to wait in Earth's orbit for Captain Spock's return and since we have no idea where he's gone with Admiral Kirk, that's all that can be done. Lieutenant Uhura…are…are you all right?"

By that point, Nyota was very pale and promptly passed out just as she was about to respond, "Nyota!" Arianne said in an anxious voice, quickly grabbing her friend before she fell. "Leonard."

Leonard hurried over and helped Arianne lower Nyota to the floor, "I'm…all right," Nyota protested, suddenly coming to as Leonard took out his tricorder. "Doctor McCoy, please. I…I just need to rest."

Arianne frowned as Nyota cringed and placed a hand on her stomach, "I just need to go home and rest," Nyota spoke shakily as she looked at Lorian. "Lorian, please…help me up and back to my house."

"Did you not visit Starfleet Medical as Captain Spock instructed?" Lorian asked quizzically.

Nyota shook her head and sighed, "For what?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice. "Uhura?"

"I found out I was pregnant on the Enterprise," Nyota spoke softly. "The day before Spock and I went shopping with Lorian and Amanda, I lost the baby at home. Spock told me to go to Medical about it…"

Tears filled Nyota's eyes and she looked away from Leonard, unable to say any more. Admiral Pike and Scotty looked genuinely embarrassed, Pavel looked sympathetic, and Arianne looked very sad.

President Harriman, however, calmly pressed a button on the desk and sighed, "I think I understand things a little better now," he said calmly. "Consider this meeting adjourned and you can all go."

Everyone else left the room, but Leonard and Arianne remained with Nyota to keep her calm.

* * *

 ** _Shuttle – Space_**

Cold air brushed against Jim's face as he came to and found that he was laying on a cot in one of Starfleet's newer shuttlecrafts. He turned his head and was surprised to find Spock sitting at the flight controls, "Spock?" Jim called out in a groggy voice, flinching as pain radiated from his shoulder.

"Jim, we have just exited the Sol System," Spock replied tonelessly. "It is pleasing to see you awake."

Swallowing hard, Jim got up and walked over to the flight controls, "Why did you shoot me?" he asked in a groggy voice as he plunked himself down in the empty chair. "I wasn't going to call Security."

Spock silently looked at Jim, "I could not be certain of that and I must do all I can to find where Jaron is, as I am quite certain he is no longer on Romulus," he replied tonelessly. "He is my flesh and blood."

"Spock, it happened a long time ago," Jim replied in a confused voice. "Why search for him now?"

Spock sighed and clenched his hands into fists, "While we were still on the Enterprise, Nyota discovered she was expecting a baby," he replied tonelessly. "Not long after the Enterprise returned to Earth, she miscarried and it was extremely devastating for both of us. It was then that I began to think of Jaron."

"Spock, I'm sorry," Jim replied softly, his expression sad. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Spock looked at the console, "With the difficulties Nyota had during her pregnancy with Amanda, we knew the possibility of miscarriage was high," he replied tonelessly. "It was not a planned pregnancy."

Jim nodded, "If you wish to return to Earth and file a report against me, Jim, I will ensure that you will be dropped off somewhere where Starfleet can easily retrieve you," Spock commented tonelessly.

"What will happen to you?" Jim asked in a worried voice. "Are you going to Romulan space?"

Spock sighed, "I am uncertain," he replied tonelessly. "However, you do have responsibilities…"

"I'll stay, if you don't mind," Jim replied, wanting to keep an eye on Spock's emotional state.

Spock nodded and a console suddenly beeped, prompting Jim to frown, "Sensors are saying that there's a ship like 12 hours from us," Jim said in a concerned voice. "Do you think that might be something?"

"Perhaps," Spock replied tonelessly. "If you set a course, we can investigate things further."

Nodding, Jim quietly set a course and then watched as Spock engaged on the course he had set.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Medical**_

"You're looking so much better, Lieutenant Sulu," Kathryn, who had been moved to a private room, said as she looked at Hikaru, who was in a pantsuit and slippers while he sat in his wheelchair. "Truly."

Hikaru nodded and sighed, "I've got a ways to go, but I'll fight," he replied softly. "Thank you."

"No thanks is needed, Hikaru," Kathryn replied in a kind voice. "You've got such potential."

Kathryn then smiled, "How is your physio going?" she replied softly. "I heard you can walk now."

"It's difficult, but I mostly walk when I'm doing physiotherapy in water at the moment," Hikaru replied in a calm voice, smiling at Kathryn. "My legs aren't strong enough to be walking all the time quite yet."

Kathryn nodded, "Have you thought about what you'll do once you're recovered enough to work?" she asked kindly. "I suppose the college would want you back, but I'm sure Starfleet does as well."

"I need to do what's best for Demora and I," Hikaru replied softly. "I'm not sure what that is yet."

Kathryn smiled and sighed tiredly, "I'm sorry, but I need to have a nap," she said apologetically.

Hikaru nodded and frowned when he suddenly saw several medics and Leonard pushing a hover-gurney down the hallway that contained a very weak looking Nyota, "Uhura?" he asked in a worried voice.

Kathryn had fallen back asleep, so Hikaru quietly wheeled himself out of the room and down the hallway just in time to see Uhura being set up in a room in the Obstetrics Wing while Leonard watched from the doorway, "Doctor McCoy, what's wrong with Uhura?" Hikaru asked in a concerned voice, frowning.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," Leonard replied gently. "Arianne's bringing her kids over here now."

Hikaru frowned, "Why isn't Spock here?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Uhura needs him."

Leonard looked surprised and Hikaru scowled, "What's going on?" Hikaru asked sharply.

"Spock took off in a shuttle last night and shot Kirk before taking him along," Leonard explained softly.

Hikaru's eyes widened, "President Harriman's got Security shuttles posted in Earth's orbit, but nobody knows where Spock went, so there's only so much that can be done," Leonard continued somberly.

Hikaru nodded and sighed as Arianne suddenly came down the hallway with Amanda, who was wearing pants, a long shirt, and boots, "I apologize for the delay, as I had to see Tuvok off to the educational center and Saavik and Valeris off to pre-Academy classes," Amanda stated tonelessly. "Where…?"

There was a silence as Amanda turned and saw Nyota resting in bed, "Mother," she said in an anxious voice as she strode into the room and planted herself in a chair next to the bed. "Mother, it's Amanda."

Nyota weakly mumbled something and Amanda gently took her hand, ignoring their audience.

* * *

 ** _New Vulcan_**

"Stonn, it is time for the evening sojurn," Stonn heard a toneless voice say. "Are you coming?"

Stonn, who spent his evenings in meditation and caring for the small piece of property that was his to keep his mind focused, sighed as he saw T'Pau enter the garden while several members of the New Vulcan High Command waited on the path, "I am honored by the invitation, High Priestess," he replied tonelessly. "However, I am troubled this evening and would prefer to keep to my own thoughts."

"Where is your mother, T'Lar?" T'Pau asked tonelessly. "She is required to assist in your healing."

Stonn sighed, "T'Lar has gone for her evening meditation and felt prompted to engage in it outdoors," he replied tonelessly. "She did invite me to accompany her, but I do not feel like leaving the premises."

Just then, the sky lit up and something slammed into the desert, causing the ground to tremble violently for several moments. Unable to help his curiosity, Stonn leaped over his fence and took off running towards the sound and the illumination. The rest of the New Vulcan High command quickly followed.

The site of the crash was very close to Mount Selaya and Stonn reached it just in time to see Jeris break open the escape pod with his fist, causing glass to shatter and fall everywhere, "Who are you?" Stonn asked in a suspicious voice, eyeing the pointy-eared being that was shaking and visibly wounded.

Too shaken to reply, Jeris let out a cry of pain as he tried to remove himself from the pod just as the rest of the High Command, including T'Lar, came over to the site, "Serij!" Dr. T'Pan said as she emerged from the group and moved over to the escape pod. "High Command, Serij was once a scientist here."

"My real name is Jeris and I am a hybrid," Jeris spoke shakily, blood coming from his mouth as he did.

Rapid Vulcan filled the air as various members of the High Command used their communicators to summon medical assistance, "Are you alone?" Stonn asked tonelessly, studying Jeris carefully.

"My son, David, was taken by Khan and probably killed," Jeris breathed. "I was left here to die."

The mention of Khan caused the entire Council to freeze and immediately surround the escape pod to keep Jeris awake and protect him until medical help arrived, "You are welcome to stay here and we will ensure that you heal," T'Pau proclaimed in a toneless, yet commanding voice. "Save your strength."

Tears flowed down Jeris's face as he lay there in pain and thinking about how his son was now lost.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Academy – San Francisco, California**_

Whispers from the other pre-cadets and cadets touched Valeris's ears and she found herself hanging back while the others made notes for their tour assignment. Even though their mother was not feeling well, she had come with Saavik to the tour while Tuvok went to school, but she was having second thoughts about being there. Only Charlie, Kathy, Zachary, and Saavik seemed to like her being there.

"Cadet, is there a problem?" Valeris suddenly heard a kind voice ask from behind. "What's wrong?"

Valeris turned to see Admiral Pike standing there with Michael and Johnny in tow, "Admiral Pike, I am having difficulty with the tour," she replied tonelessly, not looking at him. "I do not feel welcome."

"Cadet Pike, Cadet Harriman, get taking notes," Admiral Pike ordered. "Valeris, let's have a chat."

Michael and Johnny walked off and Admiral Pike sat in a chair near the door, nodding for Valeris to join him, which she did, "I am not welcome among those who are aspiring to join the Academy," Valeris spoke quietly, her eyes sad. "I have made poor decisions in the past and I do not blame others for their shunning of me. I just wish to finish this tour as quickly as possible so I may go to my mother's side."

"Show me what you've done so far," Admiral Pike replied patiently. "I know you've done some work."

Nodding, Valeris handed over her stylus, "I organized the information according to where I was at in the tour because Lieutenant Sulu taught me that I should organize information according to location or subject when preparing to write an essay," she explained tonelessly. "He was a very good teacher."

Admiral Pike nodded as he read through her work, "I'm also collecting information for Amanda because she is sitting at the hospital with our mother," Valeris explained quietly. "I promised I would be of help."

"Your notes are very well done," Admiral Pike replied kindly, returning the stylus to her.

Nodding, Valeris was about to speak when the sound of whispers filtered across the room, "…That hybrid criminal's in trouble," she and Admiral Pike heard people say. "I bet she'll get kicked out…"

Valeris flinched and looked at the floor, prompting Admiral Pike to march over to the source of the whispering, which was coming from a small group near the emergency exit. A young man Admiral Pike knew as Aaron Locarno was standing there talking while working alongside Johnny and Michael.

"Cadet Locarno?" Admiral Pike asked in a stern voice. "Stop what you're doing and face me."

Silence filled the room as Aaron turned to face Admiral Pike, "Yes, sir?" he asked in a formal voice.

"Let's take a walk, Cadet," Admiral Pike said in a stern voice. "Everyone else please keep working."

Swearing under his breath, Cadet Locarno tucked his stylus under his arm and glared menacingly at several people including Charlie, Zachary, and Valeris as he followed Admiral Pike from the room.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Medical**_

A quiet knock at the door prompted Amanda, who was holding her mother as she slept, to look up and raise an eyebrow at seeing Arianne, who was pushing Kathryn in a wheelchair, "I hope you don't mind that we've come to visit your mother, Amanda," Arianne said calmly. "It'll give you a little break."

"Lorian is volunteering at the educational center today to help Michael out, so I have no better place to be," Amanda spoke tonelessly. "I am the oldest of the children and since Father is not here, it is my…"

Arianne sighed softly as Amanda wiped her eyes with one hand and released her sleeping mother, "Both Father and Mother are hurting tremendously over this and I am unsure of who I can share my feelings about this situation with," Amanda spoke tonelessly. "Mother cannot have any more children naturally and Lorian and I have been discussing getting married earlier so to ease the pain in my family…"

Arianne wheeled Kathryn closer to the bed and then promptly escorted Amanda away from the bed and over to the replicator, "Marry whenever you choose to because it's what you and Lorian want," Arianne said in a gentle, but firm voice. "Don't just get married earlier to make your parents feel better."

"I suppose I could take a walk," Amanda spoke softly, nodding at Arianne. "Thank you, Aunt Arianne."

Arianne nodded and Amanda silently left the room, "Has anyone informed Ambassador Sarek of what is going on?" Kathryn asked in a concerned voice. "I'm sure he'd want to be of help to his family."

"No," Nyota spoke groggily even though she didn't open her eyes. "I don't want to bother him."

Arianne sighed and silently left the room, leaving Kathryn to look after Nyota when she woke up.

* * *

 _ **Academy Gardens**_

"How do you think you did on the assignment, Charlie?" Michael asked in a kind voice as he and Charlie walked among the flowers. "I'm glad Lorian agreed to watch the school for me today so I could be here."

Charlie shrugged, "That whispering Locarno was doing was distracting me," he replied anxiously.

"Did you want to go over to Medical and talk to your mom or dad about it?" Michael asked in a concerned voice, frowning at Charlie. "They might be able to help you tune out distractions."

Charlie shrugged, "They're helping take care of Aunt Nyota and Grandma," he replied quietly. "I can…"

The sight of Aaron Locarno and several of his larger friends hanging out near the trees caused Charlie and Michael to pause, "Maybe we should go the other way to get home," Michael spoke nervously.

"I'm not afraid of Locarno and those gorillas," Charlie said, frowning as the group approached them.

Aaron scoffed, "Gorillas, McCoy?" he asked coldly. "I'm on probation because that hybrid criminal friend of your freaky brother went and tattled on me to Pike. I don't know why the Academy lets broken and damaged people in here. It's bad enough they let you into the program, but to let a criminal…"

"Oh, shut up, Locarno," Charlie replied in an irritable voice. "Michael, let's get out of here."

The larger guys surrounded them and two grabbed Charlie's arms and threw him into the garden fountain, effectively soaking him. Michael tried to go to him, but Aaron grabbed Michael and pushed him on the grass before storming over to the fountain and kicking the crap out of Charlie.

Swearing loudly, Michael charged across the grass and lunged into the fountain, using every bit of brute force he had to throw Locarno out of the fountain. Charlie gasped and groaned as he painstakingly pulled himself through the water and his blood, groaning as he pulled himself over the edge.

By then, the campus security patrols had seen what was happening and had come over to the scene in a hurry, "Damaged people shouldn't be allowed in Starfleet!" Locarno screamed as he and his large friends were hauled off by several Security officers. "Starfleet is about dominance and perfection!"

Trembling anxiously, Charlie vomited several times as he struggled to pull himself out of the fountain, "Just hold on, Charlie," Hendorff said in an anxious voice as he pushed an alarm on his communicator.

"Help…help me get out of the fountain," Charlie slurred as blood covered his forehead and face.

Whimpers of pain filled the air as Charlie let Michael and Hendorff get him out of the fountain.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Medical_**

"…As the Academy Superintendent, I should have been notified about this immediately," Admiral Pike said in a stern voice as he stood in front of a private hospital room with Leonard and Hendorff.

Hendorff sighed, "Charlie didn't want to press charges, but Michael overruled him," he replied.

"Security's arrested Mister Locarno and his friends and will keep them in jail until Charlie's healthy enough to testify against them in a hearing," Admiral Pike replied. "Is he fully awake yet?"

Leonard nodded and Admiral Pike entered the room with the doctor at his heels, stopping at the end of the bed where Charlie lay awake in patient pajamas with his ribs taped, tubes in his chest, and his left wrist in a plaster cast that rested in a shoulder sling. There was a bandage around his head and driplines in his arms and hands that hung loosely as he lay there being watched over by a worried Arianne.

"I wouldn't talk to Security, so they sent you, Grandpa Pike?" Charlie asked in a groggy voice.

Admiral Pike sighed, "Security saw everything and you won't be asked to give your side until you're feeling better, but why don't you want to explain things?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Because I don't want to," Charlie replied groggily. "Locarno and his buddies were acting normal."

Leonard frowned, "Has this happened before, Charlie?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Not wanting to talk, Charlie sighed and closed his eyes, "Charlie is most definitely your son, Leonard," Arianne spoke in a gentle voice. "He's stubborn to the core. I'll sit with him for a while, all right?"

"I need to go contact the parents of Mister Locarno and his friends," Admiral Pike said calmly.

Arianne nodded and sighed as she watched her father leave, "Zachary and Kathy commed me and said that they'll be at home," she explained in a concerned voice. "I don't understand why this happened."

Shrugging, Leonard sighed and sat on the edge of the bed to help Arianne comfort Charlie.

* * *

 ** _Space_**

"The ship has disappeared from sensors, but there are objects nearby," Spock spoke tonelessly, jarring Jim, who had fallen asleep at his station, awake. "The objects are metallic and a very small size."

Jim frowned, "Objects floating in space?" he asked worriedly. "Do you mean it could be debris?"

"The objects are within transport distance," Spock replied tonelessly. "However, Admiral…"

There was a heavy silence and Spock sighed, "I am detecting faint life-signs within the object, which leads me to believe that the objects are escape pods," he spoke, his voice trembling slightly.

"Let me see if I can lock on to the life forms," Jim replied, noting Spock's trembling voice.

Spock nodded and remained silent as Jim locked on to the objects and found that Spock's words were accurate, "I'm locked on to the life-forms and energizing now," he said in an uncertain voice.

As the sound of the transporter filled the shuttle, Spock turned and tears filled his eyes as he recognized the smaller of the two life-forms, "Jaron," he spoke shakily as he rose from the pilot seat. "Jim…"

Nodding, Jim brought the shuttle to a stop and joined Spock at the small transporter console, watching as Spock gently lifted Jaron up before looking at David, "Who is this?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Suddenly, a small PADD fell out of David's pocket and Jim picked it up, his eyes widening as he scanned it, "Spock, this young man is the child Carol had with my DNA," Jim said in a shocked voice. "Spock?"

Jim looked up to see that Spock had laid Jaron on the shuttle's cot and was trying to use the shuttle's medical supplies to make him comfortable. To Jim, Jaron looked badly injured and extremely pale.

Swallowing hard, Jim quickly made sure that the young man was breathing and then quickly went back to the flight controls, "Spock, I'm going to turn us around and get us back to Earth," he said in an anxious voice, trying hard not to have a panic attack over this remnant of his time as a prisoner under Jeris.

Nodding, Spock sat on the cot next to Jaron and began to gently speak in Vulcan while initiating a mind meld with the young boy. Jim grabbed a folded blanket from the supplies and placed it under David's head before returning to the controls. The young man looked like him, but was probably angry.

"Wh…where am I?" Jim suddenly heard a weak voice say as he set a course back to Earth.

Quickly setting up the auto-pilot, Jim turned just in time to see David look around and place a hand on his chest, "Captain Kirk…" David said in a weak voice, recognizing the man. "Are you going to kill me?"

"I just beamed you and Captain Spock's son from escape pods," Jim replied calmly. "Why would I?"

David frowned, "My name is David and I've been told you impregnated my mother," he replied.

Jim frowned, "Why don't we talk about that when we get to Earth?" he asked in an uneasy voice.

Nodding, David lay there and watched as Jim got him supplies while the shuttle turned around. He didn't trust Jim Kirk, but it seemed there was no other choice but to do that.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	12. An Urge to Cry, An Urge to Kill

**_One Day Later_**

"Goodnight, Daddy," Demora said in a kind voice, hugging her father as he sat on the edge of her bed wearing civilian clothes with his crutches beside him. "Are you happy to be out of the hospital?"

Hikaru nodded and sighed, "I'm happy that I can be home with you, Demora," he replied gently.

Demora smiled and quickly went to sleep while Hikaru grabbed his crutches, pulled himself into a standing position, and maneuvered himself into the living room. He leaned the crutches against the coffee table as he sat down on the couch to go through job listings he had saved on a stylus.

There was a brisk knock at the door and Hikaru sighed as he grabbed his crutches and slowly made his way over to the door, frowning as he peered through the peephole. "Admiral Pike?"

Ignoring the trembling in his hand, Hikaru pressed the door released button and slowly hobbled back to the couch as Admiral Pike entered the apartment and closed the door, "I heard you got out of Starfleet Medical today and I thought I'd pay you a visit," Admiral Pike said cheerfully. "How are you doing?"

"I thought you'd be home with Kathryn?" Hikaru asked quietly. "She just got back home herself."

Admiral Pike nodded and sat in a chair, "Kathryn is asleep for the night and Michael is at the house with a young lady, so they will be of help to my wife if she needs anything," he explained in a kind voice. "I wanted to talk to you and see what you were going to do now that you've been cleared to work?"

"I'll look through job listings when Demora's asleep and go out walking the streets to look for work when she's in school," Hikaru replied quietly. "I'm cleared for work, but I still have to take it easy."

Admiral Pike nodded, "Have you approached President Harriman yet?" he asked in a kind voice.

"I had a child with a Starfleet terrorist," Hikaru replied softly, his expression sad. "That kind of thing…"

Admiral Pike sighed, "I actually wanted to ask you if you could do some summer work for the Academy," he replied in a calm voice. "From what Valeris tells me, you taught her during her time in prison?"

"The city college had heard of her and took it as an opportunity to expand their horizons," Hikaru replied in a tired voice. "They funded a shuttle and donated books so that I could help her get an education."

Admiral Pike sighed, "And I suppose you heard of the attack on Cadet Charlie McCoy?" he asked.

"Chekov told me when he helped me leave," Hikaru replied solemnly. "Will Charlie be all right?"

Admiral Pike nodded, "He will, but intense physical activity is off limits for the next couple of months unless it's rehabilitation," he replied calmly. "Preparing for the Command Track includes a lot of intense physical training and Charlie's not going to be able to do that until he's medically cleared."

"Don't tell me Charlie won't get in to the Academy," Hikaru replied in an upset voice.

Admiral Pike sighed, "Not being able to prepare physically will set him back and mean more bookwork that I'm not sure he'll handle well by himself," he replied calmly. "I was hoping with your experience as a tutor that you could possibly help both Valeris and Charlie do what they need to for the Academy?"

"I'm sure Chekov is more qualified than I am, sir," Hikaru replied. "With all due respect."

Admiral Pike smiled, "Pavel volunteered to help Michael with the school so Michael could focus on preparing for the Academy," he replied calmly. "It'll also be a child care center in the summer."

Hikaru nodded, "I think you'd do a good job helping Valeris and Charlie," Admiral Pike continued.

"All right," Hikaru replied in a nervous voice. "I can tutor Charlie and Valeris for the Academy."

Admiral Pike nodded as he stood up, "I'll make the arrangements," he replied calmly. "Goodnight."

Just as Admiral Pike was going to leave, bright lights shone through the windows, prompting both him and Hikaru to move to the window. From what both men could see, a shuttle was flying over the building and heading towards the Starfleet properties at a relatively slow pace for a shuttle.

"Kirk and Spock," Admiral Pike reasoned as he got his communicator out, ready to call an alert.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Medical_**

Nearly an hour later, Admiral Pike found himself standing in the corridor outside of a large exam room that was filled with several Medical officers, Security officers, Spock, and Kirk. Dr. M'Benga and several nurses were tending to the unconscious Jaron while Dr. Piper and Leonard were talking to Jim and David, who was laying on a biobed looking very solemn. The scene looked very troubling to him especially since Spock was sitting alone in the corner with his head buried in his hands and arms.

"Admiral Pike, hello," Admiral Pike heard President Harriman say. "Thank you for contacting me."

Admiral Pike nodded and looked at President Harriman, unaware that Spock had seen them and was making his way out to them, "Admiral Pike…Admiral Harriman," they heard Spock speak suddenly.

"Captain Spock," President Harriman said calmly, gazing at Spock. "You…you look very unwell."

Spock blinked, but said nothing as he leaned against the wall, "You look as if you are in need of medical attention, Spock," Admiral Pike commented softly. "I could see if there is any medical help…."

"Jaron and Admiral Kirk's son are in need of it more," Spock replied in a shaking, toneless voice.

Admiral Harriman's eyes went wide, "What…what did you just say?" he asked in a shocked voice.

"I'm sure Admiral Kirk will explain himself when he is ready," Spock replied tonelessly. "Excuse me."

Admiral Pike's eyes widened as Spock slowly made his way down the hallway and couldn't help but follow him. As Spock reached the front foyer, Joanna came into the building looking concerned.

"Captain Spock, how are you?" Joanna asked kindly. "I was commed and told there was an…"

Swallowing hard, Spock turned away from Joanna and immediately sunk to his knees, "Captain Spock, can you hear me?" Joanna asked as she knelt down next to him and saw that he was on the verge of passing out. "Someone get me a doctor right now and tell them to get to the foyer right away."

Admiral Pike hurried off down the hallway while President Harriman helped Joanna get Spock lying down on the floor, "I am feeling unwell," Spock spoke weakly as he closed his eyes. "Jaron…"

To Joanna's relief, Admiral Pike soon returned with Christine, who was now a doctor and had also been called into work because of the current situation. In no time at all, Christine and Joanna had managed to get Spock into a nearby examination room and hooked to fluids while Admiral Pike watched closely.

"Just get some rest, Captain Spock," Joanna spoke softly. "You'll feel much better after you rest."

Too weak from his meld with Jaron to argue, Spock slipped into a deep slumber, "What exactly is going on?" Joanna asked in a concerned voice. "Last I heard, Admiral Kirk and Spock had left in a shuttle…"

"Now that Captain Spock's resting, Joanna, can you please go help out with the other patients?" Christine asked in a concerned voice. "They're all still in the trauma exam room, I believe."

Joanna nodded and hurried from the room, getting to the trauma room just in time to see Dr. M'Benga and several nurses take the unconscious Jaron, who was now tubed and surrounded by tubes and wires, out of the room and head towards the critical care section of the hospital. David, meanwhile, had changed out of his clothes and was now resting on the exam bed while Leonard bandaged him up.

Jim was lingering nearby with the Security officers, as he knew that David was afraid of him because of what had happened years ago, "Your ID says you're 17," Giotto commented as he skimmed David's ID.

"Yes," David replied quietly. "When I met Jim Kirk, I expected a violent solder, but he's not…"

Jim frowned as David went very quiet, "He's supposedly my biological father," he finally spoke.

The room went very quiet and Jim nodded, "You're welcome to come live with me for as long as you wish, David," he spoke calmly, uncertain about David's reaction. "I have an older son, Lorian, and a younger son named George who is about the same age as you. They are half-Vulcan, half-Human."

"David's going to be here for a few days to recover, but you can stay with him as much as you like," Leonard spoke up firmly, frowning as David yawned. "David, why don't you get some rest?"

Nodding, David closed his eyes and as he slept, Jim silently walked over and gently stroked his hair.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Housing_**

The sound of the buzzing door chime concerned Nyota as she slowly made her way through the house and to the door. She had been discharged with orders to rest and wait until Spock came back home.

When Nyota opened the door, however, she was surprised to see President Harriman standing there in his uniform looking concerned, "Lieutenant Uhura, hello," President Harriman spoke gently.

"Is Spock back?" Nyota asked in a concerned voice as she stepped aside to let him come in.

President Harriman nodded as he came into the house and they both went into the sitting room, each of them sitting quickly, "Admiral Kirk and Captain Spock have both returned," he replied calmly.

"Was Spock able to find Jaron?" Nyota asked in a concerned voice. "It meant a lot to him to try."

President Harriman nodded, "I believe he was, but Jaron is in critical care and Captain Spock has succumbed to exhaustion and is being kept for observation," he explained in a concerned voice.

Nyota nodded, but before she could speak, a light switched on and Tuvok, who was wearing a robe and slippers over his pajamas, came into the sitting room, "Mother, are you well?" Tuvok asked quietly.

"I'm a bit tired, Tuvok," Nyota replied softly as Tuvok came over and sat next to her. "Your father…"

President Harriman sighed, "Your father, Tuvok, has brought his other son, Jaron, to Earth," he explained in a somber voice. "He is currently at Starfleet Medical being treated for exhaustion."

"Can we go see Father and Jaron?" Tuvok asked quietly, gazing at Nyota. "I want to meet Jaron."

Nyota sighed, "Not tonight," she replied gently. "It's very late and you have school tomorrow."

Tuvok nodded, but didn't get up, "How much trouble is Spock in?" Nyota asked worriedly.

"Well, that depends on if Admiral Kirk wants to press kidnapping and assault charges," President Harriman replied in a concerned voice. "I do plan to have a talk with both of them very soon."

Nyota nodded and sighed as she saw a fully dressed Valeris come down the stairs and quietly leave the house, "Tuvok, honey, you should go back to bed," she spoke gently. "I'll be up for a while yet."

"Was that Valeris that just left?" President Harriman asked worriedly. "She looked distressed."

Nyota sighed, "Valeris was assaulted by Warden Cartwright while serving time at the Mimas facility and we've tried to get her to go to counseling, but she prefers private meditation," she replied softly. "Spock and I said she's allowed to go for walks at night as long as she stays within the Starfleet properties."

Admiral Harriman nodded, but said nothing, "After I send Tuvok to school tomorrow, I'll come visit Starfleet Medical and talk to Spock," Nyota continued in a tired voice. "I need to wait up for Valeris."

"I'm sorry to impose," Admiral Harriman apologized as he stood up. "Good night, Lieutenant."

Nyota nodded and remained on the couch as President Harriman left, "Mother, I'm going to stay up with you for a while," Tuvok declared as he stood up. "Rest on the couch and I will make some spice tea."

Nodding, Nyota lay on the couch and sighed warily as Tuvok silently disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

 ** _Golden Gate Apartments – San Francisco_**

A quiet knock at the door caused Jim to sigh, "Come in," he spoke, not moving from the couch.

The door slid open and Gillian stood there in sleep pants and a sweatshirt looking concerned, "I'm sorry to have woken you, Commander," Jim apologized softly. "I just needed someone to talk to."

Gillian nodded and quietly entered the apartment before closing the door, "Rebecca's looking after Gabriel," she explained in a gentle voice as she joined Jim on the couch. "Are your sons asleep?"

"They are," Jim replied shakily. "I just found the son that came to exist when I was a prisoner of a Romulan named Jeris several years ago, actually. His name is David and he's about 17 years old."

Gillian frowned, but said nothing, "I was violated during my time on that ship and it took me a long time to get over it, but I found David while I was with Spock and helping him look for his son," Jim continued in a shaky voice, his eyes misty. "I think Jeris was raised by David and brainwashed to hate me."

"You could always try to teach him that you're not who Jeris says you are," Gillian replied quietly.

Jim sighed, "I've got so many questions," he replied worriedly. "If David is here, where is Jeris and why would he suddenly leave the boy on Earth? I couldn't imagine the Romulans throwing him away…"

"Maybe talk to David about all that tomorrow," Gillian replied softly. "I'm sure he'll talk to you."

Jim nodded, but didn't move from the couch, "It's not a part of my past that I thought I'd ever have to think about again, but here it is," he spoke quietly. "I shouldn't keep you from your children."

"Did you want to go out for breakfast tomorrow so we can maybe talk some more about this?" Gillian asked in a concerned voice as she edged closer to where Jim was sitting. "I feel like you might want…"

Gillian fell silent as Jim suddenly kissed her, desperately needing some sort of release from his stress.

* * *

Down the long hallway, Joanna sighed tiredly as she entered her family's apartment and saw that Pavel was asleep on the couch with an old-fashioned storybook open on his lap. David and Lenny were cuddled together under a blanket at the other end of the couch. All of them looked very peaceful.

Joanna gently touched Pavel's shoulder and Pavel smiled as he opened his eyes, "Hello, my lowe," he spoke softly as he sat up, gently setting the storybook on the table as he did so. "How are you?"

"Starfleet Medical sent me home to get some rest," Joanna replied in a tired voice, deeply shaken by how weak and sick Jaron looked and how frightened David seemed of being among humans. "I…"

Pavel sighed, rose, and gathered Joanna in his arms, "I just want to lie in bed with your arms around me and the boys close," Joanna whispered anxiously, tears filling her eyes. "Can we all go to bed now?"

Nodding, Pavel picked up David while Joanna gently picked up Lenny, both parents being careful not to wake their sons. The apartment was silent as the family retreated to the master bedroom and situated themselves in bed the way Joanna wanted. Pavel gently reached over and brushed away Joanna's tears.

"Vat happened zere?" Pavel asked in a quiet voice, eyeing Joanna. "Deed someone die zees ewening?"

Joanna sighed, "I can't talk about it, but it makes me very grateful to have two wonderful healthy sons," she replied shakily, giving Pavel a worried look. "To think I almost lost you when I was pregnant…"

"Let us go to sleep and not theenk about eet," Pavel replied softly. "I lowe you, my lowely lady."

Joanna smiled and found herself replying in turn as she fell asleep taking Pavel's hand in her own.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Academy Gardens**_

"Good, Locarno, you made it," Aaron Locarno, who had been spending the day trying to think of a way to get out of being charged for the attack on Charlie, heard a cold voice say. "Stop right there."

Locarno froze and frowned as a figure clad completely in black stepped out from the trees looking very much like he wanted to hurt someone, "Zachary McCoy?" he asked in a worried voice. "Why did you…?"

"Shut up," Zachary snapped in a dark voice, clenching his fists. "I know what you did to Charlie."

Locarno scoffed, "Broken minds shouldn't be in Starfleet," he hissed. "You should know that."

Zachary's eyes widened in anger and he grabbed Locarno roughly, holding him against the trees as he seethed angrily, "My elder brother is NOT a broken mind, you half-wit," he hissed darkly. "If you do not apologize for what you have done, you will be nothing more than a broken body by morning."

"Khan's blood has made you a madman," Aaron spat angrily, cringing as Zachary grabbed his throat.

Zachary seethed angrily, "Being expelled isn't enough," he hissed. "Leave and never return."

"I have no place to go, fool," Locarno hissed, trying to speak. "What would Admiral Pike say…?"

Swearing, Zachary released Locarno and punched him several times in the jaw and stomach, smirking as the cocky cadet fell to the ground, "Talk about my grandfather again and I won't hesitate to kill you," he hissed in a very Khan-like voice. "You were expelled from this year's pre-cadet class for what you did, but I don't think that's good enough. You can either leave Earth or die a very painful death."

"I've never been away from Earth before," Locarno stammered anxiously. "Space is dangerous."

Zachary snarled, "Would you prefer to die here and now?" he asked in a cold voice. "Well?"

"Why can't I go somewhere else on Earth?" Locarno whined. "I would stay away from here."

Zachary scoffed, "Because it would be too tempting for you to come back someday," he snipped.

Locarno nodded and briefly turned away with an expression of meekness on his face before he turned and lunged at Zachary, sending them both to the ground, "Fool," Zachary hissed. "Should I kill you?"

"Zachary?" Zachary and Locarno suddenly heard a voice from behind. "Cadet Locarno?"

Zachary and Locarno looked up and were surprised to see Valeris standing nearby, looking as pale as ever in the moonlight, "What are you doing?" Valeris asked in a concerned voice. "Fighting?"

"It's the prison whore," Locarno said as he got to his feet. "What are you doing out of your cage?"

Valeris said nothing and Zachary growled as he got to his feet, "Do not touch Valeris or I will snap your neck where you stand," he growled, balling his fists up. "I suggest you leave or I will kill you."

"Zachary, it is not worth it to take a Human life," Valeris spoke tonelessly. "Please do not."

Zachary paused, "Go to New Vulcan and learn how to correct your mind so you act like you should," Valeris said in a toneless voice, gazing at Locarno through cold eyes. "You will be safe there."

Locarno paused and then took off running into the night, "You struggle with intense anger because of Khan's blood," Valeris observed quietly, gazing at Zachary. "Anger…is quite a natural emotion."

"The urges to hurt and kill those who harm my loved ones are very strong and they are getting harder to control as I become older," Zachary replied shakily. "I hope I can control myself at the Academy."

Valeris nodded, "I can teach you how to control your emotions," she replied shakily. "I am not as skilled at it as my father or grandfather is, but I can teach you enough so you will lose the urge to kill."

"Please do," Zachary replied, bowing his head in penitence over what he had almost done.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Medical**_

The atrium was mostly quiet except for Charlie, who was in a wheelchair and unable to sleep, and a calm Arianne who had rested earlier so she could be with her eldest son. They were seated at a table with a small amount of pudding and lemonade as well as a simple board game to keep themselves occupied.

"Do you think Dad's going to be angry if he catches us here, Mom?" Charlie asked quietly as he slowly lifted his lemonade glass and took a few slow sips before setting the glass down. "I should be resting."

Arianne smiled, "I know you have insomnia and I figured this would help," she replied gently. "As long as we're quiet and do very light activities like this until you're tired, I see no reason he would worry."

Charlie nodded and sighed, "Do you think there will be others at the Academy who will try to beat me up over my differences?" he asked quietly. "I know I shouldn't dwell on it, but I worry about that."

"Starfleet is only just learning the true meaning of infinite diversity," Arianne replied gently, smiling at her eldest son. "You are my son and you are your father's son and you are much like both of us because you never give up even when things are very hard. We are both very proud of you and your siblings."

Charlie smiled, but his smile faded as he suddenly noticed Spock silently pass through the front of the atrium looking very pale, but determined, "Uncle Spock?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Mom, did…?"

"I saw," Arianne replied in a concerned voice. "Spock, can you please come over here for a moment?"

Spock paused briefly before slowly making his way over to the table, "Spock, what are you doing here?" Arianne asked in a concerned voice. "Nyota was released from here, but she doesn't want visitors…"

"I am here because of Jaron," Spock replied shakily. "Jaron is my son from my time on Rura Penthe."

Arianne nodded, but said nothing, "He is in very serious condition and I wish to speak with you, but I wish to spend time with him first," Spock continued tonelessly. "May we talk later, Arianne?"

"Of course," Arianne replied softly, sighing as Spock silently trudged from the quiet atrium.

* * *

His heart heavy with grief, Spock quickly and silently located the room where he felt Jaron was and entered. Jaron was unconscious in bed surrounded by tubes, machines, and clean clothing and to Spock, he looked very small and weak. The bio-monitors above the bed, however, showed him to be alive.

Spock quietly put a chair at Jaron's bedside and took a seat, trembling as he carefully took one of Jaron's cold hands in his own. He sat there in silence, staring at Jaron for what seemed like an eternity.

"Spock," a quiet, but very familiar voice suddenly spoke. "Spock, please allow me to assist you."

Spock looked up and to his surprise, Sarek stood there in casual clan robes looking very tired, but determined, "Nyota informed me of recent events, my son," Sarek said as he walked over to the bed. "I do not understand why you did not seek my assistance in this matter instead of acting the way you did."

"I was compromised and will forever remain compromised should Jaron die," Spock replied tonelessly.

Sarek raised an eyebrow as he silently studied Jaron, "Your heart is much like your mother's was," he replied tonelessly. "Jaron is gravely injured, but there is no reason why he will not survive if you allow me to administer a meld to him. This has affected you and Nyota and you cannot do the meld yourself."

Spock silently nodded and Sarek gently placed his hands on Jaron's face, closing his eyes as he began to speak softly in Vulcan. Overwhelmed by the situation, Spock slowly closed his eyes to offer a prayer.

Just down the hallway in the atrium, Charlie was beginning to tire and Arianne had silently packed up the game and was recycling the dishes, "Hanging in there, sweetie?" Arianne asked as she came back over to the wheelchair. "I promise I'll get you back to your room and into bed so you can rest."

Charlie nodded and closed his eyes as the wheelchair began to move, "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't get up here sooner, but I had to make sure the other patients were okay for now," he suddenly heard his father say.

Too exhausted to reply, Charlie remained asleep and groaned when he suddenly felt someone gently shaking him, "Time to get into bed, kiddo," Leonard said in a kind voice. "I know you're tired…"

Charlie forced himself to open his eyes and nearly threw up as he hauled himself into bed, "Easy!" Leonard said in an anxious voice, noticing Charlie gag. "I don't want you getting sick."

Charlie nodded and sighed as he closed his eyes, "I can sit with our eldest son for a while, my dear," Leonard commented, stroking Charlie's hair as he looked at Arianne. "Did you call Kathy?"

"Kathy's fine and will stop by for breakfast before she goes for training," Arianne replied softly as she left the room, deeply saddened that Charlie had to be a patient simply because of intense prejudice.

Arianne silently walked down the hallway and was surprised to see Dr. Piper and Sarek standing outside of Jaron's room with a clearly exhausted Spock, "…Both of you go home and rest," Dr. Piper said in a kind, concerned voice. "Jaron is in a medicated coma for his injuries, but he is currently stable."

"I desire to remain, but my heart also desires to comfort Nyota," Spock spoke quietly. "We…"

Dr. Piper nodded and smiled at Arianne as she approached, "Commander McCoy, would you and Ambassador Sarek make sure Captain Spock gets home to his family safely?" he asked kindly.

"Yes, Doctor Piper, of course," Arianne replied kindly. "Spock, let your father and I help you."

Spock's eyes narrowed tiredly as he looked at Arianne, but nodded and allowed them to help him.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Residences_**

Rebecca smiled as Gabriel fell asleep on the large couch with a blanket over him and a thumb in his mouth, "Gabriel doesn't usually fall asleep at stranger's houses without a fuss," she said in a kind voice as she smiled at Michael. "You're absolutely wonderful with children. Gabriel seems to like you."

"I learned how to become a teacher and with it, I guess I learned to develop a sense of trust between children and I," Michael explained calmly. "My parents are both teachers and I must say, I enjoy it much more than taking command of a starship. I am applying to get a sense of command education…"

Rebecca nodded and Michael sighed sadly, "I would love children of my own eventually, but I had exposure to radiation in food as a child and I am not sure if bearing children will come easily to me," he explained, still very mistrustful of Zachary even though they were now much older. "I was accidentally given some ice cream that was laced with radiation from a broken replicator and I was very sick for a long time. Between you and I, I'm not altogether sure if it was accidental or not…"

"Do you mean by Zachary?" Rebecca asked quietly. "He seems to keep to himself often."

Michael nodded, "Charlie, was beaten by some other cadets over the intellectual disabilities he has and is currently in Starfleet Medical recovering," he explained solemnly. "I was with him when the attack happened and I gave a statement to Security, but he doesn't want to give one because he's afraid."

"That's horrible," Rebecca replied in an upset voice. "I've met Charlie and his sisters and I like them."

Michael nodded, but before he could say anything else, he saw his mother, who was clad in sweats, slippers, and a t-shirt, come out of the master bedroom and slowly move towards the kitchen, "Oh, Mom, let me help you," he said anxiously, quickly rising from the couch and running over to her.

"I thought I'd have some tea and perhaps a little pudding that your father made the other day," Kathryn said in a tired voice as Michael and Rebecca helped her into the kitchen. "Michael, who is your friend?"

Michael smiled as he settled Kathryn at the table, "Mom, this is Rebecca Taylor," he replied in a kind voice. "Lieutenant Commander Gillian Taylor of the Reliant is her mom and we have her brother…"

"Oh, how nice," Kathryn replied in a kind voice. "Please, Rebecca, sit down and talk to me."

Rebecca nodded and sat down at the table while Michael went about getting tea and pudding for the three of them to enjoy, "Now that the Reliant is inoperable, Rebecca, what do you plan to do with your time?" Kathryn replied in a curious voice, smiling at the girl. "Does Gabriel go to school yet?"

"Yes, my mother is busy working for Starfleet at various odd jobs, so I'm often the one who gets him to school," Rebecca replied in a kind voice. "I usually stay and help Michael out in case Gabriel needs me."

Kathryn's smile grew, "Commander Pavel Chekov also volunteers at the school so he can spend time with his young sons," she explained calmly. "It will also serve as a child care facility during the summer for officers who are on duty during the summer months. Your brother is welcome to be there then."

Rebecca nodded and smiled, but before she could speak, the front door opened and a tired Admiral Pike came through the door. He briefly smiled at the sleeping Gabriel before continuing into the kitchen.

Immediately, Admiral Pike engulfed Kathryn in a gentle hug and kiss before smiling at Michael and Rebecca, "Tea and pudding?" he asked in an amused voice. "I'm very glad you're up to eating."

"You look very tired, Chris," Kathryn commented worriedly. "I've been asleep all day, so I don't…"

Admiral Pike sighed, "Admiral Kirk and Captain Spock have returned and it will have to be dealt with, but President Harriman wants to talk to both of them first," he replied gravely as he sat down. "Between this and Charlie's beating, I'm simply exhausted. That stubborn grandson of ours refuses to talk."

"We'll go visit Charlie in the morning," Kathryn replied gently. "I'm sure Charlie and I can talk about it."

Admiral Pike nodded and sighed, the kitchen falling into silence as Michael prepared their snack.

* * *

Not too far away from Admiral Pike's home, Arianne and Ambassador Sarek silently escorted Spock into the house and were surprised to see Nyota asleep on the couch in Tuvok's lap while Tuvok also slept.

"Tuvok, Nyota," Spock called out, his voice tired. "What are you doing resting on the couch?"

Tuvok woke immediately, but Nyota took her time waking and sitting up, "President Harriman visited the house, Father, to tell us you were home," Tuvok explained tonelessly. "Valeris also went on her evening sojurn and Mother elected to wait up for her. I am awake to keep Mother company."

"Please return to your bed, Tuvok," Spock replied tonelessly. "You have academics tomorrow."

Tuvok nodded, rose, and silently left the living room, "How much trouble are you in for shooting and kidnapping Kirk and stealing a shuttlecraft?" Nyota asked anxiously. "I want to support you."

"I do not yet know, Nyota," Spock replied tonelessly. "All I know is that Jaron is stable, but currently in a medicated coma at Starfleet Medical. I was sent home to rest and recuperate while he does the same."

Nyota nodded and Spock quietly joined her on the couch, "Thank you for bringing Spock home, Sarek and Arianne," she replied quietly. "Arianne, I would have thought you would be at the hospital."

"Leonard's there with Charlie and I'm to take a break," Arianne replied softly. "How are you feeling?"

Nyota sighed, "Quite worried and weak," she replied softly. "I half expect Spock to be arrested."

"If I am, I only ask that you and our children love and take care of Jaron," Spock replied tonelessly.

Nyota nodded and Spock sighed quietly, "I am sure that President Harriman will contact me when he wishes to meet concerning my actions," he explained tonelessly. "For now, I wish to be here for you."

Spock held out his arms and gently drew Nyota close, gently caressing her, "Spock, I will remain this evening and assist you however I can in this matter," Sarek replied tonelessly. "Good night."

Spock nodded and Sarek disappeared to find the guest room so he could rest. Spock and Nyota, however, remained on the couch and Spock gently whispered sweet Vulcan words into her ear.

Nyota slowly relaxed and drifted to sleep in Spock's arms. Spock sighed quietly and then gently lifted her from the couch as he stood, completely relaxing his mind as he carried her into their master bedroom.

"I cherish thee, Nyota," Spock whispered as he gently laid Nyota in their bed and tucked her in.

For a moment, Spock sat on the bed in silence, allowing tears of regret and sorrow over all that had happened to them fall down his face freely. After the moment had passed, Spock silently wiped his face with his sleeve and then laid down in bed, quickly covering himself before reaching for his beloved.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	13. Reminders of Suffering

**_Two Days Later_**

 ** _Starfleet Educational Center_**

"Mommy, why is that guy walking with crutches?" Peter Scott asked loudly, pointing at Hikaru and Demora as they came into the school foyer together. "I thought people used their legs to walk."

Daanan Scott blushed, "I apologize for my son's comments," she spoke. "I hope they weren't…?"

"Offensive?" Hikaru asked kindly. "No, I'm not offended. Children are naturally curious."

Daanan smiled and then looked at Hikaru curiously, "Hikaru Sulu?" she asked in a confused voice.

"Yes," Hikaru replied in a kind voice. "I'm easily recognizable since my face is all over the news."

Peter peered up at Hikaru and his eyes widened, "You're the guy who had the slug in him!" he exclaimed in an awed voice. "Mommy, Uncle Monty showed me what the news said about Demora's daddy!"

"I'll have to have a word with your Uncle Monty about what is appropriate television for you," Daanan spoke gently even though she was smiling. "Peter, Demora, why don't you walk to class together?"

Demora nodded and hugged Hikaru before grabbing Peter's hand and dragging him down the hallway.

Hikaru sighed and winced, immediately placing a hand over his abdomen as he leaned against the wall, "Are you all right, Lieutenant Sulu?" Daanan asked in a concerned voice, seeing that Hikaru was pale.

"We should have taken a transport here," Hikaru spoke shakily. "I was told to take my recovery slowly."

Daanan frowned and silently walked over to the infirmary, relieved to see that Doctor Kirk was in and didn't appear too busy, "Doctor Kirk, do you have a moment?" she asked in a concerned voice. "There…"

There was a groan and a clatter and both Sam and Daanan rushed out in the foyer to see Hikaru doubled over against the wall while his crutches lay on the floor, "Oh, Lieutenant Sulu," Sam said anxiously.

Being very careful not to hurt Hikaru, Sam helped him up and over to a couch near the door, "I shouldn't have walked Demora from the apartment," Hikaru gasped. "I was told by Medical to take it slow."

"Starfleet does provide transportation to the school," Sam replied in a concerned voice. "Why didn't…?"

Hikaru sighed, "I had a child with a woman who was a known Starfleet terrorist," he replied softly as Daanan retrieved his crutches. "Admiral Pike gave me a job tutoring some students in Academy prep courses and that will give us enough to eat for now, but once the job is over, I don't know what…"

"Was?" Sam asked in a confused voice. "I thought the reports said that Susan Ling had died."

Hikaru nodded, "And they're still punishing you for being a father to a child who is clearly innocent in all of this?" Sam asked, his voice a little bit angry. "Anyway, Lieutenant, can I check your healing wounds?"

Nodding, Hikaru lifted up his loose shirt revealing bandages, "My abdomen's still healing as is my spine," he spoke quietly. "Doctor McCoy said I shouldn't be walking long distances, but Demora has to get to…"

"I'll arrange for a transport to get you to wherever you need to go," Sam replied in a concerned voice, noting the healing areas looked inflamed before he lowered the shirt. "Just sit tight and relax."

Daanan sighed as Sam walked off to his office, "I wish I could offer you a ride, but I walked from the apartments with Peter this morning," she explained gently, frowning as Hikaru paled. "Oh dear, are…?"

Hikaru cringed as he suddenly vomited his breakfast all over the clean tile floor, "What's going on out there?" Michael's voice rang out as he came into the foyer and saw Hikaru. "Lieutenant Sulu!"

"I-I'm sorry about the floor," Hikaru apologized quietly. "I might be coming down with something."

Michael sighed, "It's just a floor," he replied calmly. "Why don't you let Doctor Kirk look at you?"

"I'm supposed to be tutoring pre-Academy students today," Hikaru replied in a faint voice.

Just then, Sam returned, "I'm not a doctor and it's plain as day that you need a medical exam," Michael said in a very firm voice similar to his father's. "I know you're reluctant to go to Starfleet Medical, but they are the most familiar with your type of injuries and the complications that could arise from them."

"Would they have been happier if I had died?!" Hikaru snapped. "I honestly thought I was going to."

Michael cringed, "Doctor Kirk, please go call Starfleet Medical and ORDER them to send a medical shuttle over here for Lieutenant Sulu _immediately_ ," he said in a commanding voice. "If you hear any protests from them, make it clear that the officers involved _will_ be reported for insubordination."

"Yes, Headmaster, right away," Sam replied, impressed with Michael's concern for Hikaru.

Daanan frowned, "Is there anything I can do?" she asked quietly. "I'd like to be able to help."

"Just sit with him for now," Michael said in a kind, but firm voice. "That will help quite a bit."

* * *

 ** _Oval Office - Starfleet Presidential Mansion_**

President Harriman sighed calmly as Jim and Spock took seats on the other side of the desk that now belonged to him for the next four years or more if he wished, "It's nice to finally sit down and talk to you both about what happened," he said in a calm voice. "Both of you do understand this is quite serious?"

"Yes sir," Jim replied quietly while Spock, who knew he would be arrested soon, said absolutely nothing.

President Harriman picked up a stylus from his desk, "There are a number of charges against Captain Spock, Admiral Kirk," he explained calmly. "I'd like to hear your thoughts on the matter, if I may?"

"President Harriman, I fail to see why Admiral Kirk is here," Spock spoke tonelessly. "I am at fault."

Jim glared at Spock, "You were assaulted on Rura Penthe and you were trying to find the son that came from it, Spock!" he snapped. "Stop being a martyr and actually admit what you did was noble!"

"Ahem, Admiral Kirk, I happen to have been there and am perfectly aware of what Captain Spock endured during his time on Rura Penthe," President Harriman interjected quietly. "Captain Spock?"

Spock sighed quietly, "As noble as my actions were, I also violated several Starfleet regulations and assaulted a superior officer," he replied tonelessly. "I was emotionally compromised by Nyota's miscarriage and acted in a way that was inappropriate for a Starfleet officer to behave."

"Have you righted yourself emotionally?" President Harriman asked in a concerned voice.

Spock nodded, "Jaron is in the care of Starfleet Medical and Nyota is sitting with him while our other children are attending to their studies," he replied tonelessly. "My father has melded with me several times in the days since and I am feeling somewhat emotionally regulated. It was quite difficult."

"That's good to hear," President Harriman replied calmly. "Admiral Kirk, what about David?"

Jim looked surprised, "Sir, David believes me to be a madman who assaulted his mother and it was certainly the other way around," he replied shakily. "I have visited David at Medical, but he insists that my visits be short until he can get a better understanding of things. He's very shaken and confused."

"Have you asked Commander McCoy to talk to him?" President Harriman asked curiously.

Jim sighed and said nothing, "I have read the logs from that whole time period where you and Commander McCoy were prisoners on a Romulan ship, Admiral," President Harriman stated.

"Commander McCoy and the Carol Marcus of that time got in a fight," Jim replied quietly. "I was injured and unable to be of help to anyone, so you'd have to talk to her if you wanted more details."

President Harriman sighed, "She wrote quite the log about it," he replied quietly. "And I get it."

"I've offered David a place to live when he gets out of the hospital," Jim explained quietly.

Spock sighed, "I would like to know my punishment for my criminal behavior," he suddenly spoke.

Suddenly, an alarm went off, "Admiral Kirk to Starfleet Medical!" an automated voice blared.

Jim's eyes widened, "Go to Medical using the transporter in my office, Kirk," President Harriman said in a concerned voice. "I will talk to Captain Spock alone and I will talk to you privately another time."

Even though Jim looked reluctant to leave, he did as he was told and hoped the best for Spock.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Medical_**

 _Several Minutes Earlier_

 _Ignoring the throbbing in his recovering body, David hobbled into the quiet atrium and took a seat near the window to enjoy the sun. The sun was one of the things he could trust about this strange planet and he wanted to take comfort in it while it was there. He was scared of spending his life on Earth._

"… _I'm sorry that Lieutenant Sulu is sick and can't teach you today, Charlie, but you are still going to do your Academy-prep homework," David suddenly heard a kind voice say. "I'll help you with it."_

 _David frowned in confusion as Arianne wheeled Charlie, who looked significantly better except for his bandaged chest and casted wrist, into the atrium and parked him near the bookshelves. Arianne then sat in a chair next to the wheelchair and quietly began to help Charlie through the daily assignments._

 _David's mind reeled as he remembered the photos of his mother's attacker that his father had shown him in the Starfleet database. The woman was sitting not very far from him as if she had no cares in the world when she had clearly killed his mother. Did she not remember or care about what she had done?_

 _Swallowing hard, David used his crutches to get up and hobble over to where Arianne and Charlie were working, "Excuse me, are you Arianne McCoy?" he asked quietly, deciding to assess the woman first._

" _Yes, I am," Arianne replied kindly. "I'm just helping my eldest son with his work for the Academy."_

 _Without warning, David flew into a rage and forced Arianne off the couch and threw her against a wall, dropping his crutches in the process. As David hobbled over on one leg to keep on the woman who killed his mother, Charlie shot out of his wheelchair and threw himself at David, sending them both to the floor._

 _Deeply confused and terrified as to why she had been attacked, Arianne slowly got up and made her way over to where David and Charlie were fighting. Seeing Arianne approach, David threw Charlie off of him, pulled himself up, and launched himself at her yet again, this time pinning them both against the wall._

 _Profanity shot out of Charlie's mouth as he launched himself at David and pulled him away from Arianne, not wanting some psycho refugee to harm her. Deeply shaken and slightly injured, Arianne hit the alarm._

As Jim hurried into the atrium from the transporter pad down the hall, he was shocked to see David being held against a wall by several armed Security officers while Leonard and Dr. Piper tended to a slightly injured Arianne, who was being protected by an injured, but furious looking Charlie.

"What happened?" Jim asked in a concerned voice to nobody in particular. "Was there a fight?"

David glared at Jim, "You didn't tell me my mother's killer was in San Francisco," he hissed. "I know…"

Suddenly, David began to scream in agony and he grabbed his head, prompting Doctor Piper to hurry over to Jim and David, "Blood's coming from his ear," Dr. Piper said in an anxious voice as he got out his medical tricorder and quickly scanned David's head. "He's got some sort of mass in his brain."

Before Jim could reply, David collapsed to the floor unconscious, "Operate and find out what it is," Jim said in an anxious voice as Dr. Piper pressed the medical alarm. "It might explain some things."

"Mom, are you okay?" Charlie asked sharply, gazing at Arianne. "You hit the wall pretty hard."

Arianne sighed, "Just badly bruised, son," she replied in a shaky voice. "I should go home and rest."

"Dad, please release me early," Charlie replied shakily. "I'm not staying here to get attacked again."

Leonard sighed as Dr. Piper and several nurses took David from the room on a gurney, "You still need those tubes in your lungs, so I can't," he replied calmly, frowning as an alarm suddenly sounded.

"Len, I can sit with him," Arianne spoke shakily. "I…I think that's Hikaru they're bringing in."

Leonard frowned and Arianne sighed, "Go and handle it, Len," Arianne replied firmly. "Now."

Once Leonard had gone, Arianne looked at Jim and then turned her attention to Charlie.

* * *

It didn't take Leonard long to reach the exam room where Hikaru was resting on a hover-gurney, sighing and fighting back tears while Daanan held his hand, "What happened, Hikaru?" he asked worriedly.

"The transport cancelled on us at the last moment," Hikaru replied. "I walked Demora to school."

Leonard sighed as he walked over to the gurney, "New girlfriend, Sulu?" he asked, looking at Daanan.

"My son, Peter, attends school with Demora," Daanan replied gently. "My brother is Monty Scott. I was dropping Peter off at school when I noticed Lieutenant Sulu becoming ill. I came along as support."

Nodding, Leonard lifted Hikaru's shirt and gently removed the bandages, revealing bruising, swelling, and slight bleeding, "I've got an infection, don't I?" Hikaru asked quietly. "I tried arranging help through the services, but you know how it is. Services or not, I have to do my best to be a father to Demora."

"When I get you situated with new bandages and proper medicine, I'll phone the school and let Pavel know to take Demora home with him, David, and Lenny tonight," Leonard replied calmly. "I'm admitting you for intense antibiotic treatments that should help, but you'll be here for at least a few days."

Hikaru sighed, "I threw up at the school, so I know I'm sick," he replied softly. "I just want to heal."

"Is there anything I can do to help you, Lieutenant Sulu?" Daanan asked quietly. "Let me help."

Hikaru blinked, "Stay with me a while?" he asked softly. "You seem like very good company."

Leonard smirked, but got to work cleaning and examining the wounds, "I don't know why you're not angry at Starfleet over how they've treated you," he said in a worried voice. "I certainly would be."

Hikaru didn't reply, "I believe he's sleeping, Doctor," Daanan spoke softly. "That's good, right?"

"Could you do me a favor, Miss Scott, and please contact the Starfleet Educational Center?" Leonard asked in a kind voice, his focus still on the wounds. "Please tell someone to let Pavel Chekov know that he'll be taking Demora home with him, Lenny, and David tonight because Hikaru is in the hospital."

Daanan nodded and silently left the room, allowing Leonard to concentrate on taking care of Hikaru.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Academy_**

"...I heard he killed Locarno and hid the body at the bottom of the ocean," Zachary heard someone whisper as he silently worked at a desk on an assignment for his Command application. "He's evil."

Zachary frowned, but continued to work quietly because he had been hearing rumors about how he killed Locarno for hurting Charlie and how he must have beat Valeris because she wasn't in the classroom that day and he was the last one with her. "…The dude has Augument blood in him and I haven't seen Locarno's buddies since those guys were expelled. Do you think he killed them too?"

"Hey, Zach, could you help me with something?" Kathy asked in a kind voice as she walked over to her brother with her stylus extended and sat down next to him. "I'm a little confused by this assignment."

Zachary nodded and peered over Kathy's stylus, "You did it right, Kat," he replied quietly.

"Oh, someone he ISN'T going to kill," a whisper came out from a crowd of cadets that were nearby.

Kathy frowned, "…Maybe he should go beat on the psycho who hurt his mom and that dork brother of his at Starfleet Medical not long ago," another voice spoke, causing Zachary to frown in confusion.

Just then, Admiral Pike walked over to them, "Hello there, cadets," he said in a calm voice. "I need…"

"Were Mom and Charlie hurt by some psycho at Starfleet Medical?" Zachary asked in a sharp voice.

Admiral Pike looked briefly surprised, but nodded, "I guess the rumor mill is very fast," he replied in a concerned voice, frowning as he heard whispers through the room. "Your mother and brother suffered minor injuries, but they will both be fine. Your mother wants you to keep doing your Academy work."

"People are spreading rumors that I killed Aaron Locarno for hurting Charlie, but we only talked," Zachary spoke shakily, his anxiety rising. "They say I also killed Locarno's friends since they…"

The whispers suddenly filled the room loud enough that it sounded like angry bees buzzing and Zachary quickly saved his work before fleeing the classroom in a panic, "SILENCE!" Admiral Pike roared.

Almost immediately, the room went silent, "The class is dismissed for today and you will all get your assignments to me by tomorrow," Admiral Pike snapped. "You are all dismissed for the day."

Murmurs filled the room as most the class filed out except for Amanda, Saavik, and Kathy, "Amanda and Saavik, you two are dismissed," Admiral Pike said calmly. "I believe you two have the assignment?"

"Valeris informed me that she was with Zachary when he talked to Aaron Locarno and she recommended that he go to New Vulcan to improve his character," Saavik spoke tonelessly.

Admiral Pike raised an eyebrow, but nodded, "Zachary is very stressed over all of the teasing and some have even said that he might do something foolish like Lieutenant Sulu did," Amanda spoke tonelessly.

"Where do you think Zachary went?" Admiral Pike asked in a worried voice. "Will he be all right?"

Kathy sighed as she got up and picked up both styluses, "Zachary goes off by himself to think whenever he gets too anxious about things," she replied quietly. "He'll probably go talk to our dad about stuff."

"I'm going home to check on my dear wife, but if you see Zachary, please tell him I'd like to talk to him," Admiral Pike said as he left the classroom with the three pre-cadets following him outside.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Presidential Mansion_**

A twinge shot through President Harriman's body as he knelt down to check the flowers in one of the many sets of flowers he had planted to remind him of Lara. The pain was brief, but intense enough that he found himself on his knees. Reminders of Rura Penthe surfaced more often as he got older.

"Dad, are you okay?" Johnny, who had speedwalked home after being dismissed early by Admiral Pike, asked in an alarmed voice as he saw his father doubled over in the grass. "Do you need Medical?"

President Harriman sighed as he shook his head, "You're supposed to be in pre-Academy class, son," he replied gently, peering at Johnny. "Did the class end extraordinary early or are you just playing hooky?"

"Some cadets were whispering bad things about Zachary," Johnny replied quietly. "Admiral Pike heard it and kicked everyone out of class after Zachary took off. They said he was gonna end up doing something stupid like Lieutenant Sulu did and accused him of murdering that cadet who beat up Charlie McCoy."

President Harriman frowned as he turned and looked at Johnny, who was on the verge of tears, "I thought Starfleet was accepting of all differences, Dad," Johnny spoke anxiously. "It's clearly not."

Before President Harriman could reply, an aide came out of the mansion, "President Harriman, sir, there is a phone call for you from a Doctor Kirk of the Starfleet Educational Center," the aide said quietly.

Nodding, President Harriman slowly got to his feet and motioned for Johnny to follow him into the office, which Johnny did more out of curiosity. While President Harriman sat behind his desk, Johnny quietly sat on the couch and reviewed the notes he had managed to get before class ended early.

"Am I talking to President Harriman?" Sam asked in an upset voice as his face appeared on the screen.

President Harriman nodded, "Nearly two hours ago, Lieutenant Sulu dropped Demora off for school after WALKING from Golden Gate Apartments despite being told to take transports if he needed to go anywhere outside his building," Sam snapped. "I guess the transports refused to help him simply over his past actions. I think it's disgraceful that Starfleet doesn't know how treat recovering officers."

"Admiral Pike arranged for that transport himself," President Harriman replied. "I'm surprised…."

Sam sighed, "Admiral Pike and his family have been some of the few that have actually stood behind Lieutenant Sulu," he replied calmly. "Oh, by the way, I sent Lieutenant Sulu to Starfleet Medical in a medi-shuttle after he collapsed and threw up. I think he's been walking more than he should be."

President Harriman frowned and he swore, "Thank you for calling, Doctor Kirk," he spoke calmly.

Sam nodded and ended the call, "I think I need to make a Presidential speech," President Harriman said in a concerned voice, gazing at Johnny. "Admiral Pike tried to create an inclusive Starfleet, but nobody seemed to want to listen to him. If Starfleet is ever to grow, we need to learn to accept one another."

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Medical**_

The sight of Zachary clad in a cadet uniform and sitting alone in the hospital library was both confusing and concerning to Jim. He quietly entered the library and was surprised to see that Zachary was researching the Auguments and Khan even though he should have been at his pre-cadet training.

"Is the daily training over already, Zachary?" Jim asked kindly. "It usually goes until 1700 hours."

Zachary didn't reply and it was then that Jim noticed a scalpel stained with blood on the table and that Zachary was only using his right hand to type while his left hand rested on the table, "Zach?" Jim asked.

"Please, Uncle Jim, I'd like to be alone," Zachary spoke quietly, his voice filled with sadness and pain.

Jim, however, sat in the chair next to Zachary and gently placed a hand on Zachary's left wrist, "Please, Uncle Jim, don't touch it," Zachary spoke in a quiet panic. "Papa will find out what I've been doing."

Giving Zachary a look, Jim rolled up Zachary's sleeve and frowned when he saw several small cuts on Zachary's wrist that were still bleeding and a deeper cut further up the arm, "Zachary," Jim said softly.

Zachary looked upset and then sighed, "I wanted to make sure I was still human," he replied quietly.

"I think Bones is in his office," Jim spoke quietly. "You need to talk to a medical professional."

Swallowing hard, Zachary saved his search, shut off the computer, and silently hugged himself as he rose, bowing his head as Jim stood. The two of them left the library and silently walked down the hallway to the offices. Like Jim had said, Leonard was sitting in his office, silently working at his desk.

"Bones, I think Zachary needs to share something with you," Jim said as they entered the office.

Leonard looked up from his work and frowned, but didn't say anything, "I stole this when I came in for my pre-cadet physical," Zachary spoke quietly as he held out the bloody scalpel. "I…I used it on myself."

Letting out a quiet sigh, Leonard rose and silently escorted Zachary into the exam room that was next to his office that he mostly used for records storage, "Let's see what other cuts you have," he said quietly.

Nodding, Zachary quietly removed his cadet uniform, revealing a number of small cuts all over his body that were either partially healed or simply scars. His feet were swollen and covered in bruises.

"I've been gossiped about since the beginning of the course and now people think I'm a killer who's going to be bad like they say Uncle Hikaru is," Zachary spoke quietly. "I needed to know that I am Human and can feel things. Khan can't feel pain or emotion and I have his blood inside of me…"

Instead of speaking, Leonard proceeded to gather medical supplies and quietly patch and/or bandage the injuries that had been hidden under clothes. He then got a pair of old scrubs from a closet.

"Put these on and lie down on the bed," Leonard spoke gently. "I'll treat the rest of your injuries."

Deeply surprised that he wasn't being yelled at or put on report, Zachary did as he was told, "Jim's going to go find your mother and have a chat with her about this," Leonard spoke gently. "Just relax."

"I'm exhausted," Zachary spoke shakily, tears brimming in his eyes. "I know what's going to happen."

Leonard sighed as Jim left the room, "Just rest," he spoke gently. "You've had a very long day."

* * *

"Cutting?" Arianne asked in a concerned voice as she and Jim stood outside of Charlie's hospital room.

Jim nodded, a concerned expression on his face, "Zachary's been taking crap since day one of the pre-cadet courses and it got worse after Locarno and his buddies were expelled," he explained quietly. "He injured himself so he could know whether or not he's still human. Please don't be angry at him for it."

"I feared this might happen, actually," Arianne spoke quietly. "I've got two beautiful sons and each of them have grown up with different challenges while my two beautiful daughters are very strong."

Jim sighed, "Charlie's going to be released in a couple of days and doesn't want anything to happen to David," Arianne spoke in a graver voice. "Being raised on Romulus and brainwashed to hate…"

"I wonder if whatever is in David's brain is similar to what was in M'Benga's?" Jim asked quietly.

Arianne shrugged and sighed heavily, "I was hoping to visit Joanna today since it's her day off and she's doing things by herself," she commented softly. "Maybe I'll invite Joanna over for supper tonight."

"Chekov," Jim spoke calmly, his eyes widening. "I should have thought of Pavel to talk to Zachary."

Arianne nodded, "I had thought of it, but I'm not sure how Pavel will feel about being asked to talk about those things," she replied softly. "It was a very dark period in his life and he might not want to."

"You're his mother-in-law, though," Jim replied, smiling. "I'm sure he'll do anything for you."

Not wanting to bother Charlie's rest, Arianne and Jim silently walked down the hallway, "When David first came to Earth, I invited Commander Taylor over so I could talk to someone," Jim spoke shakily.

As they reached the lobby, Arianne gave Jim a look, "You slept with her?" she asked in quiet voice.

"Well, we were talking and then it progressed into kissing," Jim replied quietly. "The boys were asleep."

Arianne sighed, "I know you've been very lonely, Jim," she stated quietly. "Did her presence help you?"

"We haven't really talked since it happened," Jim confessed softly. "We've both been very busy."

Arianne chuckled softly, "Make an effort to get to know her if you want and don't think you're being disloyal to T'Pol or to Edith," she replied firmly. "You want to ask her out, but you are scared to do it."

Before Jim could reply, Leonard came down the hallway with a quiet and bandaged up Zachary, who was wearing slippers, "Zachary, are you okay?" Arianne asked in a concerned voice, gently hugging him.

Instead of replying, Zachary returned the hug, "Come on, we're going to go over to the educational center so I can help Michael with the office work," Arianne said gently. "We'll take the transporter."

Again, Zachary didn't reply as he followed his mother down the hallway to the transporter area, "Bones, you know I have to bring this information to Admiral Pike," Jim spoke in a quiet, but serious voice.

"I know," Leonard replied quietly. "Just…just be compassionate about Zachary when you tell Pike."

Jim nodded, "Let's go talk to Pike together," he said in a concerned voice. "Your thoughts will help."

* * *

Upstairs in the Critical Care Unit, Nyota sighed and set a stuffed animal in Jaron's arm as he lay there being kept alive and slowly returning to health with the aid of machines and medicine. Amanda, Saavik, Valeris, and Tuvok were all busy with their studies, so Nyota decided to come and keep Jaron company.

Of course, the pain of losing her unborn child was still very fresh, but she also knew that she needed to be there for Spock and for Jaron whatever happened. Nobody was sure how old Jaron was physically, but it was becoming painfully clear that he would have developmental delays due to his injuries.

The PADD containing Jaron's information listed him as being born during the years that Spock was on Rura Penthe, but nobody knew if that was true information or Romulan deception. Nyota found herself studying the PADD as she sat at Jaron's bedside and found that there were a few notes from Jaron's mother about his likes, dislikes, and food preferences and also comments about his birth father.

 _Jaron's birth father is a Vulcan-Human hybrid named Commander Spock who was serving a life sentence on Rura Penthe when I became intrigued by his presence. The prison does not get many hybrids, let alone ones with ancestry similar to my own. I used my authority as a guard to get Commander Spock to do my bidding. His Human side made him have compassion for the lives of others and so I took him as mine…_

Deeply shaken, Nyota set the PADD back on the tray of Jaron's personal things and clothes and was about to stand when she suddenly saw Jaron's hand move. A few moments later, Jaron's eyes opened and he tried to speak, but couldn't. He eyed Nyota and pointed at his throat with a shaking hand.

"I am Nyota," Nyota spoke gently in Romulan, hoping Jaron could understand what she was saying.

Jaron peered up at her, "You are in a hospital on Earth with a tube down your throat to help you breathe better, so you cannot talk right now," Nyota explained in Romulan. "I am your father's wife."

As Jaron continued to study Nyota, the door opened and Spock came in with Dr. M'Benga, who had a nurse and medical equipment with him, "This is Doctor M'Benga," Nyota explained in Romulan.

Jaron blinked, indicating that he understood, "His oxygen's a lot better," Dr. M'Benga said in a calm voice as he eyed the monitor above the bed. "I think we can try taking the tube out today."

Nyota quickly relayed what was going to happen and again, Jaron blinked, "I want you to breathe in, Jaron, and then breathe out really fast, okay?" Dr. M'Benga said in Romulan, smiling as Spock, Nyota, and the nurse all gave him surprised looks. "You don't survive on their ships without learning a lot."

Silence filled the room as Dr. M'Benga removed the tube and Jaron coughed briefly, but showed no signs of being in pain even after a tube was put in his nose, "Papa," Jaron said, reaching for Spock.

Spock raised an eyebrow, but joined Nyota at Jaron's bedside, "When Jaron is healed enough, we will have him bonded to the rest of the family," Spock stated tonelessly, touching Jaron's small hand.

"Captain Spock, Lieutenant Uhura, you both should be aware that although Jaron is nine years old physically, he may be as young as six mentally and emotionally for a long time," Dr. M'Benga explained in a quiet, but very concerned voice. "Even though Jaron is half-Vulcan, he will most likely never exhibit the emotional control even a half-Vulcan is able to. He may be prone to severe emotional outbursts."

Jaron cuddled close to the stuffed animal, quietly said something, and drifted off to sleep, "Page me if you need anything," Dr. M'Benga said in a calm voice, pleased at how Jaron was doing physically.

Once Spock and Nyota were alone with Jaron, Nyota gently stroked Jaron's hair, "How was your meeting with President Harriman?" she asked in a concerned voice, gazing at him. "How much trouble?"

"Let us speak of it later when we are in private," Spock replied tonelessly, his eyes on young Jaron.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Housing_**

Admiral Pike sighed as he re-read the report that Jim had given him and then looked at both Jim and Leonard, who looked very concerned, "Where is Zachary now?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Arianne took him over to the educational center and I think she's going to help Michael with paperwork and ask Pavel to talk to him," Jim spoke up quietly. "Pavel has had some experiences similar to Zachary's."

Admiral Pike nodded, "I don't doubt Zachary's ability to be a good cadet for a moment," he spoke quietly, frowning as Leonard closed his eyes. "Doctor McCoy, are you all right over there?"

"I've been in Zachary's life since he was three years old and he may be very different, but he is my son even though he doesn't have my DNA," Leonard spoke quietly, his eyes opening. "Just because he's got super strength and intelligence doesn't mean he hasn't had struggles, but if people support him…"

Inhaling sharply, Leonard broke off and wiped his eyes, "I think he'll be very good for Starfleet if people simply accept him how he is," he replied sharply. "Sulu's back in the hospital simply because Starfleet is still treating him like a leper even after the incident with the Romulans and it makes me worried…."

"Sulu is back in the hospital?" Admiral Pike asked worriedly. "Why did you wait until now to tell me?"

Jim frowned, but didn't say anything, "I guess whatever transportation you arranged for Sulu and his daughter to get them to and from school cancelled on him at the last minute, so Sulu's been walking her to school on crutches," Leonard replied, deeply upset. "He's in the hospital on intense antibiotics."

Admiral Pike swore, "Christopher, watch your mouth," he suddenly heard a gentle voice say.

Jim and Leonard smiled as they saw Kathryn come out of the master bedroom and eyed the three men in the living room, "How are you feeling, Mrs. Pike?" Jim asked in a worried voice. "You look tired."

"Oh, Admiral Kirk, I am as well as I can be," Kathryn replied gently. "Chris, don't you have class?"

Admiral Pike sighed, "It ended early," he replied kindly. "They weren't getting along with Zach."

Kathryn sighed, "I also heard about Lieutenant Sulu being readmitted to hospital since he messaged me and apologized for not doing better," she spoke softly. "Harriman's got a fight on his hands."

"Yes, dear, he does," Admiral Pike replied calmly, well aware that Kathryn was very right about that.

Kathryn sighed, "Leonard, you look troubled," she said, eyeing her son-in-law. "What's wrong?"

"Zachary's been cutting himself to deal with people comparing him to Khan and accusing him of murdering those cadets who beat up Charlie," Leonard replied tiredly. "He's with his mother."

Kathryn looked horrified, "I hope you're not going to deny his application?" she asked worriedly.

"No, I'm not," Admiral Pike replied quietly. "However, I will need to talk to Zachary about this."

Silence filled the room as Admiral Pike got up, "I'm going to the school to check on things and Admiral Kirk and Doctor McCoy are coming with me," he said calmly. "I promise you, dear, I have things in hand."

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Educational Center_**

The sound of children playing in the large, fenced-in playground echoed in Pavel's ears as he walked over to the decorative bench where Zachary was sitting alone. He had seen Arianne go inside with Michael to supposedly look over paperwork, but Pavel knew it was to give them time alone.

"Pavel, I screwed up bad," Zachary spoke shakily. "I…I've been cutting since summer training began."

Pavel sighed patiently and sat down next to Zachary without saying a word, "I used to cut myself vhen I vas a lot younger and newer to Starfleet," he spoke quietly. "When Captain Spock's mother died in ze destruction of Wulcan, I blamed myself and took to cutting so I could feel seeings. Zat pain followed me for a long time and deed not come to eweryone's attention until I fell off of a balcony at Starfleet Meedcal trying to get avay from Spock and I ended up breaking my leg. Vhy deed you do eet?"

"People keep comparing me to Khan and they accused me of killing Cadet Locarno after he and his buddies beat up Charlie, but Locarno went to New Vulcan because Valeris suggested it," Zachary explained quietly. "I'm very smart and strong for someone my age and that is because of the blood."

Pavel sighed, "You are most definitely not Khan," he replied quietly. "You do not seek to harm ozzers for your own personal amusement. You try wery hard to use your strength and smarts to help people."

"They're going to kick me out of the program for cutting," Zachary spoke softly, sadness in his voice as he looked at Pavel. "If they kick me, they won't keep Charlie. He was let in just to keep an eye on me and that's why we're both doing Command even though he wants to do Medical. I need to be watched."

Pavel looked sympathetic as Zachary started to cry, "I should do ze butterfly exercise veeth you," he spoke gently, offering Zachary one of his shirt sleeves. "Eet eez someseeing I learned een serapy."

"The…the butterfly exercise?" Zachary asked quietly, sniffling as he quickly composed himself.

Pavel nodded, "I used to draw butterflies on my skeen to remind me not to cut myself and eef I deed, I vashed ze butterfly off where I cut," he spoke quietly. "Ven your cuts heal, I vill draw some for you."

Zachary nodded, but didn't say anything, "Ze family vill lowe you like zey alvays hawe," Pavel stated.

Suddenly, the gates opened and Admiral Pike came in with Leonard and Jim at his heels, "Eet vill be all right," Pavel spoke calmly as they approached and Zachary rose at attention. "Just relax, all right?"

"At ease, please." Admiral Pike said calmly. "Why don't we take a little walk together, Zachary?"

Nodding, Zachary followed Admiral Pike across the playground to the courtyard where staff usually had lunch or meetings when the weather was nice. Admiral Pike sat while Zachary stood at attention.

"Good grief, Zachary, this isn't an inquisition," Admiral Pike said calmly. "Please have a seat."

Letting out a sigh, Zachary sat down and folded his bandaged arms, "I read Admiral Kirk's report and I'm sorry that things have been so hard for you," Admiral Pike commented softly. "You've got potential."

"I screwed things up for me and for Charlie by cutting, though," Zachary spoke in an upset voice.

Admiral Pike looked amused, "You do realize I have final say on who gets into the Academy and who doesn't, right?" he asked quietly. "If you don't deal with this issue, you will certainly be rejected. I think, however, that you do have enough of an open mind and willingness to deal with this issue. Don't you?"

Zachary looked surprised, but didn't speak for several moments, "Pavel said he's going to do something called the butterfly exercise with me when my cuts heal," he spoke softly. "Do you think it will work?"

"It worked for Pavel," Admiral Pike replied in a quiet voice. "Kathy's got your study stylus."

Zachary sighed, "It might interest you to know that in four days, President Harriman is going to be giving a speech about what being a part of Starfleet really means," Admiral Pike said calmly. "I think the struggles certain individuals have gone through inspired him to remind everyone what it truly means. I recommend you watch the speech and take the time to think about it. Starfleet desperately needs people who are not afraid to be different."

With that said, Admiral Pike rose and left Zachary to sit alone and think about those powerful words.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	14. What Will Be the True Cost?

_**Four Days Later**_

 _ **Oval Office - Starfleet Presidential Mansion**_

The Starfleet Oval Office was heavily decorated and several members of Starfleet sat in chairs in front of a podium where President Harriman stood dressed in full military dress. Behind him sat several Admirals and a nervous looking Johnny, all of whom were in dress uniforms. Reporters took in the entire scene.

"Members of Starfleet, respected alliances, and civilians, I am Admiral John Harriman, President of Starfleet," President Harriman said in a calm voice. "I come here to address a problem that has been growing within our ranks for many years now despite my predecessor's attempts to lessen it. That problem is indifference and the lack of acceptance we find among each other as a fleet. Several years ago, my son and I were prisoners on Rura Penthe and there was much unity to be found among prisoners there simply because we all shared the common goal of surviving to see another day. I am saddened to see that we as Starfleet do not seem to share the common goal of making ourselves better and doing all we can do find a better tomorrow. Let me now get into specifics of what I mean…"

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Medical_**

"…Heekaru, Preseedent Harreman eez talking about you," Hikaru heard Pavel speak gently.

Yawning, Hikaru opened his eyes and turned his head towards the screen, "…Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu worked very hard to build a respectable Starfleet career and simply because he chose to take responsibility for a choice he made, the majority of Starfleet has shunned him for several years," President Harriman said in a concerned voice. "Perhaps Starfleet should have also shunned me when I made the choice with the assistance of Captain Spock to beam my dying son back to Earth so he could have a chance, but they chose not to. People make choices every day and as we all know, choices have consequences that we can either run from or take responsibility for. Lieutenant Sulu had a relationship with a Starfleet terrorist, yes, but he took the responsibility that came along and also chose to become a father when he found out he was one. No matter how difficult a choice may seem to make, we as Starfleet cannot turn our backs on one of our own when they are in need of help. Now, on to…"

Hikaru sighed as he looked down at Demora, who had come with Pavel, Joanna, David, and Lenny to visit and watch the speech, but had fallen asleep after lunch. David and Lenny were asleep on the visiting couch and Joanna was silently sitting there, watching her two little ones have an afternoon nap.

"It's not going to make a difference, Pavel," Hikaru spoke softly. "Pike tried talking about it once."

Pavel, who was sitting at Hikaru's bedside, sighed and gently patted his friend's IV-laden hand, "You must not lose hope zat ze vords vill make an eempact," he spoke softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I am back to having tubes in my intestines and restricted in walking until I'm stronger, but I need to be positive for Demora," Hikaru replied in a tired voice, his eyes on the screen. "Thank you for coming."

Pavel nodded, "Charlie got home from ze hospeetal yesterday and eweryone eez fussing ower him, so eet is better for Joanna and I to be here veeth you today," he replied. "Zachary ees also doeeing better."

"…What will it take before Starfleet realizes the need for unity within itself is the only way to guarantee that it has a future in our constantly growing universe?" President Harriman's voice rang out in a passionate tone. "Will we realize the need for unity soon or pay the price for continued ignorance?"

Thunderous applause filled the Oval Office and Hikaru sighed, "Did you get a new assignment yet, Pavel?" he asked quietly. "Surely you will be given one that you and your family will enjoy."

"Zere hawe been offers, but eet vould mean leafing my family on Earth," Pavel replied quietly. "I am not veeling to do zat, so Admeeral Pike is going to hawe me teach some Secureety classes at ze Academy for ze year. Zey are ze basic classes zat all ze new cadets vill need to know and he trusts me to teach zem."

Hikaru nodded, "The city college invited me back to work in the fall as a professor of computer courses and I may take it," he replied quietly. "Pike said I can do tutoring for Starfleet Academy, but it doesn't pay very much. It's not likely anyone will want me to serve on a ship with my past and a daughter."

"You look wery tired," Pavel said calmly. "Vy don't you rest and I vill get you some lunch?"

Swallowing hard, Hikaru nodded and drifted off as Pavel shut off the TV and left the room.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Presidential Mansion**_

"Dad, here's some water," Johnny said in an anxious voice as he walked over to the chair where his father was sitting and handed him a glass of water. "That was a very well-done speech, by the way."

President Harriman smiled and took the glass, "I only hope people will take it to heart," he replied in a calm voice as Jim, Lorian, and George, who had attended the speech simply to give George a better look into Starfleet politics, approached, "Well, Admiral Kirk, how are you and your young men today?"

"I was curious about the political workings of Starfleet, so I asked my dad if we could come watch your speech in person, sir," George spoke up in a tone that was riddled with emotion. "It was interesting."

Jim smiled, but his smile faded as George cringed, "Is it your leg?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"My growth seems to be affecting how well my artificial limb is able to fulfill its purpose," George spoke apologetically, bowing to President Harriman before limping away with Lorian at his young heels.

President Harriman frowned, "The artificial leg needs to be replaced in the next few years, but Starfleet doesn't have the materials New Vulcan does for that," Jim replied sadly. "I am afraid to approach them, as I know they are less than satisfied with Lorian and Amanda's engagement because of her temper."

"I have noticed that Amanda does take after her mother quite a bit," President Harriman observed.

Jim smirked, "Captain Spock, Uhura, and their kids are at the hospital with Jaron so everyone can get to know one another," he explained, the smirk fading. "David's still in the medicated coma that he was put in after they found a Romulan slug in his brain. I'm not sure why he was subjected to that kind of…"

"Who knows with the Romulans, Admiral," President Harriman spoke calmly. "Have a seat, please."

Nodding, Jim sat down, "Dad, may I go to the McCoy's house and visit?" Johnny asked quietly.

"Be back before suppertime," President Harriman replied, sighing as Johnny nodded and left.

President Harriman sighed, "Admiral, I was wondering what your career plans are?" he asked in a kind voice. "I know you've been helping Admiral Pike prepare applicants for the Academy, but I wonder if you've given any thought to returning to space exploration? Perhaps taking on another ship?"

"George is only 17 and he wants to go to college, so I'm not sure how I'd feel about taking on command of another vessel, sir," Jim replied reluctantly. "Besides, I'm not sure how David's recovery is going to pan out and I'm the only family he has available to him here. I simply couldn't leave him behind."

President Harriman nodded, "It's not a decision you have to make right away, but you should know that the NCC-1701 will be decommissioned in the next few years and new vessels will be built," he replied in a calm voice. "With all these new opportunities to explore, Starfleet needs stronger ships."

"I agree, sir," Jim replied in a calm voice even though he was sad about losing his first vessel.

President Harriman smiled, "I know what it's like to lose a ship, as I lost the Sea of Tranquility, Admiral," he replied in a kind voice. "Anyway, the new ships will need good Captains to head them and I can't help but wonder what plans Lieutenant Sulu has for his future? He has the potential to be a great Captain."

"Admiral Pike arranged for Lieutenant Sulu to tutor Academy students once he's well enough," Jim replied in a quiet voice. "Right now, though, Sulu is under strict orders because of his relapse."

President Harriman frowned, "Had I been aware earlier that Admiral Pike's arrangements were ignored, I would have intervened faster," he replied calmly. "I'll be ordering all members of the shuttle service to sensitivity training and I'll court martial anyone who cares to let indifference stand in the way of unity."

"Sir, may I ask a personal question?" Jim asked quietly. "Was it hard to reflect on Rura Penthe today?"

President Harriman smiled, "Life in general is hard, but you push on," he replied calmly, rising as Admiral Pike and several other members of the Admiralty approached. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Admiral Kirk."

Nodding, Jim rose and made his way over to where Lorian and George were sitting together, silently sampling a dairy-free dish with their hands. Jim silently sat beside them and joined in the activity.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Housing_**

"That speech was excellent," Kathryn said in a calm voice as she sat down on the couch next to Charlie, who was silently looking over his cadet stylus with a worried expression. "Why are you so worried?"

Arianne, who was sitting on the loveseat next to Leonard, smiled as Kathy and Zachary came out of the kitchen, "I believe today is the day that letters get sent out," she commented softly. "Isn't it?"

Charlie nodded and suddenly paused as a message showed up, "Attention Charlie Tucker McCoy, you are hereby invited to take a place in the Command and Medical tracks within the Starfleet Academy class of 2282 beginning this September," he spoke, his voice shaking. "To accept, please respond…"

"I also got in," Zachary spoke quietly. "I received my letter of acceptance to Command earlier."

Leonard smiled, "And of course my namesake got in," Kathryn said, smiling at Kathy.

"Zachary, Charlie, there will be plenty of time for celebration later, but you two and Kathy should have a nap since you were up til 0100 last night playing poker," Leonard spoke up calmly. "I hear everything."

Arianne chuckled as Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary all trudged upstairs, "Arianne, there's something I should probably talk to you about," Leonard said in a quiet voice. "Doctor Piper and I have been talking quite a bit since Admiral Harriman was made President of Starfleet and some changes are coming."

"Changes?" Arianne asked in a concerned voice. "They're not shipping you off world, are they?"

Leonard shook his head, "I wouldn't do that to you or our children," he replied reassuringly.

Arianne nodded, but said nothing, "Command wants to make me the Dean of Medical Studies at Starfleet Academy beginning in September," Leonard said slowly. "I suspect it's because Charlie will be entering that track and Doctor Piper wants to give him the best chance at succeeding as a cadet."

"I think that'll be a good place for you," Arianne replied softly. "Doctor Piper would like me to be Chief Counselor at Starfleet Medical and teach Psychology classes at the Academy from time to time."

Kathryn smiled as she stood up, "If you two lovebirds will excuse me, I think I am going to head home and be there when Michael and Christopher come back," she said calmly. "Chris is at the speech and Michael is out on a walk with young Rebecca Taylor. Today is her 18th birthday, you know."

"Oh, Mom, please stay for supper and we'll invite Dad, Michael, and Rebecca over too," Arianne spoke in a concerned voice as she stood up, wanting to spend as much time with her mother as possible.

Kathryn hesitated a moment and nodded, returning to the couch, "Thank you," she replied softly.

* * *

 ** _Starfleet Medical_**

"Papa, Mama, what is that shiny object in the sky?" Jaron asked, his voice shaky and lifeless as he sat upon Spock and Nyota's laps near the atrium window and eyed the sun since he could not point at it.

Spock sighed patiently, "That is the sun, Jaron," he spoke tonelessly. "It is vital to all living things."

"It looks very small," Jaron observed quietly, leaning against his parents. "I am really sleepy."

Nyota gently stroked Jaron's hair as he laid down across their laps, "Our daily lesson will conclude here," Spock spoke tonelessly, knowing Jaron had a very long recovery ahead. "You require rest now, my son."

"Mother, Father, I was accepted into the Academy," Amanda, who was seated on a couch with Saavik, Valeris, and Tuvok, spoke tonelessly. "I am quite relieved. I was not sure if I was going to get in."

Saavik dared a small smile, "I was also accepted," she spoke tonelessly. "It is very pleasing to me."

"What about you, Valeris?" Nyota asked kindly, noting that Valeris was being strangely quiet.

Valeris sighed, "I was accepted, but my performance will be monitored for my first year," she replied tonelessly, her mood stable and Vulcan-like only for Jaron's sake. "I am pleased for the opportunity."

"Valeris, why are you sad?" Jaron asked sleepily, eyeing her. "You are a really good sister."

Spock raised an eyebrow, but sighed as he stood with Jaron in his arms, "Let us go put Jaron in his bed for a rest and then we will talk," he spoke tonelessly, eyeing Valeris. "We shall go as a family."

Silence filled the corridor as Jaron was returned to his bed, "Can you read me a story later?" Jaron asked sleepily as he fell asleep with his arms around his stuffed animal and his body in a safe position.

"My position overseeing Academy Bridge training sessions and exams will be a good use of my time and allow me to assist in Jaron's rehabilitation," Spock spoke tonelessly. "Your mother's new position as Chief of Starfleet Communications will undoubtedly keep her busy, so I will be needed by you all."

Nyota blushed, "Scotty's got a tougher job," she replied. "He's in charge of designing ships."

At that moment, Nyota found herself being hugged by Spock and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Shuttle Bay**_

"I cannae believe it, Daanan," Scotty breathed anxiously. "Me, in charge of designing starships."

Daanan smiled as she watched her brother quietly open a bottle of root beer before handing it to Keenser, "Uncle Monty, are you gonna make starships?" Peter asked in an excited voice as he sat beside his mother, uncle, and Keenser at the table where Scotty would soon draft designs. "Can I fly them?"

"Maybe when yer a little older, lad," Scotty replied, smiling. "Yes, I will be drawing the starships."

Peter nodded, "Can I have a root beer too, please?" he asked eagerly. "Can I draw a picture too?"

"You can have a root beer with supper, Peter," Daanan spoke kindly. "But, yes, you can draw."

Scotty smiled as he got paper and crayons for Peter to draw with, "I'm gonna make a card for Mommy's boyfriend since he's sick in the hospital," Peter said eagerly as he began to draw pictures.

"Mommy and Mister Sulu are just friends," Daanan spoke gently as Scotty gave her a look. "What?"

Scotty grinned, "I think Sulu and ye would be perfect for each other, but ye both are not ready for a serious relationship just yet," he replied gently. "Ye both have been through so much already."

"Oh, Monty, I know," Daanan replied softly. "I just intend to be Lieutenant Sulu's friend for now."

Scotty sighed, "I'm hoping that I can find permanent work soon so I don't keep have to mooching off you," Daanan replied softly, sighing as Peter continued to draw. "It's not fair to you, Monty."

"Ye are my sister, Daanan," Scotty replied firmly. "Now, help me design a prototype starship."

Daanan sighed and waited as Scotty got out drafting tools and began to brainstorm ideas.

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Academy Grounds**_

"18 and accepted to Starfleet Academy, Michael," Rebecca said in an enthused voice. "I'm excited."

Michael smiled as he put an arm around Rebecca, "Mom will be back to her old self by September, so I'll be able to focus on the Academy," he replied softly. "I would have cried had you not got in."

There was a peaceful silence and Rebecca snuggled close to Michael, unaware that Admiral Pike had seen them and was walking down the path towards them. The sight of Michael and Rebecca sitting together warmed Chris's heart and he knew that those two would someday marry and have children.

"Dad, how are you?" Admiral Pike heard Michael ask calmly. "Rebecca's birthday is today and…"

Admiral Pike smiled, "And we both got into the Academy, sir," Rebecca finished nervously.

"Oh, excellent," Admiral Pike replied calmly. "Michael, why don't you bring Rebecca and we'll all go over to Leonard and Arianne's for supper tonight? There is certainly great reason for celebration."

Rebecca smiled, "My mother will wonder where I've gone, surely," she replied in a worried voice.

"Oh, your mother was at the Presidential speech with your little brother and I believe they ran into Admiral Kirk, who was there with his sons," Admiral Pike replied, smiling. "They will be just fine."

Rebecca looked surprised, but nodded and stood up with Michael, "I'll come over, I guess," she replied, secretly pleased that her mother had found comfort in Admiral Kirk. "Thank you for inviting me."

* * *

 _ **Starfleet Medical**_

"I'll only be a moment and then we can go out for supper in San Francisco," Jim promised as Gillian sat on the couch with Gabriel, Lorian, and George outside of the hospital room where Dr. Piper was waiting to talk to him concerning David. "George, rest your leg on the couch. I know it hurts you right now."

George nodded and did as he was told as Jim silently entered the hospital room and was surprised to see that Dr. Piper was quietly talking to David, who was conscious, but looked very weak, "Admiral Kirk, I thought I would tell you that David is awake and doing much better," Dr. Piper said in a kind voice.

"I-I'm sorry for losing my temper," David spoke weakly, having made up his mind to make the best of being on Earth until he was either dead or reunited with his people. "I cannot apologize enough."

Jim sighed, knowing that the slug had most likely caused unnatural aggression in David, "It's fine and I'll relay your apology to Commander McCoy," he replied calmly. "How are you feeling right now, David?"

"Very weak," David replied softly, his eyes full of tiredness. "Would it be all right if I wished to rest?"

Jim nodded and David immediately drifted off to sleep, "I'll drop by later," Jim spoke quietly.

Dr. Piper nodded and Jim silently left the room, feeling heartsick and shaky about his latest interaction with David, "We…we should get going to supper," Jim said in a tired voice. "I'm actually quite hungry."

* * *

Elsewhere in the hospital, Hikaru lay in bed asleep, his room empty since Pavel and Joanna had taken Demora with themselves, David, and Lenny for supper. His supper remained untouched on a tray.

Something as simple as walking his daughter from home to school had sent Hikaru's body into a physical tailspin that had set his recovery back several months. As much as Hikaru had wanted Demora to stay for dinner, he knew he would probably sleep through the supper period and wake up hungry later.

The door slid open, but Hikaru didn't wake because he figured it was yet another medical staffer come to check his vitals or lecture him about missing meals. He had very little strength available to him now.

"Your dinner's going to get cold if you don't eat," Hikaru suddenly heard a calm, familiar voice say.

Wondering why the President of Starfleet would come to visit him of all places where he could go, Hikaru opened his eyes and shakily sat up even though he knew he would be sick, "President Harriman, what can I do for you?" he asked in a tired voice. "I was extremely tired after hearing your speech."

President Harriman nodded and took a seat beside the bed, "When you're sick or injured, eating can be such a chore," he replied calmly. "I remember when I was first rescued; I couldn't physically eat anything even if Johnny asked me to. I understand that you became ill after walking Demora to school?"

"I had very little choice, sir," Hikaru replied quietly. "The transport…refused to pick us up."

President Harriman nodded, frowning as Hikaru laid back down, "Sorry, sir," Hikaru apologized.

"Quite all right, Lieutenant," President Harriman replied kindly. "What are your plans?"

Hikaru frowned, "My plans are to get better and then maybe take a job as a computer professor at the city college," he replied weakly. "Admiral Pike says I can tutor Academy students, but it's not enough…"

"Have you thought about taking an accelerated Command track?" President Harriman asked calmly.

Hikaru shook his head, "I see a great deal of potential in you and since Starfleet will be building better ships to keep up with the times, those ships will need good Captains," President Harriman explained.

"I have a daughter, sir," Hikaru replied quietly. "I can't take a child so young on a starship…"

President Harriman smiled, "These new ships will not be ready for a few years," he replied reassuringly, gazing at Hikaru calmly. "If you're worried about how you're going to support Demora and yourself, I'm sure arrangements can be made. I brought you an outline of what an accelerated track would look like."

Extending his shaking hands, Hikaru accepted the stylus President Harriman offered and briefly skimmed it, "It's a very light load of courses," he commented quietly. "Would I be welcome on campus, though?"

"Admiral Pike is Academy Superintendent, so I don't believe there will be an issue," President Harriman replied in a kind voice. "I won't pester you all day, but I'd highly encourage you to consider the idea."

Hikaru sighed, "Thank you for visiting, sir," he replied quietly, holding the stylus close to him.

Nodding, President Harriman smiled and left the room. Setting the stylus aside, Hikaru slowly sat up in bed, uncovered the tray, and slowly started to eat. Food would help him be able to think clearly.

* * *

 _ **New Vulcan**_

"You requested assistance?" Jeris heard a toneless voice ask. "The Human aide said you did."

Jeris sighed and opened his eyes, "That Human does have a name and it's Aaron Locarno," he replied in a tired voice, unable to do more than lie in his hospital bed due to punctured lungs, a shattered leg, and healing internal injuries brought forth by the crash of his pod. "Who exactly are you?"

Aaron Locarno, who had taken a job as a patient aide at the hospital since coming to New Vulcan on a refugee transport to escape Zachary's wrath, sighed, "This is Stonn, sir," he replied politely.

"I am well aware that most Vulcans are uneasy about my presence here, but I am grateful that I was not left in the desert to die or be eaten by le'matayas," Jeris spoke calmly. "I wish to send a message."

Stonn raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, "I wish to warn Romulus that Khan Noonien Singh is free and roaming space in a stolen Romulan vessel," Jeris spoke in a distressed voice. "Khan killed my son."

"It is most unfortunate that I cannot be of help," Stonn replied tonelessly. "Off-world communication is restricted to worlds within the Federation per regulations given by the New Vulcan High Command."

Aaron frowned at Stonn, "Healer Stonn, please, can you not show some compassion to this individual given that he has lost his son?" he asked in a concerned voice. "It is tough to lose those we love."

Stonn was quiet for a moment as he reflected on losing T'Pring when Vulcan was destroyed, "Do not speak of this to _anyone_ ," he replied tonelessly as he moved the portable communications terminal over to where Jeris could reach it. "I will remain while you send your communication. Do it quickly."

Jeris's hands shook as he typed a message warning Romulus of Khan being in possession of a stolen Romulan vessel, his marooning on New Vulcan, and of how David and Jaron were now missing, "That is all I can manage," he finally spoke, dropping his hands to the blanket. "How do I send it off to them?"

Stonn sighed calmly as he sent the message and stepped away, "I am sorry to have troubled you," Jeris spoke in a weak voice, his anger over losing David wanting to erupt. "The loss of my son is very hard…"

"I understand," Stonn replied tonelessly. "Are you up to eating? I can have food prepared for you."

Jeris nodded and Stonn bowed as he left the hospital room, "Mister Locarno, your presence on New Vulcan intrigues me," he spoke in a tired voice. "It is not often a Human _chooses_ to live here."

"It was recommended that I live here after I was expelled from the Academy preparation class," Aaron replied in a quiet voice. "I assisted some larger cadets in assaulting a pre-cadet with invisible disabilities named Charlie McCoy. I do not believe in Starfleet's philosophy of catering to those with disabilities."

Jeris raised an eyebrow at the mention of Charlie McCoy, as to him, it meant that Arianne McCoy's children had grown considerably and had entered Starfleet, "Charlie's brother, Zachary, threatened to kill me if I didn't get off the planet," Aaron explained anxiously. "Valeris recommended I come here."

"I see," Jeris replied quietly, intrigued that a hybrid girl was keeping Zachary from becoming like Khan.

Realizing that he had gone far off of his assigned duties, Aaron bowed, "Forgive me, Jeris, I am to help your comfort by assisting you in changing your clothes and also changing your bedclothes," he spoke in the more dignified tone the Vulcans expected of him. "Might I assist you in transitioning to a chair?"

As Jeris allowed himself to be helped into a chair so Aaron could do his duties, his mind wandered to how the information he now had could be of help. Could he someday regain the power he once had using those who took sympathy to help him as he was now?

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**

 ** _Also, should I end the story here and make a new one or continue on?_**


End file.
